Seeing isn't believing
by Caledonia1986
Summary: What no one knew, Prince Zuko had a Birth-Star, when he was born. This is her story as she struggles through life after being separated from her home and her friends. Follow her through the paths of her life and her battle against her own nation!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Seeing isn't believing**

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender, or any of its original Character. OC belongs to me, and any copying without my permission will be punished!

Rating: T (for violence and mature content)

Summary: What no one knew, Prince Zuko had a Birth-Star, when he was born. This is her story as she struggles through life after being separated from her home and her firends. Follow her through the paths of her life and watch her battle against her own nation!

A/N: First Avatar fanfic, so please be nice. Constructive critisism is welcome, as long as you don't swear^^

* * *

Prologue

This I write now down, at the request of the Fire Lord himself, so that those who follow my dynasty know what has happened in my life and why I am who I am.

First of all, I think I should tell you who I am in the first place, right. My name is Kyona and I am from the Fire Nation. I'm a high ranking noble there, and the Fire Lords first counsellor and best friend (as I have been told). I am also skilled in the arts of Firebending and in swordsmanship. Yet that is not the most remarkable thing about me, as people tend to point out.

I am a Dreamseer.

That means I am able to walk through the Dreamrealm and see what the future might hold. It is in a way like fortunetelling, but not as accurate and kind of treacherous. It can be that the people draw the wrong conclusions or base their decisions on what I see, which is in no way of any good. Not in the slightest.

But I think I'm getting ahead of myself.

First of all, I'm going to tell you what happens when I enter the Dreamrealm. Of course, my mind has to be free of waking thoughts, but I don't need to sleep to go to the Dreamrealm. It is easier in sleep, yes, but it isn't necessary for having visions. At least not for me.

Usually I meditate until my mind is calmed enough. Then I free it from all the worldly concerns that plague me every day. Once I achieved that, it is like there is this wide space opening in my mind and even though I know my body is still sitting on a pillow in the Fire Nation Palace, my mind is leagues away. When I open my eyes I can only see darkness in front, broken by ever changing hues of faint colour. No sound breaks the silence and even spoken words are not louder than a whisper in there.

And that is the Dreamrealm, from where I can cross different and random dreams and the combination of all this lets me see the future.

But that is not the only way I can see the future. Usually I stay out of the Dreamrealm, it is way too confusing. Under normal circumstances (normal, for a woman like me?) I have visions that come to me now and then. They just show up, but not as dramatic as it is often portrayed by those travelling frauds that read peoples future for money. As I have been told, the only indication that I have a vision is that my eyes get dull and seem to be looking far ahead, though usually I am asleep during that. I cannot speak during visions, or hear others speaking to me, so I must believe what my friends tell me.

Oh, there is one other thing I'm able to do, but that only works with one person. I am able to reach that person during the dreams he's having. And even more effective, I can always tap into his mind and help him make decisions. As has been reported to me, some believe that I hold this particular person under a spell. I can assure you, none of that is true. I am no spell-caster, I cannot enslave people's minds or souls, I can only look at his thoughts and connect with his sorrows or problems and help him find a solution. Sometimes it works, sometimes it doesn't. I only developed that skill a few years ago, merely by accident, yet to tell it now would just be meaning I'd get ahead of myself again. But like I said, it only works with one particular person and that has a reason. Everything has a reason so why not this?

The Person I am talking about is Zuko, now Fire Lord of our nation and bringer of the peace in the world.

Zuko and I shared many things in our youth, even our birthday. Not only were we born on the same day, three days from the Summer Solstice, we were born at the exact same moment in time. At the same moment we opened our eyes and cried our first scream. Years later the Fire Sages told me that my life and fate is intertwined with Zuko's; that I am his birth star, his spiritual twin. Such it comes that I have golden eyes, not tainted with red or copper colours, very much like Zuko's eyes.

Our mothers were close friends and after they found out about this remarkable thing, they decided to let us grow up together, spending time with each other every day.

With hindsight, these years were the most blessed and peaceful I had ever experienced, though I hope the universe surprises me and gifts me with coming years of bliss and prosperity.

Anyways, my father, General Jin-hu, was one of the former Fire Lord Azulon's (and later he served Fire Lord Ozai with equal passion) high ranking generals, so he spent lots of time at the palace. My mother, Lady Qin-La, was one of the highest royalties (excluding the royal family) in the Fire Nation.

So I grew up with Prince Zuko, though for me he never really was a Prince, just a child I played with, and later I referred to him as my brother and I was his sister. When I visited the Palace, and that was very often, our mothers would sit and watch over us, while Zuko and I played together and ran through the gardens, pretending we were great Firebenders, or Fire Lord and Lady Kyona. He never referred to me as "Fire Lady" and I was grateful for it.

And something else was held "remarkable" for my personality. I was very calm, unlike Zuko, who always seemed to burst with unreleased energy. I was a happy child, yes, but people couldn't make me angry as easily as they thought. And somehow I think it was good for Zuko as well. It taught him that even calm temper and settled behaviour could make a great friend and later a great Firebender. He perceived it often, when we practised together, and I was proud that he'd acknowledge it so easily. We had the same Firebending teacher and our lessons were first held together, until the teacher observed I had an almost eerie talent for Firebending. I was truly a Firebending prodigy. So they separated us for training, much to our dismay. Often after our training sessions, we would sit together and talk about what we had learned and I taught him what I knew, to make him smile again.

However, my problems arose when I was about ten. I began having dream visions at night, more and more frequently. I didn't know what they meant and was afraid to tell Zuko at first. But he, being naturally inquisitive and perceptive, soon found out that something with me was amiss and bugged me until I spilled it out to him. I told him of my visions, seeing great walls of flame and destruction launched from great flying ships made of metal. Concerned he took me to his healers, and they looked me over but found nothing that was physically wrong with me. Seeing that my health was deteriorating and my skin getting paler with each night I passed with less and less sleep due to my visions, sometimes even passing out during the day, my parents called upon the Fire Sages, the spiritual guardians of our realm.

They however found the reason for my visions and told me and my shocked parents that I have been blessed with the gift of dreamseeing or foresight. That is kinda like fortunetelling, only much more accurate. However the visions can be read with difficulty and not all mean the same.

Soon after that, the Fire Lord Azulon died and his second son, Ozai, father of Zuko and Azula, succeeded him to the throne. Whatever happened to General Iroh and his claim (he being the first born and all) I never truly understood at the time.

Zuko was grieved during this time, for his mother had vanished and I could relate to his pain. After all, I still was his best friend.

In the two years after that, I grew to be a powerful Firebender as well as a skilled Dreamseer. Zuko had taught me also how to use swordsmanship for battle. But beside that, people marvelled my beauty and intelligence, always saying that such a beautiful young woman would make a fine Fire Lady, but Zuko and I both thought that ridiculous. Sure, we were friends, but nothing more.

But things slowly slid downhill before I even recognized it. I had frequent audiences with the great Fire Lord, telling him of my visions and he used them to spread war across the world. But one night I had a vision that terrified me.

I dreamed of Zuko, when he was older, standing on a ship in an icy surrounding. A scar was on his face, marking him. It looked like someone had burned him. I could see his eyes and they were devoid of any emotion besides hatred and despair. I didn't dare telling the Fire Lord of my vision, thinking he would punish me for revealing such a devastating thing. But the visions didn't stop after that.

I had another dream, Zuko was being crowned Fire Lord, next to him stood a young bald monk with blue arrows on his head. They were smiling at each other, looking down to an assembly of many people from all the nations. I thought at the time that Zuko had conquered the rest of the world and those people were his prisoners, ready to be executed in the royal Palace of the Fire Nation.

I told Fire Lord Ozai of that one, knowing it would please him to see the future. Yet he wasn't pleased with the fact of that bald monk and he had me thrown out of the palace. I didn't understand at the time, but soon after that, my family was assassinated by Fire Nation soldiers. Only I managed to escape, but they killed my family.

And that is where my story truly begins…

* * *

Reviews are welcome, tell me what you think of it! Love it, hate it? Want me to get lost? Tell me your thoughts by clicking on that little green button below! Next chapter upcoming!


	2. A fresh start

Ok, since there seems to be a constant lack of opinion regarding the Prologue, I'll just upload the second chapter now and keep my hopes up! 

Oh, there is something I forgot to put in the header in the first chapter! **SPOILER ALERT FOR ALL THREE SEASONS!**

* * *

**A fresh start**

I was stranded on the shores of the earth kingdom, having nothing but the clothes I wore and the insignia of the Fire Nation on my robes. I knew not where I was, at least now exactly, so I just decided a general direction and headed north-east. At the first opportunity I stole a set of Earth Kingdom clothing and hid myself in a cave for the night, only my firebending keeping me from freezing to death. In the morning I resumed journey again but felt the hunger and the grief catch up with me at last. My parents were dead; I was away from my home, my nation, my friend and brother. Stricken I lay down, crying over the lost lives and my lost home and how destiny had betrayed me. Until I heard a warm voice not very far away. A young girl stood by my side, not even ten, concerned about me crying helplessly in the woods near her town.

"Are you hurt?" she asked. I couldn't answer and just nodded.

"You look hungry. My mommy always makes enough to eat, you could come with me." I was overwhelmed at such gratitude and such friendliness, that I couldn't refuse the claim. I walked behind her, as she told me of her home and said that perhaps I could sleep there overnight. For a girl of her age she was incredibly bright and trusting. I sometimes doubt if she would have acted the same if I hadn't worn Earth Kingdom clothing.

When we reached her home, a nice little farm with lots of land around, I couldn't stop myself from marvelling my surroundings. It seemed so peaceful. So perfect. I couldn't think of anything that needed improvement, much less from my nation. That must have been the first time ever for me to deem the War useless and overrated.

As we drew close to her home, two people walked out in front. A man and a woman. Seeing that this must have been the girl's parents, I knelt down (an unknown movement at the time, as I seldom knelt ever, except in front of the Fire Lord) and asked them if they could give me shelter for the night. In turn I would help them with whatever they desired. To make a long story short, they took me in and gave me food enough to make me content and shelter so I could sleep in peace. The first two nights were difficult; I don't really remember them, for I cried often. I was still grieved over my loss and they seemed to understand me in a way. I never told them I was from the Fire Nation, afraid they would kill me or worse turn me back to my land, where my penalty would have been torture, as I was sure. I did tell them that I had lost my parents though and they understood.

I dwelt there for a while, helping them in farming the land and feeding the animals and experienced the first time with inner peace of me and my surroundings. I became a member of their family, more of a sister to Li Hin, the little girl. Yet it didn't take very long for my past to return to me in the form of dreams telling me of the future.

I saw men coming down the road, looking grim and moving with purpose. I saw them take Li Hin, taking her away from her parents. Shocked I woke from my vision, knowing that it would happen soon, for in my vision Li Hin wasn't older.

Two days later they came, on the road, the same men I saw in my dream. I begged Jang and Dinye (Li Hin's parents) to hide the girl while I spoke with them. As I stood watching them come closer I perceived who they were. They were slave drivers, people who robbed girls and sold them again, for cruel purpose. I remember everything clearly, the wind that was blowing steadily, ruffling my raven hair around my still form, the way the men glanced at me and how I just waited for them. There were about eight of them and I was alone and unarmed, unwilling to use Firebending to hurry them away. The leader walked in front, addressing me directly.

"Well Well, look what we have here. Some little pretty flower we have here." He sneered, his eyes searching my body and I knew what they were after. Love slaves, I called them. They were a well-known secret to everyone, the lowest in society, marked with brands to show every man that they were women who could be taken for a price. Worried about Li Hin, I didn't dare to shout out.

"What do you want here? We have done no harm." I said to the leader, holding my ground, suddenly aware of my high heritage.

"We need some new flesh in our stable. But we want young ones, they are rarer and purer." He sneered again, and I felt my skin shiver with possibilities at what they could do to Li Hin.

"There are none younger than me here." I answered. But the leader just laughed and looked at me. I knew he was certain there was a child here and he wanted to take her to drive her into slavery.

Yet he was wary about me, I could tell. He seemed to sense somehow that I was a much better fighter than my appearance told, so he didn't tackle me right away. There was a short silence, in which none even dared to breathe, or so it felt. The leader grabbed the hilt of his sword, I think he wanted to intimidate me, seeing as I was unarmed. Immediately the others surrounded me, grinning, itching for a fight. I stood calm, remembering my training with Zuko and my teachers. I didn't make a stance, I just stood, facing the leader.

Yet before they could strike, I heard a scream and loud shouting, terrified voices. Slightly panicking I turned around, seeing Li Hin run towards me, fear written over her small sweet face, trailed with tears. She dodged the men and held onto my robe.

"Please, Mommy says you're going to get hurt!" she said, sobbing. Wrapping an arm around her tiny and shaking shoulders, I set my gaze upon the leader again.

"Leave her in peace. Take me with you, I won't fight you. But leave this place and never return here." I said sternly, but slowly the fear was overcoming me also. Fear for Li Hin mostly, but also for my own safety. And the leader, looking into my eyes, seeing that they are golden, grinned evilly and licked his lips in an extremely obscene manner. I could guess what he wanted to do to me, and strangely I didn't care. As long as Li Hin was safe. I never thought I would risk my neck to safe an Earth Kingdom girl one day, but that was what I felt. All I cared for was her safety.

"Well, I guess, we could get a nice price for you. I know people who would love to have you. All right, deal! You're coming with us and we'll leave the girl alone." He grinned to me, setting his eyes to the curves of my body, which weren't fully developed yet, seeing as I was about twelve at the time, but still visible.

Li Hin's voice drew me out of that gaze again, and I set my eyes to her crying form next to me.

"Were are you going, Kyona?" she asked sniffling.

"I'm going to go away for a while. I can't tell you where, but I promise I will be back one day." I said, kneeling in front of her, straining to keep the tears out of my eyes.

"Can I come too?" she asked and it nearly broke my heart to hear it. On impulse I pulled her close and held her for a few moments.

"No, little one. You must stay here with your Mom and Dad." I whispered in her hair, at the verge of tears myself.

I felt a strong hand grab me and pull me away from Li Hin, who started screaming like one of her arms got pulled off. Dinye ran to her, crying herself and holding the girl, restraining her from running after me as I was pulled away and someone bound my hands with an iron cuff.

The men were shoving me around, smelling my hair, licking over my cheek, but I didn't heed it while they brought me away from Li Hin. All I could think off was that I lied to the poor girl. I wouldn't return. Girls driven into slavery never returned. They withered away in sheds, bound and broken, sometimes insane, or beaten to death by their masters. And such a fate now awaited me, and I had the nerve to tell the girl I would be back one day.

I never saw Li Hin again.

* * *

CLICK ON THE GREEN BUTTON BELOW! PLEEEEEEEEAAAAASE! *begging*


	3. The terrible master

Ok chapter three is up, read and enjoy!

Special Thanks go out to Jasmine Hakate, who wrote the first Review! *bows to Jasmine* Thank you!

* * *

**The terrible master**

The men were terrible. They bound me with ropes, using every opportunity to touch me. I didn't sleep in the night, afraid they might take advantage of me while I couldn't protect myself. But during those nights, my thoughts returned to Zuko, my brother in mind, who probably thought I was dead. I wondered if he grieved (which I was sure he was) or with whom he now trained or talked. Or if he even talked. I thought of him, trying to memorize his face, his laugh or his jokes. Such memories could aid me, for they carried me far away when I was someone different, and where I never would have been in this situation at all.

I didn't heed the days passing; all was a blur of sneering voices, hands, touches and smells.

After a while I saw a port come onto view, Fire Nation ships on the docks. Now I knew where they planned to sell me. In all havens there are amusement places, and since the fire Nation had the biggest fleet, they visited them regularly. I had been brought to one of the colonies, to be sold there to the one who chose to buy me. A slave for the needs of men. I shuddered at the thought of it. When I was young, I had asked my mother what happened when a man and a woman lay together (I think it was shortly after Azula's birth) and she had explained it to me. It sounded terrible and probably Terror was walking hand in hand with agonizing pain. Now I was truly afraid.

The men lifted me off the ostrich-horse we had been travelling with and shoved me down the street. I was exhausted, for they seldom gave me food; just enough to keep me alive and therefore I had no power left to struggle anymore. I just walked with bowed head while their leader pulled me along with a chain like a beast. I felt tears stain my cheeks, everything came crashing down around me as I fully realised what was going to happen to me. I didn't even hear to whom they sold me, I just stared at the ground, while my new owner looked me over and negotiated over the price. Then I was pulled to a house at the end of the street, still hearing the laughter of the men as they divided the money. The man shoved me into a room and I stumbled and fell to a hard wooden floor. My shoulder ached, but I was ignoring it. He removed the chains (and he wasn't gentle, leaving bruises and scratched skin behind) and said nothing all the time. When he was done, he told me to stand up and I obeyed. He told me to look up so that he could see my face and again, I obeyed him. I was too weak and emotionally hurt to defy him anymore.

However, the moment I looked into his eyes, I felt his hand slam my face, sending me tumbling to the ground again.

"You never look your master in the eyes, do you understand?" he yelled at me. I was dazed with the force of the blow and didn't answer immediately. He kicked me in the stomach, making me cringe in agony over the mere force.

"Answer me!" he yelled and kicked me again. This time he hit me a bit higher, knocking the air out of my lungs and I felt blood rise in my throat. I managed to nod and spit blood on the ground. He seemed to take pleasure in hurting me (or any woman for that matter) for he kicked and hit me until I almost fell unconscious.

After some time, I'm not sure how long; he knelt in front of my body and grabbed my head, turning it towards his face. He was ugly, I perceived. A large mass of flesh and stench, teeth missing, hair oily and a grim and cruel smirk on his face.

"If you even dare to think of escaping here, I will make sure you get your punishment. You are my property now, and you will act like it. Or else…" he trailed off to a chuckle that sent cold rains down my spine. He didn't need to finish his sentence; I could very well imagine what he meant.

"And we'll make everybody see that you belong here."

With that he drew a small thing out of his robes, it was a metal ring, attached to a tiny iron staff and blew on it. A flame escaped his mouth and he heated the ring to the point where it started to glow in bright orange. Too weak to fight and too beaten to even move right now, I could only stare at it. Violently he grabbed my arm and pressed the searing hot thing to my left shoulder. Horrible pain coursed through my body and I screamed, smelling the scent of burnt flesh. Then, pleased with it he took it away again and grabbed my chin instead.

"You're mine now. And everyone can see it." He whispered low.

He dropped my head and left the room, I heard as he turned the key in the hole and his chuckle as he walked away.

Bleeding I lay on the ground, unable to move due to pain coursing through my veins. I think I cried also, but I cried a lot that day. I tried to think of all that was gone, but to be honest, most of my thoughts were conquered by Zuko. His laughing face. I focused all my thought to him, as if I could call him to me somehow. Though I knew that wasn't possible, I still wished for it. He would have come, got me out of there and brought me to his healers. But I knew it was never going to happen. I was alone now and Zuko probably thought me dead.

Dimly I was aware of someone coming inside the room again and fearing it might be the man again, I stiffened, waiting to be hurt again. But instead I heard a voice, careworn and nice. After all that had happened, she sounded like a spirit to me, guiding my way out of the darkness, or taking my soul to the spirit world with him, where I could dwell forever in peace.

"Yon is nothing more than a bastard. I'll help you tend your wounds. You will be fine again. Come, sit up." She said, pulling me gently, but irresistibly off the ground, and I leaned heavily on the bed behind me. Then I dared lifting my eyes for a moment, catching a glimpse of her face. She was about my mother's age, her eyes blue as fresh mountain springs and brown hair. She seemed no threat to me, but I could see the pity in her eyes.

"My name is Nira. I've been here for a while. I'm in charge of the new ones." I didn't respond, tasting blood on my tongue again.

She helped me undress and wash me, clean off the remains of blood and helped me bind them. I had never been hurt before, not like that. Most of my stomach was blue, my chest ached whenever I breathed, my lips were split and I had the biggest blue eye I've ever seen. I couldn't even look out of it. Nira saw it and grabbed a small dagger, bringing it to my eye. Shocked I backed away again, fearing she might take my eye out.

"Don't worry. There is blood underneath your skin and that needs to go, that way it'll heal faster. Hold still now." She commanded sternly and something in her voice made me follow the command. I stopped struggling and closed my eyes, waiting for the pain (which wasn't great considering all my other injuries) and felt blood trickle down my cheek again. Shortly after that I was able to open my eye again and see something. It was still bruised, but I could see and that was worth something. She bandaged my marked shoulder and helped me put on some clothing again. I couldn't move the arm yet, it still hurt terribly.

Smiling warmly, Nira left the room for an instant and then returned with food. Only then did I realise how starved I was. I had barely eaten anything in the past three or four days and now I could eat to my hearts content. Forgetting my manners, I grabbed the bowl of rice and started to shove its contents down my throat.

All the while, Nira watched me silently, and smiled a sad smile.

"You will need all the strength you can get to survive here. I can see that you don't really belong here. You're not a slave as we are, and I can only guess how you came to be here, but I will help you in any way I can. You will have the first week without any men to come and that time is used to teach you the art of your job. I will tell you all I know. But still, I want you to know this. Yon will watch you all the time, many of the new ones tried to escape and have been cruelly punished. But you mustn't give into despair. During the day you will have most of the time for yourself and many of us use it to sleep. But not you, I think. There is something about you that I cannot describe. And you must concentrate on this. If you lose the touch to the ones you love and lost, you will wither here forever, just like we do. We have no one to return to. No, don't pity me; I have been born into this. But you need to remember those who you've lost and they will give you the strength to stand." She smiled at me and all the while she had spoken, I had listened to her. She was right. Remembering the past makes us better ones in the future and if my family and Zuko gave me strength, I could find a way to get out of this. Sternly I met her gaze and nodded, feeling more like the royal child I was than the slave I had been pushed into.

Nira then plunged into an account of the art of love, telling me the secrets she knew, explaining the male body to me and all its functions and I listened to her. I didn't want to stay here, but there is an old saying: Know your enemy. And by knowing the enemy and perceiving its weak points, it would be easier to defeat it.

* * *

Review if you like! 

I'll try to put the next chappie up soon, I'm really fast writer and the story seems to be working good, so I think I'll be uploading soon!


	4. Know Thy Enemy

Ok, since I'm on a roll on this, I'll upload the next chappie right away. I know the last one was kinda dark and depressing, but its getting better, trust me. 

Anyways, here it is, read and enjoy!

* * *

**Know thy enemy**

Nira had been right; I was left alone in the first week. Yon didn't come again and my wounds healed slowly. Though I knew there would be a scar under my right eye (if only a small one), in addition to the burn mark on my shoulder, it didn't bother me that much. I had enough food and came back to my old self. But the week passed and one evening I was taken by Yon and pushed to the entrance of the house, where several men stood. Solemnly I walked to them and bowed my head before them. Yon told them that I was yet untouched and that taking me would fetch a higher price than any other woman in this place. A man came forth, his hair in a topknot, wearing the livery of a Captain or a Commander. His face was shaved clean, but his eyes told of the cruel nature he possessed. And I knew it would be him.

Grinning he paid for me and I was led back to my room with him. I hadn't spoken a word since I was brought out there and I waited until I heard the door click shut.

"Turn around." I heard his voice, oozing with hidden pleasure. He looked at my body under the garments, which concealed barely anything.

Suddenly I felt his hand at my arm, grabbing me hard and pushing me to the bed behind me. Wildly I looked up, feeling anger rise in my heart, blackening my thoughts. As he bowed over me and I could smell his scent, scrunching my nose at the stench of him, he grabbed me hard by the arms and held me down. I struggled more, but realized it was no use. His grip on me was firm and I couldn't get out of it. The anger subsided and the panic advanced within me, making me shiver and shake in fear. As I felt his tongue on my skin, I screamed. I didn't want this, how dare he treat a woman like that? Had he no honour?

I fought him fiercely, but it was no use. I couldn't win. Even with all my training, I couldn't fight him. He was a strong soldier and I was a twelve year old girl. The pain was unbearable as he entered me. I felt like I was being torn in half and screamed in agony and shame. I don't remember it completely, blocking my mind out of the shame and the humiliation. But the pain lingered on, even as he left me and went out of the room again, leaving me crying on the bed, broken under his body. And how I hated the man. And I hated Yon. I swore to myself I would one day get out of their grasp, even if it took my life.

Many men visited me after that, but I ignored them, fleeing in my mind to someplace else, to a life that was past now. I talked to Nira, but to no one else. I did however steal from the men that were with me. Sometimes they were tired after they were done and their garments lay near me most of the time. I never stole much, a silver coin or two if chance allowed, but in the course of more than three years it became a nice little fortune.

My visions came to me regularly now and almost on my command. I would sit in the early morning hours and meditate when all else in the house was quiet and look at them. There was always a bald monk in them and some strange flying creature, sometimes two people from the water tribe were with him. And I saw Zuko. I saw what his father did to him (curse Ozai for it) and I saw him on his journey for the Avatar. I saw how stern he was, his heart blackened by his banishment as he sailed the endless waters.

During the days I would train often, steeling my body, while I waited for the day of my escape. I practised the moves of Firebending, remembering the way how the fire danced across my hands and seared the ground before me. If it was necessary I would burn this place to the ground.

And then, after almost four years, the time came. I could feel it the moment I woke up. The day of my escape had come at last and destiny was on my side again.

For everyone else it was a day like any other day. We woke; we washed ourselves, made breakfast, avoided Yon and prepared ourselves for the coming of dusk. I knew who would come to me tonight. He was a Fire Nation Sailor. Really one of the nice guys, he only just wanted to talk to me, one of the very few. I knew him for almost two years now and he would come once a month. He was the easiest on all of them. I don't remember his name, but he was a kind soul. He had been born in the colonies and wasn't poisoned with hatred yet.

But just before he showed up, I sneaked out of my room and went to Nira. She was sitting on her bed, calm and silent; the years had made us close friends.

"Nira? I need to talk to you, if you can spare a moment." I said and waited until her eyes were on mine. Sadly she smiled at me.

"So it is time now?" she asked and I made a surprised step backwards. I hadn't told her of my plans of escaping, but I was planning on getting the others out as well. If Yon was out of the way, we could all leave this place. Recollecting my thoughts and pushing the plan aside, I went over to her and sat next to her.

"Yes, its time now. I'll leave tonight and I want you all to come with me, out of here. I'll take out Yon and then we can go and leave all this behind." I said.

"I would like to follow you, but the truth is, we are no fighters. The only thing we know is how to do the things we do. What could we do out there in the world, besides that? Most of us have been born into this and we know nothing else. No, dear friend, we must stay here, this is our destiny. You must leave. I don't know what the spirits have in store for you, but I reckon it isn't this." The tone of her voice made it clear to me that she had made her choice too, she wouldn't leave with me and the others would stay here also. I tried to change her mind, but she wouldn't budge. In the end I embraced her, knowing I would not see her again, for I had looked into her future also. And I wasn't in it. I also knew what she was going to say, and I realized that one cannot change destiny.

Silently I slipped out of her room and crept back to my own. I had just enough time to set my things in order, putting my bag with my (stolen but well earned) money next to my bed and awaiting the Sailor. He came, as usual, smiling nicely at me and I almost felt bad at what I was about to do. Almost.

He sat down on the bed and I acted like I was preparing tea for us, as I always did. He suspected nothing. When his back was turned towards me, while he looked out through the bars of my small window, I grabbed a large metal scrape I had pulled in from the streets outside.

"I'm sorry." I whispered and hit him square over the head. He fell to the ground, unconscious, but alive. Quickly, for I knew not how long I had until he would wake up again, I grabbed my bag and his cloak along with his sword and snuck out of the room. As suspected (and seen in my vision) Yon passed me by on my way to the main room of the house. He looked a little surprised, for normally we weren't allowed outside the room during the night, but his expression turned into anger as I lifted my gaze and looked him directly in the eye. He was fuming, I could see it. But he was hesitating as he perceived the purpose in my eyes and the stance I had taken. My right hand clasped the hilt of the sword and I was preparing to defend myself.

"Didn't I tell you, you never look your master in the eye?" he asked and made a step towards me.

"You're not my master." I answered him calmly, and set the chain of events off. He raced towards me, only two steps away I stepped out of his grasp and drew the sword from its sheath.

"Think again, Yon. I'm leaving now and there is nothing you can do to stop me." I said clearly and proud, feeling the heritage of my ancestors in my veins, proud fighters and great leaders of their soldiers. Their blood was in my veins and their strength aided me.

But Yon wouldn't heed the warning I had given. He tried to grab me and this time I swung the sword out to him, slashing his arm, ignoring the blood trickling down the blade.

"You little brat! No one leaves here!" he screamed and lunged at me. I was prepared for it. He was strong, but I was swift and agile, a favour of youth and years of hard training. I stepped and slashed with the sword, stopping him in his tracks. For a moment everything was frozen, none moving. I stood and he fell. He was dead as he hit the ground. I had never before killed anyone, but now I had killed Yon. The man who had me locked up in this place, made me do unspeakable things with the men who paid for me, now he lay dead before my feet. His blood wet the floor and for the moment I couldn't feel anything. Then I remembered the plan and turned sheathing the sword again. Proudly I walked through the doors of this hole and for the first time in almost four years I tasted freedom again.

Of course I knew that I now was a murderer and that my life was as good as forfeit, for there would certainly be someone who wanted my blood for Yon's, but still, as I walked through the harbour and looked at the people around me, I couldn't help but smile gladly.

It didn't matter when I died, at least I would die as a free woman.

* * *

Ok, so Kyonas free again! Yay, sadly the pain doesnt end here, but there is an old saying: YOu have to understand pain before you can understand peace. 

ok, enough Philosophy for now, reviews would be nice!


	5. Freedoms Price

Ok, here goes the next chapter. Took me a tad longer to finish it, but I like it in a way... 

* * *

**Freedom's price**

The first thing I did was buy clothing for me and some food for the journey ahead of me. As I changed in some dark corner in the streets and listened to the sounds of the harbour near me, my thoughts returned to Li Hin. I had to check if she was all right, even though I hadn't seen her in my future. I just had to check on her, I couldn't find the reason for that desire.

On my way out of the village I bought an ostrich-horse, knowing it would make travelling easier and faster. Then I headed out the way I came years before. I didn't rest much, only stopping when the poor beast underneath me was so exhausted that it nearly fell over and at the morning of the second day the harbour was far behind me. I reckoned it would still be a three days journey until I would reach the farm and lay myself down to take some rest along my ostrich-horse, which already slept peacefully. However my dreams were uneasy.

I saw Zuko, also riding an ostrich horse, all alone and he looked rather starved. He was following some great thing made of metal. I didn't know what it was, but it seemed fast, following a trail of white fur in the wind. Then I saw him in some town, deserted and barren, along with the bald monk and another Firebender. She was a girl, maybe a few years younger than myself and Zuko, but her eyes were truly terrifying. There was nothing in them but malice and darkness and pleasure in others hurt. But something about her seemed familiar. As she smirked cruelly and released a blast of blue fire from her palm, I woke sweating and panting. The horse looked at me as if he wanted to ask if I was all right, but I paid him no mind. I had remembered the girl, though she was younger when last I had seen her.

"Azula." I whispered into the darkness around me.

So Azula was fighting her brother. That in itself wasn't surprising, considering that she had always possessed a cruel and hateful nature. Very much unlike Zuko, though he would probably never admit it. He always wanted to seem tall and strong, portraying the picture his father had in mind and though I knew he would never reach it, he just kept trying. Though I could not directly reach him, not even if it chanced that I invaded one of his dreams while he slept, I still tried to help him in the only way I could. I showed him a way out of problems, but to my great dismay he misunderstood them. He was obsessed with the idea that only capturing the Avatar could get him what he craved the most. The approval of his father and the return to his nation. But I had looked into his future and saw what it held for him. There was only one little thing I couldn't predict and was never able to.

Decisions.

I cannot see what the people will decide, so there are always several ways the future could happen. Many possibilities that lead either to safety or to destruction. I just hoped he would make the right choice when the time came for him.

And pondering over all the possibilities of the future and Zuko in it, I fell asleep once more.

* * *

I woke shortly after daybreak, only wasting a few minutes to eat something and refresh myself, before I resumed my journey again. If I reckoned correctly, I would reach the farm and Li Hin just before the sun set. Though I remembered dreaming of Li Hin and her family, back when I was imprisoned in Yon's house, there were so many possible ways destiny could have played with them. Somehow I felt I just had to check if they were fine. And if they weren't, may Agni save the poor fool who caused them trouble, because I would surely not.

As I followed the road, I thought about the last years and how they had changed me. Not only on the outside, but on the inside also. I was no longer the little girl that escaped assassins, or the girl who was taken against her will, I now was someone else. I had survived almost four years in imprisonment, being taken by men who paid for me. That had made me strong and hard. I thought of Yon and if he really had deserved death as his penalty. Surely there had been another way to flee, without him being killed by my hands. And strangely I still felt nothing at the thought that I had killed someone. I didn't feel regret or shame for it, I was just empty. Did that make me any better than the man whose blood was on my hands? Did it make me worse? Did he really deserve the fate I put on him?

Long I thought about it and came only to one conclusion.

He hadn't deserved it, of course not. No one really deserved to die. And no one really wished to die. I wasn't the one who should judge them. And besides, I am just a Dreamseer, I only see the future, I can't change it anyway, no matter how hard I may want it. Only the Avatar can actively shape destiny, his own and the destiny of the world. And in the vision I had, Yon had died, so I think it truly was his fate. Whatever I may have tried, he had chosen his fate long ago.

The day passed without me heeding it really. As the sun headed west, I looked at my surroundings and they were familiar. I was drawing closer to the farm; probably it was right behind the next hill or so. I hurried the ostrich-horse again, my heart leaping with hope that just this one time, my feeling betrayed me, and that I would see Li Hin again, just as I promised her.

However, as soon as I could make out the farm, my heart sunk again. It looked deserted, as if it had been abandoned for some time. I rode straight towards the house, urging the Ostrich-horse over the green and soft grass. As soon as I was close enough, I jumped off the back and proceeded on foot.

I entered the house and knew they were gone. All the furniture was burned and broken as if some dragon had raged in here. Thoughtfully I rubbed a finger across the sooted wall, leaving a trail with my finger. It looked like they had been gone for a while; maybe they had to flee or were disowned by the Fire Nation. Though the first one seemed to be more accurate, for if the Fire Nation (or any nation for that matter) would claim personal property, they wouldn't burn or destroy it.

Sitting on the threshold, blinking the silent tears away for the loss of another person I liked very much, I realized that searching for her was a futile thing. I would never find her again. Fate wouldn't allow it. And if there is anything I have learned, then it is that one cannot tempt fate.

As the evening came and passed on to night, I stood up. The whole place was deserted, but I could stay here for a day or two. I needed to think about where I would go next and I needed rest. And the rest could aid me in another way. Here I could resume practise of my Firebending, a thing which I hadn't done in years, though I had practised the moves, but without fire.

So I stood up and brought the ostrich-horse to the stable, which was now half broken and the roof was missing, burnt down probably, took my pack and went for a small fireplace in the house. I gathered wood, to my great shame I must say I used the furniture, seeing as it was already broken and useless and set up a little fire.

I sat in front and tried to concentrate on my inner flame, a blaze which every Firebender carries within him or her. I hadn't bended in years and it was difficult to find the flame in me at first. But then I found it, a warm feeling inside my heart, allowing it to grow and expand through my entire body. I directed all the energy to my right hand, let the flame wander from my heart to my shoulder to my arm, to my palm. When I was ready I released it and looked fascinated at the small flame inside my hand. I had forgotten how beautiful it was. Beautiful and terrible. It could scorch people, kill people even. But it could also warm them and prevent them from death.

I bended the fire to the wood and it quickly caught on the dry material. I hadn't really bought anything to cook, I just felt like having a fire would cheer my loneliness a bit. It helped however, it made me certain that I still had the ability to firebend, I just needed some practise to get back to my old level and even be better.

So I stayed there for some days, training by day and wandering in dreams at night. I looked into the future of many people, and it always seemed that this monk was in it. Whatever happened, whatever was decided, it centred around the monk and his friends. I don't think he was able to see me, when I passed him by and even if he could, it wouldn't matter. The message was clear, fate wanted me to find him, and so our paths would cross one day or another. And if there is anything I had to learn in my years of abandonment, it was patience.

After a week I had a vision of the farm I stayed in. Some mercenaries would come, following the trail of my ostrich-horse. They were clearly seen, men sent by some captain to find me and end my life for the murder of Yon.

When I woke, it was dawn again. The sun just climbed over the hills far away and my feeling told me they would be here in a short while. Now I had to face a decision. I could either stay and fight or I could flee, hoping for them to lose my trail.

If I stayed it could be that they hurt me and dragged me back or worse, killed me. But if I ran, I would be free but still hunted.

It didn't take long for me to find the answer.

I would stay and fight them off if it really came to it. I had lost my innocence, so much was true, but I hadn't yet lost my dignity and so I would never allow myself to run away like a coward. I would stand and die with dignity if destiny decided it.

Such was my choice. I bound my hair in a ponytail together and grasped my sword. Feeling its cold steel gave me purpose, determination and willpower. I wouldn't budge, I wouldn't run and I would never give in.

Calmly I waited for them, my face turned to the road I had come here.

* * *

so, I know I promised a certain reviewer that my OC would be meeting a side character in the fifth chapter and I'm sorry to dissappoint, but it just felt like I should end the chapter here. I'm already working on the next one and should be able to upload it tomorrow. 

See you then!


	6. Wounds

Ok, since I have finished this chapter, I'm submitting it now. Though honestly, I had hoped for a bit more reviews!

* * *

**Wounds**

As I had predicted, soon they came. Five men on Komodo-Rhinos, armed and dangerous. Yet they hesitated as they spotted me, standing to face them head on, the sword gleaming beautifully in the morning sun. My robes moved slightly in the faint breeze and a few stray strands of raven hair circled around my body. I hadn't cut it in three years and it flew like a dark river over my shoulders to my hip.

My golden eyes narrowed as the men got off their rhinos and encircled me. They hesitated, true enough, but that didn't stop them from running out their errand.

"I will give you this warning. Depart now and save yourselves. Stay and be at my mercy." I said to the man right in front of me. Something inside my voice made him stop. Probably he had thought I was just a girl, more than easy work for him and his men, but seeing me now in the flesh, standing before him, hand clasping the hilt of the long bright sword, he wasn't so sure anymore. But it faded and he shook his head quickly as if he wanted to reassure himself.

"You'll come with us!" he spat fiercely and I realized they wouldn't listen to anything I told them. They wanted to catch me and if it chanced they'd kill me, they would still fetch a fine reward, I imagined.

"Suit yourself." I whispered and lifted the sword to my head, putting my weight on my right foot and lowering my stance. The blade pointed towards the leader, but I could still see the other men around me, if I glanced over its bright edge. I didn't wish to kill them and would prevent death from taking them, but I had to defend myself after all.

Suddenly a move caught my attention, the man to my right swung a great club and aimed it at my skull. I turned on my left foot, the great chunk of metal only missing me by mere inches, turned elegantly and knocked him out with the hilt of the sword. Instantly I swung around again and faced the next attacker. He had a sword also, so we were kind of even. He seemed taken back by the manner I had just taken out his companion with and was now facing him. But that fool attacked me too and I blocked his sword with my own. For a moment we struggled, neither of us wanting to give in, but he was stronger than me and pushed me backwards. As I fell, I turned and landed on my feet again, spinning low to the ground with my left foot outstretched and knocked him over. This was easier than I thought. They were fighters, so much was for sure, but they only relied on mere force and power, whereas me, being smaller and a girl to top that, had to fight differently. I needed to be fast, agile, so I could use their force and turn it against them.

The man fell hard and coughed, but lay where he hit the ground. The other three now decided to join forces and take me out together. One of them was unarmed, so he must have been a Firebender. I sidestepped one stroke gracefully and the man, having used his full body to tackle me, instead fell into the other. They kept out of the fight after that. Now it was just me and the leader of these pathetic little fighters. Even a ten-year old would have been able to take them out if given the right instruction. For me, after long years of every day workout, it had been easy. The leader however was an entirely different matter. He was the Firebender and I knew I wouldn't be able to defeat him as easily as the others.

He launched a fireball at me and I jumped out of the way, having no idea if I could dodge it properly. As far as my training went, I had never dodged anything before and according to my knowledge it wasn't common that Firebenders would learn to dodge fire. Usually Firebenders wouldn't attack each other, except in an Agni Kai. And even there, it would normally two masters standing face to face, and they had to be masters for some reason. And I wasn't a master, not by a long road yet. I shot a blast to his feet, hoping to break his stance, but he just moved out of the way and grinned. Now that he knew I could firebend also, but was not as good as he was, he saw a chance again.

I dropped the sword and took my own stance; the metal wouldn't help me here anyway, not against him. We continued to shoot blasts at each other, either missing (in my case) or sidestepping (in his case). None could gain the upper hand. After several tiring minutes he seemed to have had enough fun and shot many smaller fire balls at me at once. I couldn't get out of the way of all of them and one hit me in the back as I turned to crouch. I felt the searing pain again, the same pain I had felt when Yon had marked me, felt my robe burn and my flesh turning black, blood trickling down my body as I fell to the ground.

I had just enough time to look up and see him prepare a powerful stroke meant to kill me. Fire flew towards me and I just raised my hands, hoping to live through this day. Closing my eyes I waited for the pain to reach my heart, but it never came. My legs were bleeding and were burnt as I looked on them, but the leader just stared at me and I understood. I had deflected his move, making a shield of fire to protect further injury. Suddenly I felt the flame inside me grow stronger as anger and hate washed over me. Trembling I stood up, hands balled to fists and my gaze locked upon the man in front. I had felt this hate before, it was when the captain had taken me, the first man who had taken my body, and briefly I saw his face in the mercenary in front of me.

Flames erupted from my trembling fists and grew around me as I gave into it. He had hurt my body, another man who had dared destroy my body. Without knowing it, I moved my hands gracefully in a circle around my head and fired a blaze to his feet, setting the grass on fire. Terrified he fell over, I had not hurt him, but he lay trembling to my feet as I walked closer. I didn't heed the pain in my body anymore; the fire banished it from my thoughts.

"Leave now, or I will not show mercy on you. It isn't my destiny to be your killer. But your time will come one day, and when you take your last breath I will know it." I said darkly to him, shaking with unreleased anger and staring down his quivering form. He nodded, afraid for his life, I could see it. He ran away, the others close behind him.

It took me a lot of self control to let the fire die down to a small inner blaze in my heart, but I managed it.

How I managed to stand, I cannot say. I didn't even feel the pain, though I dared a look at my legs and my forearms. They were burnt, and I could feel it at my back too. I needed to get help soon or my death would be certain.

Thankfully I had made a small walk a few days past and had seen a house not far off. It was close to a small village, where I could surely find help. Dimly I was aware of my hand grasping the sword again and staggering to my ostrich-horse. My vision was blurry as I sat upon it and let myself be bourn towards the village, or at least its general direction. I closed my eyes, exhausted and weak, injured terribly. I didn't even heed the time passing by. I was in a dream like state, almost a daze, thankful for it, because I couldn't feel the pain anymore.

I heard voices ahead of me, shouting for help and opened my eyes with an effort. Several people were running towards me, their faces afraid and full of pity. As the foremost reached me I felt the darkness advance and swallow me.

I didn't feel hitting the ground, I was engulfed in darkness and knew no more.

* * *

I woke later from a dark and troubling dream about Sozin's Comet and its power; to the light of a candle next to my bed. A young woman, only a bit older than me sat next to me. As I tried to move, she restrained me with a smile, but the look in her eyes was grave. I looked around me. I was in an Earth Kingdom house, covered by a light blanket and my belongings lay on a chair not far away. My belongings, how funny. All I now had were burnt rags and a sword. I left everything behind at the farm. The woman tapped me lightly with a dampened cloth and applied some smeary ointment to my burns. Most of my fore arms were now crunched and crisped and hurt terribly. It was the pain that really brought me back to reality and I winced due to it.

"Lie still. You need to rest. I'll tend your wounds. Don't worry, whoever did this to you, they won't find you here." She said and continued with her work and sure enough after a while the pain subsided and let my mind calm down.

"Though I can't rid you of the marks, the worst burns will heal. Probably there will be red stains where the fire hit you, but at least it will heal over." She continued and I felt calmer again. She seemed a nice woman, very much like Li Hin, who was now gone. Or Zuko, who was miles over miles away in some distant part of this country, hunting the Avatar.

"Thank you." I whispered towards her and was rewarded with another calm smile.

She reached towards a small cup next to her, lifting it carefully to my lips.

"You need to drink this. It will banish the pain and you will sleep for a while. Don't worry. We will watch over you. But you need rest now." She said and something in her gaze made me trust her. She was a nice young woman. I could feel it somehow; it was like a warm light radiating from her to me. Convinced I obeyed her command and swallowed the warm liquid. It had only little taste, rich and soft and soon after I had drunk up I felt sleepy again and the pain left me. My mind calmed down, slowed almost to the point where my thoughts stopped entirely and I gave into it.

I slept the first time without visions of people or places or horrible events and I was glad about it. I had almost forgotten how peaceful dreamless slumber could be.

When I woke up again, the young woman was gone and I was alone in this room. I looked at my forearms and saw that the burns healed steadily and at most points I could even spot fresh, pink skin growing back. It must have been several days since I had last woken. There was only little pain in my body and so I decided to stand up and see where I was here. Sure enough, this place looked like an infirmary to me, but I just saw this room, and I wanted to know what the rest of the house looked like.

Slowly I heaved myself off the low bed and wrapped the blanket over my shoulders, seeing that I only had my undergarments on. Dreadfully slowly I made the first hesitating steps. The skin at my legs tightened and I could feel a pulling, but at least there was no pain.

I wondered how long exactly I had slept. Had it been hours or days? Probably days.

Limping and staggering I made my way over to the doors, sliding one open, only far enough that I could take a quick look into the next room. Surprisingly there was no room there, this door opened into a wide space outside, square shaped and well tended. A cherry blossom tree grew in the middle, its tiny petals drifting around in the breeze. There was no one near so I dared walking out of the doorframe and set foot on the green grass outside. I was barefooted, for the healers had stripped me of my clothing in order to reach the wounds I had received.

But everything was forgotten at the sight of this peaceful image. It was so beautiful; I doubt I can think of enough words to describe it. The green grass was like a soft carpet, tickling my bare toes, while I inched towards the tree. Slight pink petals swirled around me and I was fascinated by the grace of these tiny things.

Trembling I stretched out a hand and caught one of the petals in my hand. I looked at the small blossom in my palm and thought of all the people that deserved peace; that wanted peace. Was that truly so bad of them? Why had my nation decided to attack them and bring their ways in danger? As the wind took the petal and blew it from my outstretched hand, I realized something.

This war was folly, it was useless. There had been balance in this world, back when all the nations had lived together in harmony. Personally I had never believed that the Avatar truly was dead, I had always thought he would come back one day and restore order to the world. But never before had I really wished for it. Yet now I did. I wished for the Avatar to defeat Fire Lord Ozai and bring peace and balance to the world again.

But where did that put me? I asked myself as I sat down against the great trunk of the tree, watching the petals sail towards the ground sadly.

I didn't know what Ozai had done with my visions. Back when I still was in the Fire Nation, I had never thought about it, but now, sitting here in a foreign kingdom, I wondered. How many people had died because of what I had seen? How many families had been separated because of it? If I wouldn't have told him, would it still have happened? The guilt was unbearable. I didn't realize the tears sliding down my cheeks, closing my eyes in the face of shame and guilt.

I should never have been telling Ozai I could dreamsee, and even if what had stopped me from telling him lies about the future? I had told him what I had seen and he had most certainly taken it and used it to rage war against an entire world. Why had I obeyed him and followed his command? How could I have overlooked the sorrow and the pain and the countless loss of lives erupting from it?

I had never felt so ashamed of myself than I felt right now.

My thoughts were interrupted as I heard soft footsteps behind me. Normally I would have spun around, ready to defend myself, but now in the current state I was in, I didn't care anymore. So I just looked up, wiping my face with the blanket and looked at the young woman who had sat beside my bed. I didn't even knew her name, I realised.

"Thank you for your help. I'm Kyona. Am I allowed to know your name?" I asked weakly and watched her sitting beside me. She had a slight, but sad smile on her lips and her eyes were full of pity. I didn't know how long she had stood there, watching me, but from the looks of it, it must have been a while.

"My name is Song. When you reached the village, you passed out and the people brought you here. My family and I; we run this infirmary since generations now. You were lucky we found you. But tell me, why were you crying? Is it because of the burns? They will heal, you know? You just need to wait a while." She answered and shot concerned glances to my arms and legs.

"No, I didn't cry because of the burns. It was something else, but I'd rather not talk about it right now. I hope that is all right with you?" I answered her and even managed a smile. I can't remember when last I had smiled, it all seemed so long ago now, like a dream from a past life, when I had been a different person in a different life.

"You shouldn't walk around, you know? You still need rest and I need to change your bandages. Come on, I have brought you some food also. But first we need to look after your wounds." She announced and stretched out her hand for me to take it. Looking at her open smile and the trust in her eyes, not yet twisted with fear and lies, I allowed myself to be taken back to bed by her. And it was good that Song was there, seemingly I overestimated my strength when I came out and staggered and swayed slightly. That caused Song to grab my shoulders carefully and help me back inside, where I all but collapsed on the bed. Seemingly it had been too much exercise for me to wander around.

I was silent as Song changed my bandages and she too had no urge to speak. She seemed to sense that something was bothering me but she never asked and I was grateful for it and I respected her because of it. She sat with me while I ate and helped me put on some clothing so that I could walk outside for a bit. She simply refused to leave my side and silently I thanked her for it. There was something in her presence that reminded me of Nira, though thinking of her did hurt. I hoped she was well, oh how I hoped. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't reach her in my dreamvisions anymore; it was like she was in a sealed room, barred with heavy locks. Song helped me many a time in the following days, but after two weeks I could walk alone and my strength returned slowly as my body healed. I was still paler than usual and the guilt over my actions weighed me down, but at least my body healed. I was given shelter in the infirmary until my wounds were completely healed and I could leave their care and one of the young boys from the village came back with my belongings which he had been sent to retrieve. I smiled at him and presented him with five silver coins out of my hoarded money and the face he showed, full of wonder and gratitude was almost too much to bear for me. That boy was such a nice young child and he was thankful for some coins I, a Firebender, had given him.

I seldom spoke though, and if, then only to Song, when she visited me to tend my burns. I was often seen in the garden under the cherry blossom tree, meditating or so it must have looked to them, but in truth I was walking in dreams. Sometimes my own, sometimes I chanced to cross another ones dreams. Together the dreams painted a glimpse of the future only I could see. And it truly was devastating to me. I saw Ozai, ruling the world with terror and fear, men, women and small children killed and burned on the last battle field. It was clear to me that I had to stop that from happening, though how I would do that I couldn't say. But the Gods had given me the gift of foresight for a reason and I believe it was this one. To do my part in this Great War and to strive with the Fire Nation, my own homeland.

* * *

Ok, so now Kyona has decided to side with the good guys, what will happen next? 

I seriously hope I get a few more reviews! Not to get me wrong, Jasmine's reviews are always welcome, but a bit more feedback from the other readers would be nice. So click that da*** green button!


	7. Heading For Shelter

Finally got over my writers block and have ow finished the next chapter. It's kinda short and I'm not entirely satisfied with it, so please forgive me.

Thanks go to arizony and Jasmine Hatake, who seem to be pretty much the only ones who really review!

* * *

**Heading for shelter**

After four weeks I was finally back to my old self again, well at least almost. But I could walk longer without tiring, my strength and vigour had returned and I was released from the healer's care. In the morning I put on my new clothes and got ready to depart, but I wanted to thank Song and her family for their help, so I postponed my departure and went into the village to look if I could find something to Song's liking. As I walked through the market, buying food for my journey and looking at various items thinking about what to get Song to show her my gratitude for her help, I passed a pillar and glanced quickly at it. Several posters hung there, all from the Fire Nation. At first I passed them by, but then I realised what these posters showed and walked back to have a second look.

There was one with that bald monk I always saw in my visions, the only one in my visions I didn't know, apart from his companions. Interested I read what the poster said; maybe I could get a name to the face of the boy. It just said that the Fire Nation had labelled him an enemy of the Nation and was looking for him. There was a high reward for his capture, but he needed to be found alive. As to why it didn't say and sadly I wasn't able to read any more, for a man appeared next to me and brutally ripped down the paper and crumpled it.

"Cursed Fire Nation!" he mumbled, but not to me in specific. Before he could walk away again, I grabbed him by the arm and held him back. One look into his eyes told me that he was a gentle nature, so he was no threat to me.

"What do you mean? Do you know the boy on the poster?" I asked him and waited until his eyes settled into mine and I had his full attention. Though he looked at me as though I was some sort of magical creature he hadn't yet seen.

"Haven't you heard? That boy is the Avatar! The Fire Nation wants him alive so they can go on with the war. I reckon they're pretty scared of the boy, you know? Every Firebender is looking for him. I haven't seen him yet, but I heard from a friend of mine who helps me now and then that he is an Airbender. Supposedly the last. He's hunted by the Fire Nation Princess after the Prince has been labelled a traitor. No one has seen him since. But you haven't heard from me." He answered and I, too shocked to respond properly, just nodded and watched him walk away. That was a bundle of news and no mistake. The monk I had seen was the Avatar, no wonder Ozai had been furious when I had told him from the vision I had before I was banished. But Zuko, oh my poor friend. He was a traitor to his own nation and his own sister would probably not hesitate to catch him and leave him to Ozai's mercy. Sure, I had seen him in my visions, but I had drawn the wrong conclusions. I had assumed he was still on that fools errand his father had set him on when in truth he was a fugitive. I knew his uncle was with him and thinking General Iroh would protect him no matter what, yet it still was terrible. He was alone, landless, even as I was. I couldn't have seen it because I had been in slumber when the event had occurred, whatever it had been and strangely my visions before had not told me of any such a thing to be on its way.

Thinking about all that I went back towards Song's house, having all but forgotten about the gift I had wanted to give to her. She was waiting outside, just next to my ostrich horse and looked towards me as I returned.

"Oh, Song, I'm sorry. I wanted to give you a gift because you and your family have taken such good care about me, but I have forgotten. News has reached me and I must leave now. I'm afraid there isn't much I can give you apart from the money I gave you in exchange for your help." I cast my eyes down in shame, feeling terrible because I had forgotten Song over all my concern for Zuko and the world in general. But she only smiled and shook her head lightly.

"Don't worry, you don't need to get me anything. I'm a healer. The only reward I care about is seeing the people I care for being healthy again. I packed some things into your bag, I hope you don't need to use them, but still, maybe they come in handy." She answered in a caring voice and I couldn't help but hope that fate smiled upon her in the future. I embraced her and wished her good luck in the future and she handed me a map of the Earth Kingdom and said I needed to know where I was going in order to avoid Fire Benders. After I thanked her, I finally made my farewell to Song and the village and headed out again.

I travelled all day at leisure, having no real plan where I was going or where I might be swept off to. At dusk I halted and prepared for the night. While I ate some dry fruits I had bought earlier, I looked at the map. There was no knowing where the next village would be, but on the road I was taking now, I would end up in a desert sooner or later. And if I wanted to avoid that, I needed to change course tomorrow. The only question was, to what end I would travel.

If Zuko and General Iroh truly were fugitives as I was, then they would try and get as much space between themselves and the Fire Nation. Suddenly my eyes spotted the walls of Ba Sing Se on the map and I knew they would head that way. General Iroh had tried to conquer it and had failed; clearly that city was the perfect hide out to them. And therefore I was going there also. Maybe I could find him there. Perhaps I could be reunited with my long lost friend and help him in some way.

And maybe, just maybe I could find the Avatar also. If fate truly wanted me to find him, I needed to heed that call. If he wanted to launch an attack on the Fire Nation, he needed the support of the Earth King.

After I had finished my dinner, I allowed myself to drift off into the dreamrealm again, hoping to find Zuko somehow. Perhaps I could reach him and tell him that I still was there and was on the way to help him. But it seemed that Zuko's dreams were gone tonight, perhaps he wasn't sleeping yet. Frowning I seized my efforts to reach him and returned to the world of the waking.

Long I sat motionless, watching the moon climb ever higher in the dark blue sky while the stars loomed overhead and glinted brightly. At length I too fell asleep, allowing my body to sink into peaceful rest for a few hours. I knew I would wake at the slightest sound (another ability I share with Zuko), and my ostrich horse would warn me also, therefore I had no objections with deep sleep.

Even as the sun rose, I woke again from dreamless sleep, and resumed journey. Now that I knew where I was headed I made good progress. The rest of my journey was without any disturbances. I halted in some village on the way, stacking up my supplies again, but no one troubled me. Probably because I was armed and all that. I didn't dare to go anywhere without my sword now. Even though I valued life and held it dearly, I needed to think of my own safety first. It helped no one if I died here, homeless and alone and was buried somewhere in the woods. I tried to keep out of sight as much as possible though. In those weeks my stalking skills truly improved, I just avoided people. The first reason was because I had no real urge to get into any form of trouble and the second was that I didn't know how high the bounty was that had been surely placed on my head.

I did hear a lot of stories though. Most of them concerned the Avatar and where he had last been seen. It was told that three others ravelled with him, a Waterbender, an Earthbender and a Warrior from the Southern Water Tribe. Along with them went a flying lemur and a Sky bison. A Sky Bison! If it ever chanced that I could see that great creature, I would count myself lucky.

Yet some of the news I heard were grave. There had been raids of the Fire Nation and they captured many of the Earth Benders. And Azula had been spotted along with two other girls. A gloomy person armed with a good load of knives and daggers and a young cheery girl, who cart-wheeled a lot. I knew who these girls were. Mai and Ty Lee, they had been friends with the Princess back when I was still in the Fire Nation. I knew Zuko had a thing for Mai, and she had one for him, but it seemed that Azula tried her best to prevent anything from happening between them. But the fact that Azula ran rogue in the Earth Kingdom and was on the Avatars trail was somewhat disturbing. I dared not think of what could happen to the young Airbender if he found himself in the grasp of that Fire demon.

After weeks of travel I could spot the great walls of Ba Sing Se up ahead and knew my journey reached its end. Soon I would have to say good bye to my good beast of burden and enter the great city of the Earth King. So, upon seeing no one else I decided to make my rest here for the night. I refilled my water bottles and set up my camp. My ostrich horse lay down behind me, sharing the warmth of its feathers with me. As I cooked I watched the sun go down again in the west and wondered where Zuko was in this world, and what may happen to him. His mind was blocked to me for some reason, it was like a great wall of shadow surrounding him and not even I could reach out for him. I had never before experienced such a barrier; it was almost as if he was willingly blocking me out, even though he had no idea that I still was alive and on the way to help him. Hopefully my assumptions were right and they would head for Ba Sing Se.

Ceasing my thoughts I started to count the rest of my money. It was still much and would get me through life for at least several months, especially if I sold the ostrich-horse. I had no need of such a beast in Ba Sing Se, seemingly there were trains sped by Earthbending to travel through the city. So, when I arrived in Ba Sing Se, the first thing I needed to search was a place to sleep. And then I could start looking for Zuko or the Avatar, whoever would be found first. Both sides could need my support, for who wouldn't like to see the future?

But the thought of Zuko ignited another, more dreadful train of thought. What if he met me and disliked the person I have become. If I was honest to myself, I was now a criminal, a traitor and a fugitive. How could I hope that he would ever set eyes on me again, much less like me? Probably he would turn away and leave me at the mercy of the world, because I had betrayed his nation and his father. All right, I didn't really betray my nation, but surely that was what Ozai had told my friend. And after all I had suffered through in Yon's little hell; how could I ever again meet his gaze? How could I explain to him what has happened to me? Why I never would get my honour back, much less my innocence? All had vanished from me, everything I had held my own, my life, my honour, everything was now gone. How could I ever look at him again?

Over all those dark thoughts that swarmed in my head, I nodded a little. As the moon climbed over the walls of the great Earth Kingdom Capitol, I fell into deep slumber.

My visions that night were dark and troubling. I saw the Avatar on a sharply outlined mountain cliff staring at the night sky, his face devoid of emotion. Only his eyes showed the sadness and the hopelessness in his soul. The dream changed and I found myself crossing a dream belonging to one I hadn't yet seen. He was a tall, but unforgiving man, his hair braided in a long plait, wearing the livery of the Earth Kingdom, sitting on a throne of gold, at his feet a very royal looking man and a bear, held by grim looking agents. This was a dream of this man, I just chanced to cross it. So it meant that it hadn't yet happened. I left the dream and focussed on Zuko, but couldn't cross the barrier to his dreams. Slowly this started to get frustrating. Even as I turned my mind away, I saw a lightning crash through my surroundings. A blue dragon flew towards me, shooting blasts of cold fire from its jaws and lightning from its eyes. Just as I thought it would reach me and burn my body to a cinder, a fiery red dragon crashed down and fought with the blue one. Fiercely they tried to take the other down, biting and lashing out with their claws.

Terrified I woke to the stillness of night around me and no dragons clashing in the dark sky above. I had never before had a vision of dragons. It is told that the dragon means great power and long ago dragons were among the higher royalty, mostly the Fire Nations Royal Family possessed them. Avatar Roku had a dragon. Maybe this vision meant a great battle coming towards the world.

I didn't sleep that night, only waiting for the dawn to come and I could resume my journey. Maybe the suns rays would bring me counsel.

* * *

Like I said, kinda short and all, but I hope you enjoyed nonetheless! 

And I'm giving up asking for reviews now, seeing as I only get reviews from certain people! Just read and enjoy it!


	8. Walls of Safety

Ok, just finished it and thought I'll upload right away. It seems I have finally defeated my writers Block! So YAY to me!

Enjoy!

* * *

**The Walls of safety**

As soon as it was fully light, I was on my way again, heading straight for the wall of Ba Sing Se. There had to be a way to get into this city for fugitives and surely enough, just as the sun met its height proving to be midday, I spotted a long lane of people heading for a building. Trains emerged from it on high platforms, leading towards an opening on the great wall. The outer wall was still a good distance away, but it seemed to me that this place was the only way to get into for some miles. Drawing closer I perceived that only from the direction I had come it was visible. The other sides were barred by great cliffs of rock, possibly drawn up by Earthbenders to keep the location safe from attack. Drawing a shaky breath I rode on, hoping my identity wouldn't be spotted. I could only imagine what was done with one puny Firebender by several Earthbenders. Jail most likely, torture perhaps, though I didn't know how Earthbender prison would be. Knowing that their personality was a lot calmer than the Fire Nation's inhabitants, it seemed unlikely that they would torture anyone to death, but jail still was a good bet.

When I arrived before the guards, I dismounted my ostrich horse and led it towards the first man I saw. Of course he barred my way and stared grimly down at me. He was huge, taller than any man I had seen. A quick look at his body proved that he was a man possessing a terrible strength of body, but his eyes told he was not necessarily violent to others. He was just the gate keeper, assigned to ensure the safety of those within.

"Tell me your name and state your business." He said; his voice rumbling to my ears.

"My name is Qin La and I wish to go to Ba Sing Se." I answered, meeting his gaze and holding it. I had no intention of telling him my real name; it still was possible that my name was known even this far from the Fire Nation. After all, Kyona was not a very popular name.

"And what do you want to do once you're there?" he asked, but his expression had softened a bit. Obviously he was buying my lie, though I felt bad for lying to him (I always felt bad when I was obliged to lie).

"I heard that a friend of mine went here. I want to find him." At least that was no lie, though I didn't really know if Zuko was within these great walls or not. Nodding the guard smiled shortly and let me pass.

"Then enjoy your stay in Ba Sing Se." he said and I gave him a quick smile as I passed him.

"By the way, animals are not allowed in the trains. Inside is a man that would buy your ostrich horse for a good price." He called after me.

"Thank you." I called back and smiled once more. Strangely that man had looked straight into my eyes, his gaze never wandering over my body. It had been quite some time since I had met a man or a boy that had looked only into my eyes. Maybe the universe was making amends to me now, smiling at me upon the road I had chosen.

Just like the guard had told me, inside there was a man who bought the animals taken in by the travelling people. I sold my good beast to him and received fifteen silver coins (more than I had paid for the animal) and once I was sure I had taken all my belongings off it, made my way over to a counter where tickets were sold. I spotted a lane leading towards a greedy looking old woman and decided that I should try it there. After all, I had no passport and that could get me into a bit of trouble. If I wanted to avoid that, I needed to get into a lane with someone who could be bribed. And this old hag seemed fit for that. The lane worked its way swiftly forwards and soon it was my turn. I already had my hand around several gold coins (of the few in my possession) and stepped up to the woman.

"Destination?" she spat. Yes, that gleam in her eyes couldn't be mistaken. She would do anything for money.

"Ba Sing Se." I answered her, as calmly as I could manage.

"Passport?" she asked me and set eyes on me. I met her gaze head on.

"I don't have one. I'm a fugitive as you see and most of my belongings were stolen."

"No passport, no ticket."

"How about this? I give you five gold coins and we forget about the passport?" I asked her in a low voice so that only she could hear me and placed the coins on the desk in front of her. Quickly she looked down and for a moment I feared she would call the guards or something. Moments flew past and finally she laid her hand over the coins and stamped a ticket before handing it to me.

"Welcome to Ba Sing Se." she said grinning and I took my ticket and left quickly towards the train in the distance. I made it just before the doors were closed and sat down on the nearest bench, breathing deeply. I had made it! Soon I would be in Ba Sing Se, the safest place to be from the Fire Nation. Finally I could relax for a couple of days, having not to fear to be robbed while I sleep or to be delivered to the local authorities by some random person I crossed paths with. All I now had to worry about was to find Zuko and the Avatar.

* * *

Later that day, as the sun was about to vanish behind the horizon, I closed the door to my new room. It was rather small, but I could lock the door and come and go as it pleased me. It was a start. Everyone needs a safe haven from where they can embark on journeys. I looked around the room, taking my surroundings in. There was a small space in the far left corner where I could make my bed, a fireplace, a low couch and two windows. The colors were mostly greens and browns, characteristic for the Earth Kingdom. So, all in all, it was nice enough. I set my bag on the couch and took off my travel-stained cloak. Looking in the mirror I frowned surprised at my reflection. It was thinner, leaner than I remembered, the curves outlined and sharply defined. Though my features were still somewhat childish, my figure certainly was not. My long raven hair lay around my shoulders, having lost its shine and I decided I would take a bath first of all. Opening a door I found myself in the tiniest of bathrooms ever. I had barely space enough to turn, but everything was there. A bathtub (though it didn't nearly deserve that name), a little cabinet with a bowl on top and another mirror. There was a pump transporting the water from below up to my room and I started filling the bathtub. Fishing through the contents in my bag I found a small gift from Song. Jasmine soap, wrapped with a nice little bow around. I smiled again as I thought of that young woman. She really deserved a present. If chance ever allowed my path to lead back to her, I would get her a splendid gift, I promised myself that.

Seeing the tub was almost full I closed the hatch for the pump again and put my hand into the cold water. Being a Firebender sure has its ups and downs. This was a convenient up. I could heat the water myself. Directing the energy to my left palm and releasing it into the slowly warming water, I allowed myself to think of how to achieve the task ahead. How would I find the Avatar? He had no reason to trust me, a Firebender. And to top that I was a friend of Zuko, who had hunted them for a while now. Though I wasn't sure of how to gain their trust, I knew that fate would find a way.

Seeing the water steam lightly, I stopped heating the water and undressed myself. I caught a quick glimpse of the burn mark on my shoulder and shuddered. I needed to get rid of that shameful mark somehow, but such things could wait until after I had finished my long awaited bath. As soon as the water touched my pale skin I could feel my muscles relax at the pleasant warmth spreading through my body. I hadn't realized how much I had missed a hot bath in safety, having all but washed myself in cold streams on the way here. And the journey had taken me several weeks after all.

But now I was safe, free and engulfed by warmth so wholly, I almost forgot about everything. Sighing softly I leaned back, wetting my hair and started to wash it. I took my time; after all such long hair needs his share of special treatment.

When I finally after about an hour left the bathtub again, I felt refreshed and wide awake. The sun had disappeared behind the hills of the horizon a while ago and night lay over the capital. I wrapped clean garments around my body and moved to the window to take a look around the place. Absentmindedly I ran my fingers through the strands of hair around my head, wanting to get rid of most of the knots before I started combing it. So while I combed my hair, I looked down at the streets below, watching the people usher to and fro, eager to get inside their homes. The innkeeper had warned me not to go outside when it was dark, many robbers were outside now. The Dai Li, the police of Ba Sing Se, kept them in check as best they could, but they were just too many. He had told me that things in the middle ring were better, with fewer robbers, but here in the lower ring it was just a slum at night.

I finished combing and made a fire under a small pot in the fireplace. I used the spark-stones, for the fireplace was next to the window and I didn't want anybody to find out I was Fire Nation. I had had enough trouble so far. I cooked a bit of soup, using dried meat and the last of my vegetables and added the last of my rice, getting a nice meal together. Tomorrow I surely needed to get supplies and maybe some new clothes. The clothes I had were fine, but I only had the one set of them and I wanted another one. A little something to lift my spirits.

After I had finished my dinner and cleaned off its remains, I made my bed for the night, making sure the door was locked and the sword lay near (just in case) and stretched myself out on the ground.

I slept without any dreams or disturbances until dawn.

* * *

Ok, now we are in Ba Sing Se! Hate, love, have no opinion at all?

I'll update as soon as I can!


	9. New Friends

Ok here it is, the next chapter!

Thanks to arizony who really lighted my day by the reviews he gave! Thanks man!

* * *

**New friends**

As soon as the sun reached over the walls and lit the city, I walked out to buy stuff and explore a bit. Things were cheap here as most of the items were produced within the city limits and there was hardly any cargo shipping. No wonder the city had eluded General Iroh; the whole prospect of a siege lay in the possibility of people giving up the fight because they ran out of water of food. But with mostly everything produced in the city, from bread to armor and weapons, this city truly was unconquerable. Fascinated I took in my surroundings, the market with its countless things and various foods and the craftsmen selling their stuff. After a while I spotted a shop where clothes were sold and I entered it. An old woman sat behind the counter sewing, she only looked up quickly as I entered and told me to call for her if I needed assistance. I watched the tunics (all mostly green, how obvious) and trousers and shoes, it was long since I had leisure to buy clothing that was really to my liking. Last time I simply took what Song gave me, for the clothes I had bought at the harbor had been battered and torn. Now I could pick what I liked. I set my eyes to a dark green robe with matching trousers when the old woman joined me.

"Can I help you dear?" she asked kindly and smiled up at me. I'm not that tall, but this woman was puny next to me, barely reaching my shoulder.

"Well, I like this robe; do you think I could try it on?" I asked back, drawn in by her kindness. Her voice kind of reminded me of my mother.

"Oh, sure dear. Let me show you where you can change." With that she took the robe and led me to a corner in the back of the shop, secluded by a heavy curtain from viewers.

The robe fit me nicely, it consisted of a tight tunic in a very dark green, almost black; a pair of trousers in the same color and an outer robe of a lighter shade, brimmed with white, stylized waves. I walked out and looked at myself in the mirror, turning around and looking down my body fascinated. I really looked great in this. Seeing my smile, the lady brought me a dark green coat for me to try on along with it.

Grinning I looked at myself. Now I looked ready for meeting anyone, even Zuko. My burns were all covered up and only my face was shown.

"It's perfect. How much do you want for it?" I asked the woman eagerly. Now that I had found a nice new robe, I didn't want to change into my old clothes again.

"It's twelve copper pieces for all, dear. And if I may say so, it really suits you. Do you want to purchase it?" she inquired to know, looking pleased at my appearance. Eagerly I nodded, folding up my old stuff and counting the money down.

As I left the shop, wearing new clothing, I headed for some supplies merchant, spending a good deal on essential food like meat and rice. I even bought some spices. Grinning over my 'oh-so-girly' way to spend money, I brought my bags to my new home and started stashing them away. It wasn't nearly midday yet and I didn't feel like staying in my new home all day, so I ventured out again, but left my money at home. I wasn't going to spend any more precious coins on other things, I had what I needed. I walked at leisure through the streets, heading towards the middle ring. There were a lot of people on the streets, but I always looked to get out of the way. It may be that I am a woman, but I am far from gullible. Even though I had no money on me, someone could try and steal something from me, and I didn't want that kind of trouble.

The day passed with me looking at the streets and shops and all the wonders of Ba Sing Se and as the evening drew nearer I headed back towards my new home. When I was just one corner from my apartment, I ran into a huge mass of flesh, grunting slightly as I hit it. Surprised I staggered two steps back and grabbed a nearby wall to prevent myself from falling. Grimly I looked at the human obstacle in my way and briefly wondered if that man wanted to rob me. Well, if he tried, I would give him a run for his money.

Yet instead I heard a rumbling and somewhat caring voice from the man.

"I'm sorry; I didn't see you coming down that way. I should pay more attention to my surroundings." He said and I looked further up to meet his gaze. Realizing I had just bumped into the Earth Kingdom guard from the train station, I smiled quickly to cover my surprise.

"No, it is me who has to apologize. I wasn't really paying attention either."

"Say, aren't you that young woman from yesterday? The one who boarded the train in search for her friend? Qin Lo isn't it?" he asked, pleased that he recognized me.

"Qin La, but yes, it is me." I answered and backed away a pace. I was standing much to close to this huge man for my liking. He seemed to sense my discomfort and made a small step backwards and looked down at me. He certainly wasn't a cruel person, his eyes told me that. He seemed generally pleased with the fact he had bumped into me and wanted to stay out of my comfort zone. And it looked like he wanted to talk to me, just talk, like that one sailor I had knocked out back at the harbor.

"My name is Chen. What are you doing here? The night is closing in and a woman of your age shouldn't be wandering the streets at night alone, especially not here." He said and bowed courteously to me. A bow which I returned. Chen, how fitting. It meant 'true man', a thing which he seemed to be. If there is one thing I have to admit, is that I learned to see through peoples eyes into their souls. Most men I had met were evil, cruel beings, not the least bit drawn back by the pain of a very young woman, but some, like this man, were kind souls.

"I was just on my way back to my lodgings. Seemingly I forgot about time as I was exploring the city." I explained and caught the amused gleam in his eyes. I knew what he would be asking next.

"Do you want me to escort you home? That way no one will bother you." He asked, eagerly waiting for a response on my part.

A first I wanted to deny, but something made me yield to his desire. It was such a simple wish after all, it couldn't go unfulfilled.

"It would be nice to have company on the walk." I announced and walked next to him. Strangely, despite everything men had done to me I felt no fear next to him.

We walked in silence, which gave me time to ponder on that. I was still wary about him and prepared for anything he might try, but I wasn't riddled with crippling fear. It was strange to me, to feel at ease next to a man that huge and filled with raw strength. But his appearance calmed me, I still can't say why. Maybe I just felt he was no threat to me, that he held a woman's life as dearly as his own.

At length we reached the building where I had my lodging in and I heard Chen chuckle lightly. It wasn't a mean chuckle, it was filled with merriment and joy.

"What is it? What do you find so funny?" I asked, but couldn't stop the smile from my lips emerge to my eyes.

"My own lodgings are not far away. Barely a few steps." He answered still laughing his booming laugh at the irony of things. Yet I didn't fall into that laughter. The prospect of someone who knew me living so near filled me with something I can only describe as dread. He knew where I lived! Even more, he lived nearby!

He stopped laughing as he saw my furrowed brow and my gaze aiming at the ground. Somehow he seemed to understand that I was distrusting of men in general.

"I do not know what has happened in your life that you were obliged to seek refuge in Ba Sing Se, but I can tell you that I mean you no harm. I merely thought to get you to your home safely. Now as I have done that, I bid you goodnight, Qin La." He bowed, but I couldn't miss the spark of pity in his eyes and I felt guilty for it.

"Thank you, Chen. It was nice walking with you. Maybe we chance to see each other again." I said, though I hoped I hadn't gotten too far with this. After all, it could still be that he played me and only waited for the opportune moment to strike. But the grateful smile he showed made me feel at ease again. Something in him reminded me of Zuko, somehow. I cannot explain it.

"If you would like, I have the day off tomorrow. I could show you around the city. Or even have a cup of tea with you." He replied hopefully and I hesitated yet again. Was this the invitation for a date? And if it was, should I accept it? The only times when I had been with members of the other gender alone, it was clear what they wanted. I had no knowing of dating and such. Still, it was worth a try. And perhaps he could help me in my search for Zuko and the Avatar. He was working at the train station anyway, he saw all the newcomers who came to the city walking the path I had trodden.

"That would be nice, I think. Having a guide often helps finding the right way." I answered him, tossing in a bit of my old mentors' wisdom to assure me. His face brightened immediately and he bowed again to me.

"Then I will await you here tomorrow morning. After the sun has risen over the walls."

I nodded and we parted with courteous words. I waited until he had disappeared round the next corner, before I went inside and made my dinner. While I ate, I couldn't stop myself from forming a smile on my lips.

This would make my search a lot easier.

* * *

The next day came without any troubles in my sleep. Again thanks to Song, who had had the liberty of putting some tea leaves amidst my traveling gear that allowed me to sleep without dreams for the night. I woke shortly after dawn, preparing myself for the day with fixing my breakfast and taking another approving look into my mirror. I looked still much the same as the day before, only a slight pink blush was on my cheeks. Was I really exited to meet Chen? Agni above, my mother would have a fit if she still cared if I went outside with an Earth Kingdom guard without any protection. Of course, thinking about my parents still hurt, but I believed they were in the care of the gods now, where they surely are happier than they were before.

Strapping my sword around my belly (as always) I grabbed my cloak and took one final look at the full sized mirror. The cloak hid the sword perfectly which was good, because I wasn't going anywhere without it anymore. Smiling slightly, I exited the room and stepped out on the streets. The sun only barely touched the trim of the walls, but Chen already was waiting for me. Though I had made no extra effort on myself, he looked as if I was a blissful spirit to him, which made me blush even more. No man had ever looked at me like that.

The day went quickly by as he escorted me through the city, showed me the best places to eat or to get tea, and showed me to the university of the great Earth Kingdom capital. We lightly talked as if we had known each other for years and slowly my distrust against him vanished. I was still wary though, I told him nothing of whom I was looking for or why or where I had come from for that matter and he seemed content with that. As the day waned on, we steered towards the restaurant district, for we both felt slightly hungry after our exploration of the city. While we walked, he told me of his work, how he had gotten to the job of guarding the fugitives from threat. I have to admit, it was pretty fascinating to listen though. He was he first Earthbender I had leisure to talk to and it surprised me how calm he was. Nothing ever seemed to get him angry. Not even when a child bumped into his legs and smeared something looking like snot on his trousers, he merely reached down, set the kid to its feet again and with a calm warning to be more careful next time, sent it on its way again.

It was nice to have him around, his temper matched mine and I think that was why we connected so easily.

As we drew closer to a small restaurant next to a rich garden or park, and sat down to have a meal, I couldn't stop myself from staring at his posture. He was tall, masculine shoulders pressing against the fabric of his light green tunic and his gaze always was open and friendly. Presently I realized that he had asked me a question and I hadn't yet answered, too caught up in my own observations.

"I'm sorry, what did you ask?"

"I asked if you have any idea where that friend of yours could be in this city. Maybe I could help you find him." He answered, calm and not in the slightest irritated by my lack of response.

"I haven't found him yet, but that isn't surprising considering the size of this city. It will certainly take a while. But I am confident; I'll find him when the time is right." I answered him in the same calm manner I had shown all day. Strange as it was, I truly was calm in Chen's presence.

"What does your friend look like, maybe I could ask around if anyone has seen him lately." He offered smiling, eager to help me. A desire at which I had to smile also.

"Well, if you truly wish to know, I'll tell you. He is my age, a young man often being angry and resentful to others. He is taller than me now I guess and there is a terrible burn mark covering his left eye and that side of his face."

At the mentioning of that scar, Chen drew a sharp breath.

"He had a run-in with a Firebender?" he asked, displaying something I can only describe as pity.

"I guess you could call it that. He didn't attack them, but the man still burned him for refusing to fight." I left out that the man had been his own father, for it would have been just too obvious who I was looking for. After all, most people had heard about the banished prince of the Fire Nation, getting burned by his father whom believed him a weakling.

"He means a lot to you, doesn't he?" Chen asked quietly, not meeting my gaze. He had drawn the wrong conclusion.

"He is dear to me, but not in the way you think. We are siblings at heart. He is my brother and I have to find him. Such is my destiny, to prevent him from making the wrong decision in his life when the time comes for him. I feel nothing more than a sister's love for him." I explained quickly and wondered at the same time what had caused me to say it. Of course it was true, but why had I told Chen that? Was it because of the unveiled pain and sadness in his green eyes? Maybe it truly was. However he seemed to regain his posture and his temper again, holding his emotions under a tight reign.

"I will tell the other guards of him and when someone spots him, I'll tell you." He said, but the pain in his eyes was only veiled. Frowning I nodded, there was something in his gaze I couldn't understand yet. Not only that he behaved differently from everything I believed a man would, there was something else in his eyes, I just couldn't place it yet.

I steered the conversation away from that topic and the rest of the evening was filled with laughter and happiness of me and my newfound friend. Despite my arguing, he insisted on paying the bill by himself, telling me that a true man must know how to make a woman comfortable. Smiling I obeyed him and we proceeded towards my lodging again.

When we reached it, I was surprised, for he bowed low to me, as if I was royalty to him. Don't get me wrong, I am royalty, only Chen didn't know that at the time.

But I saw how pleased he was, how happy he seemed to have been able to spend the day with me, and strangely enough, I felt it also. It had been a nice day, just walking around, forgetting all my sorrows and worries about the future for a day and I told him so, watching as his smile got broader and the gleam in his eyes grew stronger. Half I expected him to lean in and touch me, but he didn't.

"Good Night, Qin La." He said and turned to leave.

"Good night, Chen." I whispered towards his retreating shadow, soon lost among the darkness around me. I quickly proceeded up the stairs and into my room, finding it exactly as I had left it. I poured myself some tea and while I waited for the time to be right to drink it, I sat by the window watching the moon stand in the starlit sky above. Sure, the day had been nice, and that strange gleam in Chen's eyes could not be mistaken, but I had to focus on my errand. Chen liked me, liked me a lot by the looks of it, but I couldn't afford to pull him any closer to me than I already had. Though it hurt me to think it, but right now he was only a pawn to me, someone to give me in-depth news on the arrivals. If anyone, he would be able to tell me when Zuko arrived in Ba Sing Se. Or the Avatar for that matter, though I doubted he would be able to tell me that. The Avatar had a Sky-Bison after all and could just fly over the gigantic wall straight towards the Earth Kingdom palace in the deeps of night and leave again ere the sun rose in the east.

While I drank my tea, I thought of the young Airbender and his oncoming quest of saving the world from destruction. The boy in my vision couldn't be much older than twelve; it was an awesome responsibility to put on the shoulders of one so young. I wondered if he could ever live up to the expectations thrown at him. My visions had been unclear about that, seemingly the Avatar's future was something I couldn't see, because every decision he or his friends made, in every moment of time; were just too unpredictable to see and draw conclusions by. Strange, I almost felt that I was only the chronicler of these events, a figure in shadow, only looking at the future and never touching it, never changing it. I hadn't even been able to change my own fate, how could I assume to change the fate of other people.

It all narrowed down to the one thing I couldn't predict, couldn't see. My own personal decisions.

* * *

Ok, I really have a run on this trory right now, I hope it continues to be so fluidly written by me and no new writers block will disturb my work! Anyways, enjoy!


	10. Rooftops

I'm very sorry for the delay, but here it is, Chapter 10! I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**Rooftops**

I woke on the couch, where I had fallen asleep on in my musings. I had again dreamed of that blue dragon, but this time it was attacking the Avatar and his body shook and twitched as lightning struck him. It was devastating to watch, to say the least. Slowly I became convinced that the blue dragon was Azula, a picture for her in my mind. I still remembered her though, she always seemed to have a cruel and hateful nature, mean when the opportunity struck. She had missed no opportunity to annoy Zuko or embarrass him even in front of his father, who loathed the boy right from the start. I had no idea why Ozai hated my friend, or why Azula despised him. But as I had seen in dreams three years ago, Ozai didn't even stop to scorch and banish his own son; he wouldn't have hesitated to kill him either.

I thought about that possibility while I washed myself up and combed my hair, fitting it in a loose ponytail dangling at my back.

When I stepped out towards my small fireplace again, I froze. Something was different, not here in my apartment, but in this city altogether. I felt it down to the very fibre of my body, a shaking sensation of happiness and joy speeding towards me, washing through my mind and I knew what it meant.

Even when I had been little, I always had been able to find Zuko, wherever he had hidden himself in. The Fire Sages said it was an uncanny gift to me; to be able to find the young prince whenever he was close. Okay, close as in 'Fire Nation Palace' close, and that was not really small.

Yet I knew it, Zuko had set foot into this city, I could feel it. Smiling brightly, I discarded all thoughts of breakfast and girt my sword belt and wrapped myself into my new coat. Swiftly I walked out into the streets, a tiny part on my mind arguing that I wouldn't find him that quickly (though I pushed that thought away) and made my way to the train station, where all the trains ended up sooner or later.

I waited there for hours, but I couldn't spot him. By the afternoon I gave up, knowing that he was in the city, but I wouldn't find him here. While I silently walked back towards my apartment, I thought of how to search for him. They were fugitives, but they surely hadn't as much money with them as I carried around. So they needed to get a job. The mere thought of Prince Zuko, heir of the Fire Nation, working in any ordinary place was truly comical. I could almost imagine his scowling and his ranting at doing such a thing. Upon being told that General Iroh had an almost frightening love (more an addiction) for tea, he would probably try to bribe Zuko into working at a tea shop.

The more I thought about it, the more plausible this seemed to me. Zuko had told me when we were younger that his uncle loved tea, a little too much for his own good, and his fascination would surely be a help in working. Though I still had problems with imagining these two doing commoners work. Back when I had to work for my money, I hadn't done it out of choice and knowing Zuko well enough, he wouldn't adapt to such a life as easily as any other person. Me excluded, for I still had troubles when I thought back at my old 'job'.

Sitting down on a bench near the middle ring (though I had absolutely no idea how I had gotten there), I pushed my mind further away from musing about myself.

Alright, Zuko would have to work, and knowing that General Iroh wouldn't leave him out of his sight (which I could sympathise with, Zuko had a talent for trouble), I just had to wait until rumour spread of great tea being brewed in the city. Strangely enough, the great Dragon of the West had almost legendary brewing skills when it got to tea. Therefore he would certainly be able to make the best tea in Ba Sing Se. And that being the case, word would soon spread of it. News travels fast, out in the wild or inside such a grand city, there are no boundaries for gossip. And I could use the time while I waited to improve my fighting styles (though I wouldn't be able to firebend here, it was too dangerous), assuming there had to be training grounds somewhere in this city. Maybe I could find a small Dojo where I could train without nasty questions to be asked.

I spent the rest of the day searching for such a place, but was out of luck. Either I was told they wouldn't let some random stranger in to train in their halls, or I was neglected because I was a woman, or I was being told they had no sword masters to train me. Really frustrated I gave up, even as the sun sank to the west. I made it back home before all the shops were closed, for I really had no urge to run into troubles here after nightfall. Frowning I cooked something up, meat and noodles with a bit of soup, wondering how I would be able to train when I had no place to go. This room was just about large enough to train my firebending stances, but training with the sword, I could forget that. I would end up destroying the room or hurting myself.

As night drew closer, I felt curiosity creep into my mind, along with a certain kind of restlessness. I had never looked upon this city in the dark, and if I moved silently, I couldn't be spotted. That way I could at least train my stalking skills. Maybe overhear something that might aid me in some way.

After I had finished my dinner and cleaned off its remains, I briefly thought of leaving through the front door, but threw that idea away. It was too obvious a way to get about; robbers could follow me from there too easily. Then there was only one other possible way I could take. Through the window and over the rooftops of this city. So, smiling slightly about my plans I proceeded to the window in my sleeping corner and pushed it open. Cooler evening air hushed through the room, while I closed the four buttons on my cloak and swung myself out onto the ledge beneath my windowsill. This was a first; I had never before left a room by the window, much less a window that was on the third floor, just below the roof. When I was younger, I had liked to climb trees; I suspected this to be somewhat similar. Now glad of my intense training back in Yon's place I pulled myself up and kneeled on the edge of the roof. Slowly I got up and made my way to the ridge, a firm and steady place to stand properly. Thankfully the houses here were built closely together; sometimes there was not even a space to stick a hand in between. Now that fact aided me, I quietly walked across the roof and jumped to the next one. Okay, maybe this wasn't going to be so hard after all. Though I avoided the taller buildings and hoped to stay out of sight, I made good progress. I kept an eye on the roads beneath, allowing them to guide my way through the quarters of the lower ring.

After about two hours I stopped at a ledge and looked down. I was now close to the middle ring and chose to get back. I could come back soon; this actually was fun in some sort. It gave me balance and strength, and above all, it gave me the ability to move around unspotted by the nightly robbers, which came out in packs to hunt their prey, so to speak. The way back actually was easier than the way to the middle ring. I moved swiftly, a shadow among shadows, unseen and unheard. It gave me such a sense of power and strength that I hardly dared to breathe. This was awesome, to speed through the city by night, unnoticed by all others, there to hear all there was to hear and to be able to vanish in a twinkling gave me a freedom I hadn't yet experienced.

Panting I reached my home and swung my body back inside again.

I promised myself I would be doing that again tomorrow night.

* * *

The next couple of days went by like a blur. I bought supplies sometimes and walked in visions even more often, practised my stances by day and went about by night. I even found a small park in the middle ring where I was allowed to train with my sword. I had thwarted a robbery and was rewarded by two shiny, small daggers the robber let fall when he fled before me. It wasn't until two weeks later that I had a run in with a strange human who also roamed the rooftops by night.

It wasn't far into the night, but I had already covered much of the distance I was going tonight, when I chose to rest a bit and look at the goings down in the streets. I was in the middle ring at that time and watched the people below walk to go to restaurants or plays or enjoying their own company, when I spotted a hunched figure on the rooftop opposite me. I couldn't see his face; it was hidden behind a mask of the blue Spirit. I had seen wanted posters for him; seemingly he had helped the Avatar escape the grasp of Admiral Zhao. Maybe he could tell me where the Avatar was and how I could reach him. Yet even as I stood up, he spotted me and moved quickly away. Frowning I followed him, always being on the opposite side of the road, never able to cross the distance. Something in his movements was familiar, I just couldn't place it. It was as if I knew the person behind the mask. But I couldn't concentrate on that while I ran to keep up with him. Don't misunderstand, masks are nothing to a Dreamseer, we tend to look past them at the soul of the being, but to do that, we have to meditate. And as far as I know, meditating while running over rooftops is kind of dangerous. After a while of chase, the man got out of sight by vanishing into a dark corner, leaving me behind, standing erect, but panting heavily atop a building, the faint breeze twirling my hair around my head again. I hadn't even received an opportunity to look closer at him. He carried Dao swords with him, so much I could spot, but other than that, nothing had been visible to give me a clue on the man behind the mask. Frowning I made my way back to my little sightseeing spot, sitting on the ledge for a good deal of the night, just watching the comings and goings and later I watched the starlit sky above, while the city grew silent around me. I made it back just before sunrise and thinking still of that man in the disguise of the Blue Spirit, I fell asleep.

Again, dreams and visions plagued my mind. I had dreamt of that dragon numerous times now, and every time the dream got worse. The blue dragon always succeeded, shocking the Avatar and knocking the red one to the ground. But this was more devastating than anything before. I saw the world, as if I was flying overhead, and the blue dragon flew below me. Fire scorched the earth and I heard the deadly wail of countless victims to the flames. Their screams were like a never ending melody of death, waxing and waning in intensity. Slowly the blue dragon got ever bigger, until it devoured the whole earth, leaving nothing but darkness behind, darkness and screams.

Shaking I bolted upright. If that dream-dragon really was Azula, then she planned something terrible, which involved the whole world being engulfed in flames until all was destroyed. And the fact that I dreamed of the Avatar getting hit by lightning meant that this was an event that needed to happen. It never changed, it never ended, it would happen and no one could stop it from becoming truth. And I wouldn't be able to hinder it, but I had to try somehow. Though how, I didn't know. And even though I knew from experience that fate couldn't be cheated, I still felt I had to try somehow.

Frowning I put on my clothing and went outside again, leaving the window open, in case I wouldn't make it back before sunset. I walked through the streets, proceeding to get towards the middle ring. I had no clear destination; I just needed some time to think. I passed on into the middle ring and busied myself looking at the stores and shops there, just letting my mind wander and not thinking of anything in particular. Suddenly, when I walked close to the wall, I spotted a poster hanging there. Curious I looked at it closer; a furry creature was painted on it, probably pretty large with an arrow on its head. In the left corner there was also a picture of the Avatar. Really interested I ripped the paper down and read through it. It said that the Avatar's bison had been stolen and shipped to Ba Sing Se. Anyone able to give information on where to find the creature should contact the Avatar personally.

That must have slipped my vision, I had no idea that the Avatar and his bison had been separated (and who would be so foolish as to capture the animal guide of the Avatar).

Frowning I stood there, contemplating my options. I could now go directly to the Avatar and offer him my help and counsel. But I had no idea if he would trust me; he truly had no reason to. I just had to trust fate to make our paths cross soon. And pray to Agni that he wouldn't see me as a threat.

Yet I had no more time to ponder on that, for to the left I heard an evil chuckle emerging from round the corner. Interested I walked over, stuffing the poster of the bison into my coat and grabbed the sword hilt. When I peeked around the corner I could see five men surrounding a young woman dressed in blue near a stream. Interestingly enough, she showed not the slightest trace of fear, just backing away a bit, even smiling slightly.

I crept closer, waiting for the right moment to come to the girl's aid.

* * *

Ok, Hope you liked it! Next chapter will be up as soon as I have finished it^^


	11. Meeting the Water

Ok and another chapter finished! I hope you like it and I haven't gone OOC...

* * *

**Meeting the Water**

It was fascinating to watch. The woman moved her arms gracefully above her head and shifted her stance towards the men and the water behind her followed her movements. It rose to a huge wave and splashed down onto the startled robbers. One ran away, shouting loudly for help, while the other four split up and surrounded the girl. She couldn't fight them all at once, so much was sure. Just as she slapped a whip-like waterform at the foremost, I saw the one behind her getting closer, raising a club above his head.

I reacted before I even knew it clearly. Drawing one of the daggers and throwing it past his nose, I stepped forward, taking a fighting stance and pointing the sword at him.

"Don't you know four against one is unfair?" I asked him and grinned. The girl spared me a quick glance, but was busy holding her attackers at a distance. One of the men was an Earthbender, so he was a tad more difficult to fight.

The two in front of me now attacked swiftly, but only relying on brutal force and raw power, swinging their clubs around in an attempt to hit me by any chance. I wished for no killing, so I merely sidestepped and let one trip over his own feet, giving him a kick in the stomach as he fell. He lay writhing on the ground, for I had hit him just above a very sensitive area of the male body and he would be causing no more problems to me. At least not right now.

Now the big guy with the club came closer, seemingly surprised that I had taken out one of his guys so easily, but that had only been luck aiding me. I blocked a savage blow aimed for my skull and jumped back. He surely was one fierce opponent, he was strong and if it chanced that he hit me with that club, I could die from the impact. Looking around me I spotted several large boxes behind me. Choosing to fight from higher ground, I swiftly climbed up, avoiding another blow. Once up, I had barely time to block another strike, but the club hit the box beneath my feet, shattering it. So much for fighting on the high ground, I thought. Now I had enough of this, it was tiring me and I had no real urge to fight for long. As he was busy pulling out his weapon from the wood and crashing down the box completely, I leaped over his head, rolled over and kicked his feet down, sending him to the ground. Grunting he tried to turn over, but I turned my sword around and hit him into the crook of his neck. He fell unconscious and didn't move again.

Panting slightly I turned around just in time to see that the Waterbender now too had enough and rose a huge wave above her head and upon splashing the man to a nearby wall, froze the water to immobilise him.

I had to admit, she sure was an amazing fighter and I hoped she wouldn't attack me after she was done with this guy. Satisfied she looked at me, but said nothing. Dimly I could hear the streets murmur rise and knew someone had notified the police. That meant the Dai Li, and I really had no urge to find myself in their grasp. She seemed to think the same, for quickly I could spot a hint of fear in her eyes. Sheathing the sword to indicate I was on her side, I motioned her to follow me. If there is one thing I have learned during my stay in Ba Sing Se, it is how to avoid people.

"Come on, I know a short cut!" I shouted and took off, grabbing my dagger out of a windowsill and sped down a narrow lane away from the tumult behind. As I glanced back, I saw her following me, which was good. I had a faint idea who she was and thanked fate for the chance it had just offered me.

After turning around several corners I ceased running and finally stopped close to a small park, for the first time looking at the young woman. She wasn't much younger than I was, maybe we were only a year apart, and her hair was bound into a tight braid in her neck. Two strands dangled in her forehead, framing the blue of her eyes.

"I could have taken them down all by myself you know?" she stated matter-of-factly and a bit annoyed.

"Of course. A Waterbender of your standards surely doesn't need my help, but I thought it would be fun after all." I grinned at her and she seemed to understand that I hadn't been there on purpose; it just had been a chance meeting. Rather fated, that is.

"Say, aren't you the Waterbender that is travelling with the Avatar?" I asked and looked openly into her blue eyes, now standing at a respectable distance, just in case she decided to drown me after all. Her surprised gaze locked into mine and briefly there was silence between us. Then she nodded slightly.

"How did you know?" she asked frowning and the light of suspicion grew in her eyes again.

"I saw it. I'm a Dreamseer, I had many visions of the Avatar and of you." I explained and the light faded, if only it didn't vanish entirely.

"How did you know where to find me?"

"I didn't. I just walked the streets and heard that guy chuckling from round the corner. I decided to have a look and here we are. My name is Kyona."

"I'm Katara. So you're saying that you saw us. How is that possible, where you following us or something?" she asked again, seemingly extremely protective of the others in her group. Something I could relate to, for if I was travelling with the world's last hope for peace, I wouldn't want anything bad to happen either. I went on explaining to her all I knew about Dreamseeing and how I was able to recognize her and she relaxed visibly. She understood that I meant no threat to her, but I deliberately left out that I was from the Fire Nation and knew Zuko. After all, my old friend had tried to kill them several times (though I believe he wouldn't have done it in the end, merely knocking them out instead of killing).

Upon asking, she told me of her travels and why they were in Ba Sing Se. Now for the first time I heard the name of the Sky Bison. Appa, what a strange name for such an animal, but that wasn't mine to judge. Unfortunately I hadn't seen the Bison, but I promised to tell them if I heard anything.

As the sun sunk towards the western horizon, we still sat together on some patch of grass in the park, talking to each other.

"By the way, I was really impressed with your Waterbending back there. You must be a master, by the way you fight." I said and watched Katara gaze to the ground. Was that a slight blush across her tanned cheeks?

"I'm no true master yet, but I learned from a great Waterbending teacher and now I'm teaching Aang how to waterbend. But you weren't bad either. I have not yet seen anyone fighting like that with a sword. Where did you learn it?" she asked interested, gazing at the black sheath of the sword at my side.

"When I was a kid, a friend showed me the basics. Everything else I worked out myself. So I wouldn't say I have a real fighting style, I just advanced the basics." I giggled slightly and she joined in. But after some moments her gaze went serious and I could tell she was asking something important now.

"So, if you can see the future, could you tell me what will happen?" she asked, looking away and I thought she must have had a run-in with a fortuneteller sometime in the past.

But now I was in a tight spot. Of course I could tell her what I had seen in my visions, but that would only happen if she didn't know about it. If I truly told her, she would base her decisions on what she had heard from me and that could alter the future in ways I couldn't see yet. Like I said, Dreamseeing is complicated; it is a real head-scratcher.

After I had contemplated things for a while, I decided against it. Well, not completely against it. I couldn't tell her exactly what was going to happen, but I could still help them.

"You need to be wary in the next weeks and months. I won't tell you what I saw in all detail and you must forgive me for that. If it ever chances that we meet again, I will explain everything. Meanwhile you must decide what you think is best for you and those around you. I think Azula plans something, I don't know what it is yet, but it will surely be dangerous."

"Will we even find Appa again? Aang is really upset about him being missing." Katara said, her gaze holding mine and I could sense that she was concerned for the Avatar's well-being.

"I don't know that. To be honest, I hadn't even known that the bison was missing until I found the poster on the wall right before I helped you. I don't know when you will find him, but I think destiny wouldn't allow the Avatar and his animal guide go separate ways." I answered truthfully and could see hope gleam up in Katara's eyes again.

Looking up I say the shadows advance, growing deeper and darker by the minute. The sun had disappeared behind the walls and the city was shadowed.

"I think you best get back to the Avatar. He probably is worried about you already. You have spent the last two hours or so talking to a stranger whom you met in the city." I said and grinned at her.

"I guess you're right. But why don't you come with me? I think it would be best if you talked to Aang directly."

"I disagree. I feel as if it is not yet time for me and the Avatar to meet in person. But that time will come, I'm sure. I just have some business to attend to before I can face him." I said mysteriously, for I still had to find Zuko and General Iroh in this great city.

However Katara seemed to take that for an answer, perhaps her travels with the Avatar had taught her to be patient about those things. She simply accepted that I allowed fate to lay my course.

Before we parted, she told me where their house was, so that I could find them if there was need for it. We bowed and I watched her taking off into the evening bustle of the middle ring. Soon she was lost to sight and I made my own way back. I was walking slowly, I needed time to think about everything and if I had made the right choice. Sure, I hadn't told Katara anything vital about the future, but she would be on guard now. Would that be able to change destiny already? And if so, what consequences would it draw?

My thoughts were cruelly interrupted when I once more overheard some men talking near me. I hadn't even acknowledged their presence, which was slightly disturbing, seeing as I normally was on guard all the time. Especially at night.

"Really, I'm telling you, it's the best tea I've ever had!" one of the men exclaimed excitedly.

Well, that piece of information was interesting; maybe I had been right about General Iroh's choice of work all along. After all, his tea brewing skills were honoured, at least I have been told that. Interested I moved closer to the two men, who were walking close together, discussing about tea.

"Oh, come on! It's just tea! What can possibly be so exiting about it?!" the other man looked a bit puzzled at his friend's marvelling.

"Really? You're kidding! Ok, I admit, I wasn't always into tea, but that Jasmine tea I got there, it was just delicious, to say the least. Though the tea master there told me that Ginseng tea was his personal favourite."

That narrowed it down even more to General Iroh. I remembered a dream I once had about Zuko and his uncle, as they were walking away from some field. Iroh had grinned at his nephew and had said proudly: "Of course. You know Ginseng's my favourite."

It could be Iroh after all. Deciding to seize my chance I stepped up to the two men.

"Excuse me, but I have been happening to overhear some of your talk and I wanted to ask you something, if you could spare a moment." I asked, doing my best to look innocent. Upon seeing the men nod and smile, I continued.

"I heard you speak about some marvellous tea you drank here. I'm a huge fan of tea and wanted to ask you where this tea shop was and who was the tea master?"

"Well, the mastermind behind the ginseng is an old man called Mushi. He works there together with his nephew, a grumpy young fellow, if you get my meaning. But the tea master is nice, very nice. He's smaller than you, and considerably wider. And he loves tea." The man explained, and my hopes rose even higher. An old man with a grumpy nephew? That sure sounded like them. Though the name was hilarious.

The man pointed out the tea shop for me and explained when it opened again in the morning. Thanking him, I returned silently to my temporary home, smiling widely.

Tomorrow I would look upon that tea shop and see if that man really was General Iroh. I thought of every possible way to talk to them, while I ate my dinner. But no matter how often I thought it through, every scene I played in my head; everything sounded just plain weird to me. How could I explain my presence to them? How could I explain that to Zuko?

Over all my thoughts and worries, I fell asleep, drifting off into that strange place where my mind took rest from the waking world.

Instantly I was entangled in visions again, seemingly all of them concerning Zuko. He was angry, confused, fuming, and disappointed, everything blending together into an impressive display of emotions. Then my mind cleared a little and I was looking directly at Zuko, his face a horrible display of hurt and betrayal. I found myself reaching out to him, wanting to touch him so badly, wanting us to be the friends again we had been before all this had happened. But he took a step back and looked at me like I was a traitor in his eyes; it seemed he was barely able to look at me at all. And then he turned away from me and as he did, the light faded and I was left alone in shadow. In my dream I shouted for him, frantically I sought for him, but I couldn't find him. He had turned from me, wanted nothing to do with me whom had no honour, had betrayed his father and had betrayed him by not telling him of my survival.

Shaking I woke again, his name a frantic scream on my lips. Spirits, probably the whole neighbourhood had heard that scream.

I understood what fate wanted to tell me with that. If Zuko knew I lived all those years, he would feel betrayed, hurt and lost. And not only because of that, he would feel betrayed because I had decided to side with the Avatar to bring his father down and stop this war. The only chance for him was if I wouldn't tell him, wouldn't talk to him, not for a while yet.

But I had to know if he was the 'grumpy nephew' that man had talked about, even if that meant that I would be confronting General Iroh alone. Sighing I accepted it, as I had accepted so many things in my past. I couldn't let Zuko know I'm alive, not yet.

Yet that didn't mean, I couldn't tell his uncle.

* * *

So, did you like it? I hope so...


	12. Finding The Dragon

Hello, sorry for the very late update, but I had a few problems with my computer and had to battle another attack of the dreaded Writers block!

I hope you like!

* * *

**Finding the dragon**

As I had promised myself, I returned to the tea shop as soon as the sun was in the sky again. I didn't get close, hiding in a shadowed corner, pulling the hood of my cloak over my head. Trembling I waited for anyone to come and open the tea shop. First of course I saw the owner, a middle aged man wearing Earth Kingdom livery, but shortly after he appeared I saw General Iroh walk around a corner, followed by Zuko. I had met the General in person when I was younger, but we had never spoken to each other, mostly he was around when I was preparing to leave again, or overlooking mine and Zuko's training sessions. And Zuko, well I would recognize him anywhere, even with that horrible mark on his face. He was tense, I perceived, as if he wanted to be anywhere else than here right now. Slightly panicking I hid myself deeper into the corner and clenched my fists. Every ounce of my soul was screaming to run out and greet them both, overjoyed with the fact I had found them. But my conscious mind prevented that luckily. Too afraid was I at the moment, too afraid that my dream was coming true and Zuko would turn from me, showing that sickening display of hurt in his eyes.

It took me another week of constant observing (which was me sitting on the ledge of some building near all day waiting) until I finally had an opportunity to talk to Iroh. I had followed them to their home and had only briefly returned to my own to find a bit of fitful sleep, and so it was that I was hiding in a corner as the retired General left the house alone and softly humming to himself made his way through the city. I followed him, ever so often glancing around me to scan for any signs of Zuko, but it was just the General. As I followed, I replayed what I was going to say to him, but still found that it would sound pathetic and empty, whatever I was going to say.

That day was long and tiring. General Iroh was offering his wisdom to the people he met, while he was constantly smiling to himself, though a tiny bit of sadness showed in his eyes. Briefly I wondered why that was and why he was walking the streets alone, seeing as he normally would spend time with his nephew, trying to keep him out of trouble. But as the day waned on and evening approached, he reached his destination. I stood a bit away, so I couldn't see clearly what he was doing.

As the wind carried the faint scent of jasmine joss sticks to me and as I saw the general sitting under a great tree on a hill, while the sun warmed his back, I understood why he had seemed sad underneath all his smiles.

Today was the anniversary of his son's death. Of course I knew how Lu Ten had died, but I hadn't known that the anniversary was today. Sadly I looked upon the hunched figure of Iroh, speaking an old prayer in my mind bidding the spirits to take care of the deceased, respectfully bowing my head deeply.

Briefly I wondered if I really should talk to him, I didn't really want to disturb him or anything, but I felt that this was possibly my only chance to speak with Iroh. So I sat myself down on a low brick wall and looked up towards the tree. Quietly I heard him hum a tune, but couldn't figure out what song it was.

After some time he sat up, his back going from hunched to erect again and he picked up a parchment from where he had put it at the base of the tree. He once more glanced at it with a sad smile, then folded it carefully and placed it back into his robes. I decided to seize my chance, standing up and walking carefully towards him. I briefly remembered something my mother had always quoted: 'Don't surprise a resting dragon, you might get burnt.' And upon recalling that General Iroh's epithet was 'Dragon of the West' I was even more cautious. When I was about ten paces away, I stopped and looked at the back of the older man. He didn't seem to have realised my presence and a slight pang of fear pierced my heart. Then, with all the calmness I still possessed, I spoke up, thought quietly, but loud enough for him to hear me.

"Excuse me?" I waited until his warm gaze rested upon my own. At first he didn't seem to recognize me, but then his eyes lit up and he smiled.

"Can it by any chance be possible? Is the young woman in front of me the little Lady Kyona?" his rumbling, soothing voice welled over to me and seemed to clench right at my heart.

"General Iroh, it is a great honour to meet you." I said and bowed respectfully in Fire Nation customs to him. He rose and returned the bow, but soon enough his questioning gaze was glued to my eyes, as if it couldn't be removed there.

"Zuko will be relieved to know you're alive. He has been devastated by the news of your death." He said looking into a far off distance; clearly he was remembering the day Zuko had been told of the murder of my family.

"No, General! Please don't tell him! He mustn't know it yet!" I shouted out, the vision all too clearly in my mind's eye. General Iroh seemed surprised, but nodded solemnly.

"Why don't you sit down and tell me how it comes that you are in Ba Sing Se." he said kindly and finally I could understand why Zuko liked his uncle so much. The old man was a kind and loving nature, very different from Azula or Ozai and he had offered my friend countless days of wisdom and understanding. And I found myself also trusting the retired General and so I sat down with him at the base of the tree and told him everything.

Though I didn't go into any details about my years in Yon's grasp, he seemed to understand and feel my pain and I could also discern a slight flash of anger in his wise eyes.

When at last I ended my tale and brushed a few stray tears from my cheeks, I felt his warm and comforting hand on my shoulder and for once I didn't shrug it away.

"I think I can understand now why you don't want Zuko to know. I don't think it's a good idea, but I can understand it."

"I don't want him to know because he would see me as a traitor. I turned my back on the land I was born in, I'm a fugitive and I know about the future. And on top of that, I have decided that I will help to end this war, whatever the cost." I stated firmly, knowing very well that I talked to the brother of the Fire Lord here and that he could attack me for such a treasonous declaration. But he just smiled and nodded, as if he had anticipated that already.

"I will not tell you how faulty your decision was, because in my travels with Zuko I have seen what my people have done to this world and what this war has done to my son and nephew. And being an old man as I am, I desire peace for my last days. I do not grudge you for it and I believe you have your reasons to choose that path. But if you will accept a friendly piece of advice, I will gladly give it to you." He said quietly and once again I was surprised by the patience Iroh showed. Somewhere in my heart I wished I had known him better when I had been younger, but instead of telling him so, I just nodded and looked him in the eye.

"If you trudge a rocky path, it is better to not trod it alone. Take comfort in others and let them allow taking comfort in you. I hope you can adapt to this advice better than my stubborn nephew, who seems to believe he needs no one and no one needs him."

General Iroh was talking quietly and his gaze rested on the grass underneath his shoes, as if he saw something interesting there. He frowned and fell silent, giving me time to process his wisdom. I didn't think of the meaning of that proverb at first, but turned my mind to the things he had said about Zuko. Surely my friend couldn't be really thinking such things. He must know how much his uncle depended on him.

"He will realize it someday, General. I'm certain he will." I said and smiled at the kind man next to me. His solemn gaze found mine and for a few moments we seemed to be connecting in our mind with each other, as if words were unnecessary, we both cared equally for Zuko and that was what bonded us together.

As the shadows advanced around us, General Iroh at last broke the silence.

"I think you should be getting to your home now, it isn't safe outside after dusk. I wouldn't want you to get hurt." He said smiling upon me and I returned the smile with genuine pleasure.

"And so should you. Zuko is probably worried about you. You were gone almost all day." I answered before I could stop myself and as soon as I saw the pleased smirk appear on the retired General's features, I bit my lower lip as a reminder to myself to be more cautious next time.

"Say, have you followed me all day?" he grinned while he stood up and gathered his things together. Embarrassed I looked away, absentmindedly scratching the back of my head.

"Well, I didn't know where you were headed and I couldn't miss this opportunity to talk with you. I thought at least you should know that I am still in the realm of the living. But I still must insist that you won't tell Zuko you met me. He would go off the chain because of that and I cannot know which consequences that could have." Suddenly I feared that General Iroh would get home and burst the news out to Zuko, who would come to look for me, though not for the reasons Iroh thought. He would find me, if only to tell me how shameful I had acted, how disappointed he was in me and how he could never look into my eyes again. He would abandon me; leave me to rot in this world, bereft of my only friends caring.

It seemed like an eternity that I heard General Iroh's voice again, and he waited patiently for me to stand up and focus on him, who was standing not three paces away.

"I will not tell my nephew, I swear it to you. But to tell you the truth, I think it would help Zuko to have someone else to guide him, other than me. And you were the one who always has been able to make him see reason, perhaps even more than I ever have been." He said and laid his warm hand on my shoulder, squeezing it affectionately. Looking up from the ground into his eyes once more, I saw the love he felt for his nephew, that he not only saw Zuko as a replacement for his own son Lu Ten, but that he truly saw Zuko as his second son. That he loved him regardless and only wished what was best for him. Pretty much the same feeling I harboured for Zuko. And though in my heart I knew he was right and that my presence could help Zuko, my mind disagreed with it.

"No, General. It's true, I want to see Zuko again, but I cannot. Not now, he wouldn't understand. I'm not sure if he ever will understand it. I'm sorry, but I can't face him now." I said sternly, but averted his gaze; I didn't want him to see the hurt in my eyes.

Solemnly he nodded and upon bowing we bid our good-byes to each other and parted ways.

I watched him vanish in the shadows lingering at the bases of the houses and buildings, while I stood still, erect as if I had been glued to the spot. I wondered again, if what I was doing was the right thing. I was able to see the future of other people, but my own fate I couldn't see. I couldn't know what would happen in my future, there was always only a faint glimpse afar, unreachable for me.

I silently hoped that I would get a chance to explain everything to my friend, sometime in the distant and faintly glimmering future.

"It is the right thing to do." I whispered to myself, before I hung my head and made my way towards my home.

* * *

I walked the streets at leisure, having no real urge to return to my small room, where I just would sit around and wonder about the future and the fate of all the world. In my head I wondered what it was that Azula could be plotting, but couldn't get to a solution. Now I deeply regretted not spending time with her when we were kids, maybe if I had, I would have been able to think of her plans. But I had shared Zuko's dislike and I had seen too many times just how often that little demon had tortured my friend and I just wouldn't get anywhere near her.

So, it was as it was, I had no idea of her plans and slowly I was sporting a headache over all these dark and troubled thoughts.

To my great shame I must admit, that I paid no heed to anything around me, I was too entangled in my thoughts. With hindsight, I scold myself for it; I knew how dangerous a city as huge as Ba Sing Se can be at night.

But I didn't hear them. Not until it was far too late.

Suddenly I was surrounded by several men in some dark corner, having not enough room to get away and looked at their sneering faces. One look in their eyes told me that they weren't after my money, they were after a woman. With narrowing eyes I looked upon the foremost, hoping beyond hope that he would give me a slight opportunity to get away by making a wrong move. If I just could get back to the more crowded streets or reach a place where I could escape over the roofs, I was out of trouble. But I never got that opportunity, for suddenly a pair of strong hands grabbed me from behind, holding my arms back to the point of joints creaking and I couldn't move them at all, for the grip was iron. I felt warm and stinking breath flow over my neck and ear and cringed inwardly.

I struggled fiercely, tried to wriggle out of the grasp of this man behind me and as anger clouded my mind, I saw the foremost getting closer.

Panicking slightly amidst my fury, I struggled even more, panting and straining to get free.

"Don't you dare to touch me!" I growled to the man directly in front of me and in a very un-lady-like manner, spit him right in the face. Disgusted he recoiled, wiped his face and set his eyes back on my writhing form in the claws of that stinking thing behind me. Suddenly his look got murderous and upon coming closer again, lifted his hand to strike at my face. I reacted by kicking him in the shin; hard. He yelped, but lashed out anyway.

Momentarily I was dazed by the force of the blow, but the grip on my arms still didn't lessen. If anything, I felt it tighten even more to the point of hurting terribly.

"Filthy bitch!" he spat and hit me again.

Seemingly I got him off his idea of raping when I spat in his face, for the blow almost knocked me unconscious. Well, almost. As I opened my eyes again, I saw him ball his fist and quickly ducked. The fist of the man hit that grimy and stinking guy behind me and his hold on me finally lessened. I pulled myself away just in time to avoid a vicious kick aimed at my stomach. But it had been a narrow thing.

Before I could recover and run away (for I could barely move in that alley, let alone draw my sword and fight effectively), an elbow met with my spine and I fell to the ground grunting. Briefly I wondered why it always was that I met the world's most disgusting people, no matter where they came from. But I discarded that thought quickly; I had more present matters to look out for. Wildly I kicked out, un-aimed but luck aided me again, for my foot hit men's most sensitive spot and the man whined and broke down. As I scrambled up, another man struck at me and this time I couldn't dodge the savage blow. I crushed into the wall behind me, grinding my teeth as I felt pain mangle through my body, especially my head.

I had already received several bruises and cuts and now I felt warm blood trickle down my brow and into my forehead. Realizing that I couldn't win, I was barely able to stand and my vision was blurry, I did the last thing available.

I screamed frantically for help and my voice rang out above the bustle of the near-by restaurant district.

Briefly my attackers were surprised and I seized the opportunity for retreat. Kicking one man down, I made a mad dash for the crowded streets I had walked not five minutes before. Adrenaline rushed through my veins, giving me the strength to escape them and as I reached the lit areas again, I cowered myself near a few merchant wagons.

The men dashed by and didn't see me, thankfully.

Groaning in pain I grabbed my forehead with a shaky hand, and as I drew it back again, it was covered in crimson red blood. This certainly wasn't good.

I drew the hood of my cloak over my head, hoping to conceal the wound and stood up trembling. I felt light-headed and staggered a bit. Dimly I heard people talking and shouting, obviously someone had heard me scream. As I made the first hesitant steps out of my little hiding place I heard a very familiar voice near me.

"Qin La, is that you?" he asked and I looked up blearily to see Chen's concerned face. I hadn't wiped the blood off my face and it had trailed a red spur down my cheek and neck.

"Chen…" I weakly responded, but couldn't say further. Realisation bloomed in his clear green eyes and he held me slightly by the shoulders. Probably he had chanced to be close and had come to help whoever it was that had been screaming.

"I'll take you to your place. Don't worry, I'll look out for you." He said faintly and supported me while we were walking.

My mind dimmed down with every step I took and before long, Chen was doing more dragging than walking.

"Qin La, what room are you staying in?" he asked worriedly, he probably was afraid I would faint soon. A fear I shared to be honest. I didn't fear Chen, I was just genuinely afraid of my condition. Not even when Yon had beaten me up I had felt like this. I think it was because of the wound on my head, but the thought dimmed out more and more, even as my vision got ever blurry and dark. Before I knew it, I went limp and succumbed to unconsciousness.

* * *

Ok, you know the deal! I like reviews because they tell me if I'm doing a good job. Sadly I dont get many reviews so having a bit more feedback would be nice!

Greetings Callie


	13. There's a man in my home

Okay next chapter up and running^^ Hope you are enjoying this fanfic as much as I enjoy writing it!

* * *

**There's a man in my home**

I woke to a stinging pain in my head. Groaning I lifted my hand to press it at my temple, when I felt my head had been bandaged. I couldn't remember what had happened and was more than a little worried when I saw Chen sitting on the ground in front of me, while I lay on the couch. Several pieces of cloth lay on the table and beside it stood a small cup with a slightly brown substance in it.

I winced in pain as I tried to move, but Chen's strong hand restrained me.

"Maybe you shouldn't move. Whoever attacked you, he sure hurt you badly. You've been out of it almost two days. One of your neighbours helped me to bandage you, you seriously were injured. Had me worried here." He rambled, but didn't look into my eyes as he said it. Frowning I just stared back and it took a few minutes before I could react and answer him.

"I was attacked?" I asked, but even as I spoke it out, the memory of sneering voices, stinking breath and pain came back to me.

"You brought me home?" I asked further, not giving him enough time to answer the previous question. And was that a slight blush across his cheeks?

"Yes. I heard you scream and came to help and then I saw you. You were bleeding from a wound on your head and fainted when I brought you here. I had to carry you for a bit, but that wasn't so bad. When I reached your house, the innkeeper unlocked the door and I laid you down on this couch. A woman who lives next to you came out and I asked her if she could help me. And since then I have been here." He ended and looked up for the first time. Concern clouded his eyes, genuine concern about my health.

"Thank you then." I said and the smile he showed really was a sight to see. It almost reached from ear to ear and I couldn't help but smile back at him. However that smile didn't last on my features, because I tried again to sit up. My muscles practically cried in agony, for I sure hadn't moved since he had brought me here and I was bruised and scratched pretty much everywhere. When I finally sat upright, I clenched my teeth at the wave of nausea welling over me and grabbed my head again. Agni, I felt dizzy. My right eye was swollen and it was difficult to see anything, my chest ached with every breath (clearly I had been hit without me noticing it) and my head swam.

Chen's hand reached out and for the first time I didn't feel the need to recoil at a man reaching for me. He steadied me, but remained silent for a moment, his brow knotted with worry.

"Had I known this would happen, I would have accompanied you." He said and I almost giggled at the irony of those words. I was able to see the future and didn't even see that coming, how could he have known then?

"I'm all right." I whispered faintly, more to myself than him, and I could clearly see he wasn't convinced in the slightest. He merely lifted his eyebrows in a disbelievingly fashion that nearly screamed out: _Yes, sure!_

"Okay, maybe I'm not totally fine, but I will get better soon. Thank you, Chen, for taking care of me." I could hardly believe my own words, there was this huge Earthbender in my home and I thanked a man for looking after me. It had been so long since I had felt safe near a man while being alone in a room. But strange as it was, it was also very comforting to me. It let me know that I still was able to feel at ease in the presence of a man, even though I had no intention of telling Chen of my past.

As I observed him getting up and searching through my supplies for any amount of dinner he could make, I thought closer of this strange bond that had been forming between us. Surely, if he had known I was originated from the Fire Nation, he wouldn't have hesitated to hand me over to the local authorities, probably collecting a fine reward for my capture. But seeing him now, I wondered at if I told him now that he knew me, the real me, not the nation I impersonated, if he would forsake me. So far my interactions with the other gender had been far from pleasant (at least since I left my home) and I was reluctant to give up what little peace this friendship offered to me. After all, he had taken care of me in the past days, had brought me home after those thugs attacked me. Thinking of that made me snort with anger. I hadn't even been able to properly defend myself, let alone prevent me getting hurt. These people were probably still out there somewhere, waiting for their next victim, who perhaps wouldn't be such a hard challenge for them.

And yet, I knew the male body better than most and I still had been unable to fight them off. Yes, I was only sixteen years old, but still, I should have been able to knock out more than just that one man. I had fought five skilled mercenaries before, had escaped Yon's place all on my own, and yet I hadn't been able to defeat them. What a shameful defeat I had given, running away from them and even worse, crying out for help. Angrily I stared at the matted floor, my gaze narrowing dangerously as I let the wrath wash over me, drowning out my pain for the moment and it took every ounce of self-control I still possessed to not firebend at anything that stood near.

Seemingly Chen had perceived my knitted brow, twisted in anger and my clenched fist that grabbed into my robe so hard that my knuckles turned white, for he sat down in front of me again, his calm gaze resting upon my face.

"You seem angry. Is it because of the fact you were attacked?" he asked quietly.

"It's because of the fact that I wasn't able to defend myself! I lived on my own for years now and I wasn't able to fight back properly and escape with no wounds. Or at the very least, lesser wounds. But instead, I was beaten and had to yell for help in order to get away. And then I couldn't even get home on my own, you had to help me, though I am certain you have other charges in your care." I spat while my eyes were still fixed on the ground. I hated being unable to do anything, I had hated it from the day I was born. The few times I had been sick in my childhood, I had been irritable, restrained from doing anything. Sure, it had been for my own good and I understood (even as a child) that going outside in a weakened condition was no good idea, yet that didn't mean I had to like it. And now I was too shaky to even stand up and I stopped myself from trying. My head still swam a bit, but my vision cleared more and more with each passing minute. That alone gave me the impression that I would be fine, once I had plenty of rest and time to recover.

Yet I wondered if fate would allow me to have rest. If I couldn't escape my visions in dreams, how could I find rest in slumber then? And sleep I needed, Agni knows I was tired.

Even such a small movement as sitting upright had exhausted me. Scowling I stared at the floor, both embarrassed and infuriated by my current state of body. Chen busied himself at the stove again, ever so often glancing at me from the corners of his eye as if he was worried I could faint again. Not that I would let that happen. It was embarrassing enough to need a man to carry me home after I had screamed for help while some thugs attacked me, I certainly wouldn't allow myself to be dragged back to unconsciousness again.

Silently I wondered what had happened in these past days, though they were only two, but still, what had happened in the world while I had been out of it? I had experienced no visions of any sort (which was good, for it would have weakened my body even further), but I couldn't help but worry about my friends, foremost Zuko.

In the last couple of weeks I had tried to reach him in my dreams and visions, had strained to get to him while he slept, but never succeeded. A sudden sense of dread overcame me and I shivered violently. This was strange, I normally didn't feel cold. Another good thing about being a Firebender, due to the fire within us, we don't usually get cold in a hurry. A Firebender has to be in a very cold place for some time until the cold catches hold. I figured it must have been because I had been sleeping for two days and was injured. My inner flame just didn't burn that bright within my heart. I stared at my shivering hands and the goose bumps forming on my arms, teeth clenched tightly together to prevent them from chattering, while I spread a light blanket over my shoulders.

Yet I had the feeling that it wasn't solely to the fact that I had been injured that I experienced this kind of chill. It was something else and I suspected it had something to do with my spiritual link to Zuko. Something was happening or would be happening very soon to him and I wondered what it was.

"Here, maybe you'd like some soup. It's not much and I bet I didn't do a very good job, but it's hot and you need the strength." Chen's voice pulled me out of my musings and I absentmindedly grabbed the bowl and began eating. He accompanied me, his silent presence like a pillar of stone watching over me, his being so close to the element he impersonated; a calming presence to my troubled mind. It was soothing, to say the least. When I had finished my bowl and set it to the table in front, I felt stronger again, the cold having lessened in my limbs and my hands had stopped shaking. Yet that sense of foreboding didn't leave me.

"You look so pale; perhaps you should be sleeping again for a while. You seem so drained." I heard Chen talk again and this time I had the strength to answer again.

"No, I will be fine. It's just, I have a weird feeling. I don't know how to describe it, but it feels like something is coming towards us." I said, briefly forgetting that my earthbending friend didn't know that I was a Dreamseer and as such, I was sensitive for such feelings. Yet he only nodded, as if he was calm with everything I said.

"What makes you think that?" he asked, concern fluttering briefly over his features again.

"I don't know. It's just a feeling." I replied quietly, while looking anywhere else other than his eyes. Presently I remembered something.

"Chen, don't you have work to do? I mean, not that I'm ungrateful for your help, but I wouldn't want you to lose your job because you helped me." I felt my cheeks blushing in a slight pink again and wondered why that happened to me.

"I have been off duty for the last couple of days and will be on leave for at least another week. Don't worry, I'm not going to lose my job." He answered, laughing slightly and it calmed me. At least he wouldn't get into trouble for looking after me.

"Do you often get such feelings?" he asked, picking up our conversation from earlier.

"No, not really. It's just that I have the feeling something is going to happen." _To Zuko_, I added in my mind, but didn't speak it out.

"It's like when you see dark clouds forming on the horizon. You know the storm will be upon you one day or another, you just cannot tell when that day will be." I evaluated further, to give him a sense of what I was feeling. Understandingly he nodded, which confused me.

"You seem so calm about this. I would have expected you to say something like it is just a girly feeling and didn't mean anything. But instead, you just look at me like you would expect nothing different from me." I said, looking into his bright green eyes, while the confusion raged in mine.

"Usually people would say that, but to be honest with you, I can understand that. My mother was a fortuneteller. She often had such feelings. I guess I'm used to it."

"Your mother was a fortuneteller?" I asked astonished. Of all the things I had guessed of Chen, this was the least one I would have thought of.

"Yes. She had her workrooms in the middle ring. She passed away two years ago." He said and I could see a hint of sadness hidden behind false carelessness. Sadly I bowed my head.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Chen." I looked away, uncertain of what to say next.

"It's okay. She was very old and died a happy woman, peaceful in her sleep. She wouldn't want me to mourn her now." He answered with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Anyway, I think I will get to the market and see if I can find something decent for your dinner. You shouldn't stand up just yet and before you even get started, I know we haven't known each other for very long, but I still feel responsible for you and will get you dinner, no matter what you say." He announced boldly while he stood up and headed for my apartment door. I was stunned; sometimes I do think Chen was able to read my thoughts, for that had been exactly what I wanted to say. Before I could object any further, he was already out of the door, throwing me a bright smile just before he closed it and proceeded down the stairs.

As I sat there, still staring at the door in silent shock over my friend's behaviour, I couldn't help but smile as General Iroh's words came back into my mind. He said that while trudging a rocky path, it is better to not trod it alone. And strangely I felt like I had found the friend who would be by my side now.

* * *

If you want, tell me what you think of it! Love, hate, have no opinion at all?


	14. Dreams and Sicknesses

Okay, here's another Chapter! I hope you like it. 

* * *

**Dreams and sicknesses**

While I waited, I slowly inched towards my tiny bathroom. I hadn't looked inside a mirror since the morning before I met General Iroh and I really desired to look upon myself again, and see what damage those thugs had done to me. I was still weak and the few steps to my bathroom seemed like an enormous way to walk to my tired and aching limbs, but in the end I managed it. Shaking I supported my weight on the small counter, which groaned alarmingly loud but held, I lifted my gaze to my reflection. I was surprised on how pale and drained I looked. My skin is naturally very pale, but now I looked more dead than alive. The bandage around my head was blindingly white against my raven hair and despite all the pain I pulled it loose and saw a brutal angry gash on the left side of my skull. That must have been the spot where I had hit the wall. The skin showed an angry, purple hue and a spot of crusted blood and raw flesh. Surely this would scar too, just like my other wounds. Sighing slightly I dampened a cloth and carefully washed my face, hoping that by the pure touch I could get some of my normal hue back. I absentmindedly loosened my ponytail and brushed through my hair very carefully. It still had some dried blood in it and I couldn't wash it right now, for that the wound was still too fresh. Having accomplished that and upon thinking a bit of fruit might help my condition, I spared a final look into the reflecting surface and decided that I looked a little better, not much better, but still. Still somewhat light-headed I made my way back to my stove where I kept almost all supplies in a counter close to the wall. Rummaging through it (and silently thanking the spirits that I didn't need to kneel to the floor to do that) I found that Chen was right. I still had some rice in there, sure, but in the past week I hadn't thought of buying food while I observed Zuko and General Iroh; yet it wouldn't be enough to have a decent meal. And I needed the energy if I wanted to get healthy again. I found some leechy-nuts and a few moon-peaches I had bought on a whim a couple of days ago and decided that they would do.

Suddenly, even as I wanted to eat something and strengthen myself, I felt like someone had hit me square over the head again. My vision went blurry and I started shaking. But there was no one here, I was alone, no one had hurt me. I tried to stand, but failed miserably and sank to my knees. I had never felt like this before, it was like there was someone in my head, screaming my name. Before I could find out what was happening, I drifted off into the dreamworld and sunk limply to the ground. My surroundings were dark and vast, no end in sight, with no colour around, nowhere. This wasn't what I normally saw when I entered the Dreamrealm, clearly this was someone's dream I had tapped into. Only moments later I realised whose dream this was.

Dimly I heard Zuko's voice in the shadows. "I'm not tired." He said. I tried to concentrate on his voice, hoping I could reach him. Something was amiss with him, I could feel it. He was sick, very sick. He was experiencing fever dreams, dark and confusing. It was draining to wander through his dream, I could always feel him, but I couldn't reach him. I had not much strength in me; I was weak in this state of health. But no matter what happened to me, I wanted to help him. He was in trouble and I needed to get to him. I thought his name clearly in my head and for long time there was no answer. Then I could hear his voice far away.

"Kyona?"

_Yes Zuko, I'm here…_

I got closer, but it took a lot of self control to be inside his fevering dream. And his voice had been strange. It sounded like the child I had known, afraid and alone, yearning for someone to get him out.

Then the veils of smoke cleared and I entered his dream fully. I saw him sitting all alone in this darkness, his dream-self being the child I remembered. He knelt and had his head in his tiny hands.

_Zuko…_

I knew I couldn't speak in dreams; I could only send my thoughts to him and hope he understood them. Seemingly he did, for he looked up to me and by Agni, he was lost. I could see it. Lost in his own dreams.

"Kyona? Is that you?" he asked and I smiled at him, while I walked closer. I knew I couldn't touch him, could do nothing other than be there.

I knelt in front of him, kneeling on this unseen floor. This was the strangest dream I had ever entered. His mind was confused and therefore his dream was blurry, not finding a real image. That alone proved his sickness, yet I felt it wasn't just any ordinary sickness. It had nothing to do with his body, his mind was in turmoil and he couldn't find a way out of it again. Maybe he had reached out for me instead of the other way around, subconsciously calling me to him in his need. I had no idea he was able to do that kind of thing to me. But there were more urgent things to think of.

_What is it that troubles you, Zuko?_

His childish golden eyes looked into mine and I could see he was hesitant.

"I freed the Avatar's bison. I don't know why I did it, but I freed him. And Uncle said it was the right decision, but I'm supposed to capture the Avatar, not help him. Uncle says I'm now at war within my own mind, but I don't understand."

My, he seemed so lost. Now I could understand him. He had been trained to hunt the Avatar until his life left this earth, and now he had helped him. That decision had provoked his sickness. And he was alone in this realm, searching for a way out of it, so he had called upon the only person he had known that could enter his dream. Me.

He looked confused, so I asked him to lay out all that had happened to him since I had last entered his dream, which had been a long time ago. He told me of the city and the job his uncle and himself had taken up and that his uncle would get his own teashop, but he had found a search letter for the Avatars bison and had gone to capture it and wait patiently until the Avatar would come and claim it. His uncle had prevented it and he had freed the beast. When he had reached his home, he had fallen ill. Now I understood.

_You must make a decision. You can either throw everything away that fate offered you, or you can accept it and dwell in peace. _

"But I don't know! I have been taught to find the Avatar! I don't know what to do!" he sobbed almost and I wanted so badly to touch him.

_I can't make that decision for you. You must choose by yourself. Only you can make it and therefore I can't really help you…_

Already I felt my last remaining strength lessen and my mind slipping away from him, being pulled back to the waking world before it was too late and I would die. I was afraid, yes, but not for my safety. I was afraid Zuko would make a faulty choice and if he did, there was no telling what could happen to him.

"I just don't know what to do." He whispered and I gathered myself together once more to ask him further.

_Zuko, what makes you happy? _

"I want to regain my honour. And for that I need the Avatar!" he accused me almost, as if he thought I hadn't listened to his previous explanations.

_Honour depends on every human being. No one can take honour from you; it is given to you by the choices you make in life… _

"That's what Uncle always tells me." He said and looked back into my eyes again, and I could see his hopes that I would tell him what to do.

_Your Uncle is a wise man, Zuko. He has reasons to tell you so. And he loves you. Do you think he would do anything that could bring you to harm?_

"No." came the quiet reply of that dream image of Zuko's mind. Slowly the blurry images faded and gave way to a warm, red shine.

_Then you must choose now. I cannot stay; I have already tarried too long and taxed my strength too heavily. I must leave now…_

"Kyona, am I going to see you again?" he asked me and I heard the fear of being alone, forsaken by all he loved, in his childish voice.

_Perhaps we'll meet again, I cannot tell that… _

I felt my mind fading and the picture in front of me got fuzzy and blurry. I knew I had to get back, before it was too late. As I left through the dark shadows, I could still hear his voice, as if he was right next to me. He was calling my name and in my mind I answered his calls.

And then my eyes cleared again and I returned to the physical world and to Chen, who was kneeling above me, wearing a very concerned expression. I wondered how I would explain this whole thing to him, or how long I had been in the Dreamrealm. Judging from the weakness in my body and the fact that I couldn't even lift my arms much less sit up, told me that it had been almost too long. I had never before been within the Dreamrealm in such an already weakened state.

"Qin La?" I heard Chen ask me, faint and full of worry and I had to remind myself constantly that he didn't know my real name yet. Weakly I turned my head towards him, watched silently as he simply scooped me up and placed me back on the couch. I didn't struggle; I was too exhausted to intervene with his touching me.

"What happened?" I whispered as soon as he sat down in front of me.

"I came back and found you on the floor, muttering something I couldn't understand. You shouldn't have been standing up, you probably passed out because you walked around." He explained and I couldn't help but feeling relief at this. He had already made up his own explanation; therefore I wouldn't need to give him one.

"Maybe you're right." I mumbled weakly, for once because I didn't want to give him any more hints at my unique capability and for the other, because I was still very exhausted.

"You should rest now. I'll stay here." He said and the tone in his voice clearly indicated that he wouldn't allow me to object to that.

"Thanks Chen." I whispered and allowed myself to sleep again. I slowly drifted off and before my mind fluttered away completely I caught myself wondering if it was normal that I felt safe with Chen.

* * *

I awoke again, feeling loads better and stronger, a few hours later. Chen had busied himself throughout my slumber with cooking (he was the only man I ever saw cooking and despite his sayings, his meals were quite good), however the moment I mumbled and stretched a bit, sitting up slowly he was beside me again, his eyes wandering over my features with something I can only describe as anxiety.

"Do you feel better?" he asked and calmly awaited my answer.

"Yes, I do. Thank you again for staying here, Chen. I owe you big time." I said and smiled at him. Again he showed that huge smile, filled with happiness and merriment, the smile he showed me every time I saw him.

He passed me a bowl of noodles and meat, which I ate gladly, feeling the vigour return to me with every bite I took. I felt calm, peaceful even and that was not only due to the fact that my earthbending friend was at my side. I felt Zuko had chosen the right path. He would overcome this sickness and for once heed his uncle's wisdom, choosing to accept his life in Ba Sing Se.

The next days went by like a blur; I don't remember much of it. I did spend a lot of time with Chen however, whom I had finally convinced that I was fine again (though my injuries would take a while to heal) and that there was no reason for him to keep watch over me every second of the day. We went out often and I finally found leisure to appreciate the cultural hub that is Ba Sing Se. We went dining sometimes and he even managed to drag me into a play, though I have to admit that I always despised plays and theatres.

In those days I felt him growing closer to me, truly becoming a friend whom I could trust. I often thought of confessing my lie to him, telling him my real name and explaining my true business in Ba Sing Se. That I had come to look for Zuko and the Avatar, but in the end my mind always prevented it. I was still somewhat afraid that he would turn me over to the authorities if he found out the truth about my heritage, my country and my mission (if I was so bold of calling it that).

I often thought of the possibility that I now could go and look for Zuko, being reunited with him, but still that horrid vision remained in the back of my head (among many others), the one where he simply walked away from me, abandoning me in the darkness. I chose that I couldn't face him, not now. I wasn't even sure if I ever could. Truly that was only a lie I told myself, it wouldn't matter when I met him, the result would be the same. Tarrying would only make the betrayal seem worse to him.

I often walked in dreams too, only to be able to see what of the future I could glimpse. It always was the same, the blue dragon defeated the red one, crushing the creature brutally between its fangs and the Avatar was hit by lightning. Though the vision itself got steadily worse. The last one I ever had of it was the worst I ever saw and hopefully will ever see again. The blue dragon attacked the red one, ripping him cruelly apart, its sharp claws digging into flesh and scales and a wave of blood erupted from the broken body. And while the blood curled around my body, engulfing me in a sea of crimson, I saw the lightning hit the Avatar, watched him twitch and flinch violently, while the blue dragon roared out in triumph over his cruel victory. I hoped it wouldn't happen like this, that the Avatar would survive and I always had to fight the urge to run to the Avatars lodgings to tell him of it. It was something that would happen nonetheless, something fated and I had to put my trust in destiny's hands. I had to trust that the Avatar would survive it, no matter what happened or how it would happen.

Yet leaving all of this aside, I experienced the meaning of normal life once more. I had time to spend in the city, going out and see all there was to see. But I should have known that such a thing could only be temporary. But to my great shame I must say that I didn't see it coming, I hadn't seen any clue on it in my visions. I had no idea of the horrible events that took place while I remained blind to it.

* * *

Allrighty, now I have some serious business to announce. 

Why don't you people review? Is it sooo bad to write a quick review what you thought of it? I really need the feedback to know if I'm doing this okay. Slowly I get depressed here and thinking that my OC could not be as good as I see her (I'm biased anyway), some feedback would really help! 

So please people, just a quick not on what you think so far. I know the last chapters were not really the best I've ever written, but still, this is my first fanfic for ATLA and I need to know if I'm not doing bull with this^^


	15. Betrayal

Okay, here we go, next chapter! Hope you enjoy, as usual, i'm not entirely satisfied with it. 

* * *

**Betrayal**

It happened about two weeks after Zuko had emerged out of his sickness. I had spent most of my time with Chen, who had returned to his normal guard duties on the outskirts of the grand capitol of the Earth Kingdom, yet he always visited me in the evenings and we spent our time together.

That fateful day when I awoke, I sensed the coming of something really bad. I couldn't discern what it was exactly; I just felt it was there. I entered the Dreamrealm shortly after breakfast, but couldn't see anything else other than the blue dragon, launching fire to the world.

Upon returning to the physical world I knew the day had come. Today fate would take its path, to the good or evil of our world. Azula was up to something and whatever it was; it would have its peak today. And then I realised it, Azula was here in Ba Sing Se!

Terrified I sought for an explanation why that hadn't dawned upon my mind sooner, why I hadn't seen that in my visions. Frantically I tried to reach Zuko, knowing very well that he wasn't sleeping, but I had to warn him. I strained to enter his mind, but I couldn't achieve it fully. I hoped something of my terror passed to him, making him see the danger around him. That was all I could do to his waking mind.

When I returned, I noticed the sun had already started to sink towards the western horizon. I had spent almost all day walking in dreams and trying to warn my friend, and time was against me.

Quickly I dressed in my everyday clothes and strapped the sword to my side. I knew fully well that it was my duty as a Dreamseer to warn people of that uprising terror, speeding fast as lightning towards me and them.

I hurriedly made my way to the place Katara had told me about and soon (though I had to elude several Dai Li agents protecting the walls) I was in the upper ring. I had never before been up here, yet I found my way without any disturbances. I think fate wanted me to find that house or whatever it was that guided my steps that day.

Yet upon drawing near, my hopes faded. The house was dark, there was no sign whatsoever of its inhabitants. I knocked at the door, but no one opened. There was not even so much as a sound from within.

Even as I wanted to ask the neighbours if they had seen where the Avatar went, I felt the dread returning to me, stronger and more powerful than ever before. I felt sick, confused and terrified, all at the same time. Groaning I grabbed my head, hoping to dull the throbbing pain in it for a bit, but it was no use. It seemed to me that many voices were calling my name, frantically seeking me and staggering I collapsed on the steps of the house.

With laboured breathing and aching mind I concentrated on the link between Zuko and myself. But even as I felt I could reach him finally, dark clouds seemed to numb my senses and I felt tears stain my cheeks. The blue dragon had offered him a choice, a cruel one, so much I could find out. She had seduced him with the only bait he would go for, his honour. And he had chosen Azula's path.

Realising that I had lost him for good now, I sobbed brokenly to the fading light.

I had failed.

* * *

Before long, I felt the last bit of hope fade before me and I knew that destiny had run its course on the world. The Avatar was beaten. Azula had won the battle and Zuko had aided her, betraying everything his uncle and (in much lesser volume) I had hoped to teach him. But he had thrown all of that out the window, everything for that ridiculous notion of honour his father and sister had infected him with. If that is their idea of being honourable, then I'm glad I was labelled a traitor. Slowly my sadness over my own failure gave way to anger for Zuko's betrayal. He could have lived a happy life, by his side the man who loved him like his own flesh and blood and he chose to betray all who counted on him on the slim chance that the monster who was his father might take him back. Did he not see that he was just a pawn for Ozai and Azula? Of course he did not see it; he was too stuck up in his own desire to please Ozai that he even went as far as betraying his uncle. I didn't know what would happen now to General Iroh; I only hoped he wouldn't get hurt. Knowing Azula there was no telling what punishment he would have to face if he found himself in her grasp. And what of the Avatar? Was he even still alive?

And what would happen now to Ba Sing Se and the Earth Kingdom? Probably Azula would take it and claim it in the name of the Fire Nation, achieving the one thing so many Generals and soldiers had failed. Conquering the Earth Kingdom and claiming Ba Sing Se. Before long the city would be crawling with Fire Nation soldiers, acting out Azula's orders.

And that meant I needed to leave Ba Sing Se behind again, I needed to get away from Azula and to be honest, I was glad about it. Zuko was with her and he had betrayed me. I wanted as much space between me and him as could be achieved.

"Curse you and your stupid pride, Zuko." I muttered crossly under my breath, while I heaved my body off the ground.

Night had fallen and it was still a long way back to my apartment, where the rest of my belongings were. If I was leaving Ba Sing Se, I needed the rest of my money; however much it had shrunken in the last weeks and months. Now I would be on the run again, forced to leave all behind I had here. Still angry and grieved over Zuko's faulty decision I headed back towards the ring leading to the middle ring of the city. I stared to the ground, wiping the trails of tears away while I walked, cursing and swearing at Zuko. In those moments I truly hated him, I knew he had helped to destroy the last bit of hope that still glimpsed on a far off horizon, had helped to clear a path for world domination of his country.

It took almost hours to get back to my lodgings, I had walked slowly, admiring the beauty of this city as it lay embalmed in sleep, heedless of the grievous things that had taken place below their houses. It would soon change and the people would realise that in a quiet battle the Fire Nation had taken the last stronghold of the Earth Kingdom. Then they would feel the same despair I felt right now. I had long stopped to wipe the salty tears off my pale cheeks, knowing that it was a futile attempt, I couldn't stop crying anyway.

Would it have changed anything if I had spoken to Zuko? Maybe if I had spoken to him, maybe I could have changed the decision he made tonight, maybe I could have stopped him from doing this foolish deed. Did that make it my fault also? I suppose so. I was as much to blame as anyone else involved. Why hadn't I seen that Azula was in Ba Sing Se, why hadn't my visions told me of that? Or had they and I had only been too blind to see? And why in the name of Agni had I tarried all day in the Dreamrealm? I could have gotten to the Avatars lodgings and warned them from Azula.

Still pondering the 'ifs' and 'whys' of Zukos choices and my own faults and flaws, I climbed the roof and sat there in silence. There was no leaving this city now, the trains wouldn't go until the sun was up again and I wouldn't sleep anyway. I planned on going to the walls as soon as the sky grew pale and leave this dreadful place behind me, hoping that perhaps I could find shelter in a small crack and hide in it forever.

I knew it; the events of that night were as much my fault as Zuko's. There had been hundreds of opportunities to change things, I just had been too weak and afraid to take them and prevent this horrid thing from happening. I am a Dreamseer, able to see the future and I had been unable to change even a small thing in it. The world would fall, even as the Earth Kingdom had fallen. Though it wouldn't fall in the same way. The world would end in fire and ashes, not like Ba Sing Se in a quiet night while in the west the colossal shapes of storm clouds formed, while the wind swept gently through the grass and the trees, carrying faint breezes of scented valleys with it, lulling everything in a false sense of safety.

There would neither be peace nor safety now, not ever again.

* * *

so, next chapter will be up in a few days hopefully... 


	16. Flight

So, here's another chapter for you. I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**Flight**

Unfortunately, my plans for fleeing the city were rudely destroyed when dawn came at last. I hadn't slept the entire night; I didn't really relish the possibility of having any visions of the future so I had decided to stay out of my dreams for at least a night or two.

Yet the moment I wanted to get away, sneak quietly out of my room and make my way to the walls and the trains, even while I was preparing to leave, I felt a faint tremor in the ground that shook the house. Alarmed I looked up and hastened to the small window. I could see the inner wall from here and what I saw surpassed even my worst nightmares of the upcoming events. I thought that Azula wouldn't waste any time in taking the city, but this was incredibly organized. Lines of brown dust travelled ever upward while the rumbling of the earth continued. Then six slabs of the wall broke and proceeded downwards, clearing a pathway for whatever was behind. Terrified I covered my mouth with a shaking hand, finally understanding just how Azula had planned on claiming the city.

Troops of riders on Komodo Rhinos followed, hundreds of soldiers on foot and a whole battalion of tanks. The people on the streets backed away, frightened and confused by this full blown invasion of Ba Sing Se. Children were pulled inside and women were drawn in protective embraces by their husbands and fathers. My gaze drifted towards the fallen wall and still the ranks of soldiers showed no sign of ending. This was in truth a great force to fight; no one could stand a chance against it. The Fire Nation had claimed Ba Sing Se. Trembling I turned away from the sights of my small window and proceeded weakly and lamely to my couch.

Collapsing on it I held my head in my trembling hands. Faintly I heard thunder rumble through the sky, probably it would rain soon, but that was unimportant now. How would I get out of this city if it was swarming with Fire Nation soldiers? To sneak by a few was no real problem, but so many, some of them would surely recognize me.

There was no way in all the seas that I could pass them.

Personally I knew what must have happened. Azula had taken command of the Dai Li and the Dai Li was in charge of all the forces within the city. Azula now controlled the city, from the lowest prison guard to the highest ranking General. Again I cursed Zuko in my mind; I really hated him for his betrayal. If he would have chosen differently, then maybe this day would have started differently, the previous night would not have ended in the destruction of the Earth Kingdom.

How long I sat and fumed, I cannot say. I just sat, stared into mid-air, terrified and infuriated at the same time about the hopelessness of the whole situation. After some time I shook my head sadly and concentrated again on the task at hand. And that was figuring out a way to get as far away from here as possible.

I could assume that the Avatar and his friends had already left the city, and I still held on to the last strand of hope that they were alive; so there was no use in searching for them.

I was ready to depart, but it was too risky to try and leave in broad daylight. I needed to wait for cover of darkness before I could try it and perhaps succeed. Regaining my willpower and my strength I stood up again and walked over to the window, watching the still ongoing invasion of the city. There was little resistance, no one fought them. Most people here were fugitives or simple peasants who knew nothing of warfare or fighting and the soldiers ushered them inside. In a very short time most of the streets were abandoned, but the people still stared out of the windows and the doors, peeking from around corners and darker alleys. Seeing those proud people cower down, crippled by fear, I felt wrath rise in my chest. This war brought nothing but suffering to everyone involved. Women lost their husbands, parents their sons, and now even the Avatar had fallen. Though no one had yet announced his defeat and I was one of the few who knew it, the people seemed to sense that the balance had been thrown overboard. And now they were terrified, an emotion I could understand and relate to.

The wind picked up and carried dust through the empty streets and around the houses. I looked up into the grey sky and saw the shapes of giant clouds gathering over the city. Narrowing my eyes I turned around and went to my bedroom window. Quickly I opened it and with long practised ease swung myself up to the roof. Staring to the horizon I could already smell the scent of a thunderstorm coming that would unleash its power very soon, perhaps even today. If it carried on into the night and covered the moon I could give my flight a try. Quickly the wind picked up, tearing at my clothes and hair and I could hear the rumblings of thunder in the distance. The grey clouds overhead stretched from one horizon to the other, it was almost as if the spirits were angry and had decided to unleash their wrath on the mortal world. Who knows, maybe they were.

As the first few drops of rain splashed on my cheeks I returned inside. I had made up my mind; I would try and flee tonight. I busied myself throughout the day with sharpening my sword and preparing my small luggage. I tore the remaining bits of my old clothes apart and used them to cover as much of my face as possible, leaving only a small slit for my eyes. Then I braided my hair and hid it under my clothing. While it grew ever darker outside and the day waned away, I sat and ate my last meal in this room. It hurt to leave Ba Sing Se behind and to leave Chen behind, but I couldn't tell him where I was going. He would have tried to hinder me and if that wouldn't have worked, he would have followed me. But the truth was that from now on, no one was safe anymore and I couldn't count on the favour of fate, I was as much in danger as he was. Maybe even more, he was not a wanted person, for I was sure the Fire Nation still searched me for the murder of that little slug at the harbour.

As the last lights died away and the rain continued to pour down to earth, I readied myself. I wrapped a dark scarf around my head, pulled the coat tightly around me and fastened it with another piece of former clothing and put my sword openly to my side. It would do no good to conceal it; I needed to have it ready at hand when the need came for it. Then, with a final glance around the small flat, I placed a couple of silver coins to the table for the man who had rented me this place and went to the window again.

Drawing a deep breath to steady myself I swung my legs out of the window and disappeared into the rainy night.

* * *

I had covered a good distance one hour later. It was tricky to walk on the wet slabs of the roofs and I had to be careful not to fall down. It was a heavy and wearing task, but in the end I managed it. As the wall loomed overhead, only faintly seen as a dark presence of rock, I climbed down into the alleys close to the road and risked a look around. I cowered behind some merchants cart filled to the brim with cabbages. At the wall I saw a few lanterns in the dark and the dim murmur of speech. To my right I could see three soldiers of the Fire Nation stand under an arch of stone, shielding themselves from the rain. Tensed I dared another look around before I hurried across the street and snuck behind another box or crate. My heart pounded in my chest so loud, I was half afraid the soldiers could hear it and find me by the mere noise of it.

By now my clothes were soaking wet and clung to my body and I was slowly getting cold in the chill air. Blinking to get rid of the water on my eyelashes I concentrated on the hole in the wall again. From what I could see there were four soldiers guarding it and already some work had been started to get a gate in it. But the workers had surely been sent home because of the rain and the night, so there was still this great gaping hole in the wall. Behind it there lay the fields of Ba Sing Se, the economical treasure chest of this city. It would be harder to get through the fields without being spotted, but I shook my head grimly and decided that I could think of that once I had passed the wall.

Silently I crept ever closer to the hole, hurrying from covering to covering, from one wooden shelter to the next. Thankfully the soldiers didn't pay much attention to their surroundings; they were busy enough with arguing about a bottle of wine that they were supposed to share than to look in my direction. Smiling grimly I thought of how disgraceful that was. They were supposed to be the gate-keepers and they were arguing over alcohol. Azula would give them a run for their money, I could be sure of that.

Presently I spotted yet another hiding place, very close to the wall. Barely a foot away from the stonework leaned a panel of wood, big enough to hide behind it. Not averting my eyes away from the soldiers by the wall I snuck behind it and allowed myself a silent breath of relief. Technically I was past the soldiers, but I wasn't yet outside the wall and even the slightest mistake could end my life. I looked at the ground before my feet and could see nothing big lying there; at least I wouldn't have to worry about stumbling and making noise. Quietly I tip-toed along the wall, cowering low to hide as much as possible and before they even could recognize me, I was past the walls and outside in the fields. Lying down next to the road I tried to steady my breath and gather strength for the next step in crossing the field and getting through the other opening for the Fire Nation forces.

It would be hard to get to the Outter Wall; I could see that from where I lay. Most of the ground was flat and offered little hiding space. There were hardly any bushes and no trees at all. Mouthing yet another curse, but making no sound I tried to crawl further away from the road, for I saw a small group of armed soldiers come my way. Despite the rain I could see them quite clearly, perhaps about ten men on foot, dressed in full body armour and carrying long spears and torches. Trembling I lay there, about ten feet away, pressing my body into a rice field, and prayed to Agni that they wouldn't spot me. If so much as one soldier caught sight of me I would soon have to face a battalion of soldiers.

And then, just as the last one was almost past me, I heard a shout from the other side of the wall, one of the guards yelled and screamed that someone tired to escape. Briefly I forgot that I had to stay silent and upon thinking I had been spotted I looked up just as that accursed last soldier looked towards me by chance. A flash of lightning tore through the sky and in the blinding flash of pure white I saw he had spotted me.

Unnoticed by his fellow soldiers he tore away from the formation and sped towards me. His mates were hurrying to the gates. Now I had no choice, I had to fight him.

Quickly I got up and got in a defensive stance to fight off any attack. I don't know to this day why I didn't draw blade, I just didn't.

As he lowered the spear and thrust it forwards, I turned and grabbed the wooden shaft of his weapon, ripping it out of his grasp and threw it into the darkness behind me and got ready for hand to hand combat.

Unfortunately I saw in the dim light around that he had taken a firebending stance and was already thrusting his right fist to me, aiming to burn my face off. Quickly I dissolved his attack and sent my own fire to his head. Due to the armour I wouldn't burn his face, but it distracted him long enough for me to step forward and knock him over my shoulder, sending him to the mud beneath my feet. As he crashed down to the earth I knocked my elbow in the crook of his neck, sending him to the ground unconscious. The whole of this fight had happened in an almost eerie silence, he hadn't even alarmed his comrades. Looking back to the gates I saw them in a quarrel with an Earthbender, who had obviously decided to get in trouble in this stormy night by trying to escape. At least five lay already fallen to his feet and his back was turned to me, while the meagre rest of the troop attacked ceaselessly. He would lose this battle.

Hurriedly I ran over and sent a bright flame to a soldier close to me. Before he even could react to my charge I had drawn blade and slashed across his chest, grimacing at the sound of metal slicing through flesh.

The sword in my left, I averted another ball of fire and upon turning low to the ground on my left foot, sent a spark to my attacker's eyes. It was cruel, I know that, but he would survive it. The remaining three soldiers were sent flying by a slab of earth the man had bended up from underneath them. He turned and in the light of another flash of lightning above I could see his face. It was Chen and by the looks of it, he must have recognized me also, for my scarf had been loosened and my face was uncovered now. He must have seen me someplace in the lower ring and followed me. Curse my rotten luck on that night.

His wide eyes and the hurt they spoke of I realized he must have seen me firebending and knew now that I had lied to him all along. Or at least, that I had hidden that part from him.

Feeling warm tears roll down my cheeks I stepped back and sheathed my sword. Before either of us could speak I heard the blowing of a horn from behind the wall and knew the guards had managed to raise the alarms.

Taken by panic I turned and fled through the rain out into the fields, not heeding what happened behind me. It still grieves me to have acted that shamefully, but I couldn't think clearly. I ran and ran, until I almost had the feeling I would soon drop dead from the mere exhaustion of running. I bled from a wound on my arm, probably that soldier had grazed my upper arm with his spear before I could disarm him.

Panting I saw the Outter Wall getting closer and closer and seized my last bit of strength to charge straight for it. I ran, not caring anymore if I was killed now. But for once, luck aided me again and I wasn't seen by the guards, they looked into another direction other than me and I sped past them, clumsily running across the plain, while the rain lashed down and I couldn't see because of the tears and the cold rain in my eyes.

And then, when I almost was ready to break down and gasp my last breath on the plain of Ba Sing Se, I reached the relative hiding of small formations of rock and hills.

Totally exhausted I collapsed behind a rock, halfway leaning on a dead tree and tried to regain my breath. Another horn sounded and the clamour of weapons was heard at the great break in the wall, but I couldn't fight anymore. I knew Chen had followed me, for whatever reason he had and had now reached the Outter Wall.

Groaning I heaved myself off the ground, and while wiping my tears away, staggered on into the barren country around me.

I walked on through the rest of the night, and finally I found a small opening in the rock, forming a cave in which I could hide from view. It was nowhere near a road, so I couldn't be seen as easily and it was pretty high up. From the looks of it, it was about five feet above the rock I stood on now and it was facing towards Ba Sing Se. A barely recognizable path led up to the entrance, well, it was more of a ledge forming a natural pathway and I dragged my weak body up it.

And then I was inside again, dry ground underneath my shoes and I collapsed right at the entrance. I don't know if I slept of passed out from exhaustion, I just wanted to lie down and stay hidden for the rest of all time.

* * *

Okay, like I said, hope you enjoyed it. I actually liked writing this chapter, I hope I captured the whole situation with all the rain and such... tell me what you think of it!


	17. Revelations

And because I have finished it this morning, here's the next chapter. Wow, this really turns into a pretty long fanfiction, actually the longest I ever wrote^^

* * *

**Revelations**

When I woke again, it was daytime, and the sun was bright and beautiful in a far blue sky. Groaning I sat up, wiping my face of the crusted mud and the dirt and the trails of tears on my cheeks. Clumsily I wriggled free of the still wet coat and placed it next to my pack. Then I dared a look at my arm, but it wasn't that big a wound thankfully. It hadn't gotten deep and therefore it wouldn't need to be sewed. I washed the blood away and wrapped a piece of cloth around it, preventing any more dirt from getting in. If I was lucky, the wound wouldn't get infected and I wouldn't die of such a tiny scratch.

But to tell the truth, I wasn't really thinking while I finished my task, I just acted. The moment I left the Wall behind me, the last of my hopes faded, for whatever reason. I felt nothing, not the ground beneath me, not the chilly wet clothing that still clung to my body; I just sat and stared out into the barren land, occasionally broken by thickets and forlorn trees.

As my gaze drifted towards the Outter Wall, I thought of Chen's fate. I had run away from him and instead of going back, he had followed me to the wall and had fought there. Perhaps he had been killed, and it was my fault if he was dead. Because of me, he had followed and because of that he had met his doom. And even if he was alive, he would now hate me. I was Fire Nation and he was an Earth Kingdom guard, there was no way he could not hate me. I had betrayed him and now he would feel the same hurt I had felt when Zuko had betrayed me.

Weeping anew, I pulled my legs up and rested my head on them, pressing my forehead to my crossed arms and wished to vanish. I felt so bad; I was responsible for his fate. If I hadn't just turned and ran, maybe I could have helped him. Maybe I could have told him to return to the city and his life, to forget that he ever knew me, but somehow the thought of that made the aching in my chest only bigger. He had been with me when no one else was and I strangely didn't want that to end. I had lost everything again, and now I hadn't just lost my home or safety, now I had also lost a friend. I thought again of what General Iroh had told me, and realized that I had acted wrongly. Perhaps I could have told him who I was and let him make the decision whether to help me or to abandon me. Either way he would have been alive. And if he truly was dead, his burnt and broken body now lay in the mud behind the Outter Wall where most likely many others lay who had made the mistake of drawing weapon to the invaders. Even the thought of that filled my heart with a despair never known before. In my mind I could only hear my own voice screaming that it was my fault, and I knew the voice was right. This whole mess could have been averted and I hadn't acted. Not only the fate of Chen, but also the fate of the whole city of Ba Sing Se. I could have warned them, and hadn't. That fact weighed heavy on my conscience and dragged me down. I didn't know what to do now, which way I should go or whom I would meet, I just sat and wept for the fate of the people I knew. It seemed to me in those moments of grief and despair that it would have been better for them if they had never crossed my path, if they had never met me.

Thinking of Chen again I hoped that he was alive and had managed to escape the soldiers, I just hoped that he was strong enough to break through the line of defence. And he was a strong man, there was no doubting that. The more I thought about it, the more I assured myself that he had escaped with his life and that he probably was hiding somewhere, just like I was. Perhaps he was even looking for me, if only to ask me why I had lied to him. Personally I didn't look forward to that conversation, but if he found me, he deserved the truth from me. He deserved to be told why I had done that, why I had come to Ba Sing Se in the first place and why I had deceived him.

Looking up again I let my gaze wander over the country around me, bathed in warm sunlight. There was no life anywhere close, at least not big enough for me to see it. Nothing moved, even the wind stood still.

Dimly I recognized that the spot I had chosen was nicely hidden from view. There were no roads around, at least not broad enough for a device of the Fire Nation and probably they were watching the main roads and not venturing into the smaller paths. They saw any arrivals of the city anyway, they were now in control of the train stations and besides that hideous breach in the walls they were the only gateways into the city. Before the Outter Wall there was a great plain stretching out towards the West and people coming that way could easily be spotted.

I could even see the wall from my little hiding place and while I watched it, my thoughts ceased to work and came to a standstill. I didn't care what happened now or how my life would end in this barren land, I just sat and stared to the great hole in a wall that once had been held unbreakable by any outside aggressor. I just stared for what seemed like forever, while the hours flew past and I didn't heed the calls of my own body. I neither cared about food or sleep, I cared about nothing anymore. I knew I had lost my will of life in that one fateful moment when the lightning illuminated the face of Chen and I could perceive the hurt and betrayal in his eyes.

I didn't care what he would do when (and if) he found me again, right now I wouldn't have cared even when he would come to kill me.

* * *

I heard him, before he even spoke out. Him being an Earthbender and in a city that he was guard in, he had no need for stealth. I had known this day would come, the day when he would come to me and asked the questions. He had seen me firebending, now he wanted to know why I hadn't told him that. Yet he was silent, his calm presence standing behind me, like a silent wall of betrayal and rejection. I couldn't look at him, not now at any rate. I couldn't turn and see those emotions in his eyes, the eyes of the man whom I had become so fond of. Of course he had followed me, when I had fled the city, attacking Firebenders wherever they stood in my way, crying over the decision Zuko had made deep in the caverns below the city. He wouldn't listen, and that hurt more than anything. I had hoped to prevent this disastrous thing from happening, but I had failed. Again.

It was two days after the fall of Ba Sing Se to the hands of the Fire Nation under Azula's command and the Dai Li had taken down the city walls. The people who thought the city to be the safest place on earth, the last safe haven from the Fire Nation, now cowered in shadow, hoping not to be victim to the reckless rule of the Fire Lord. I hadn't slept in two days and hadn't eaten, had only sat there, the walls still in my vision, though far away. I hid in a cave, neither caring for life or death anymore. Now my vision would become true and the blue dragon would swallow the world.

But that didn't hurt as much as when I heard Chen come up the hill, his earthbending allowing him to climb the walls with ease. And there he stood now, his figure illuminated by the last rays of sunshine, already fading away.

"Why?" he whispered faintly and I could hear his broken heart speaking out. It wasn't the fact that I had hidden myself, it was the fact that I hadn't told him. Now I had betrayed him too.

"I was afraid." I whispered back, but couldn't turn around still. I feared that when I turned and set eyes on him, I would break down entirely and loose the last bit of strength I still harboured.

"Of what?" came his calm reply. Seemingly he wanted to understand why I had done it, why I hadn't told him everything. Why I hadn't told him that I was born in the very nation he despised.

"You would have handed me over to the authorities. And you would have been right to do so. But then you would have been in trouble also, for Azula wouldn't have hesitated to kill you."

I felt the first tear roll down my pale cheek, already sensing my inner walls break down.

"You're Fire Nation." He accused me, yet that set me off the chain. I had broken with that country years ago, I was a deserter, a fugitive, a traitor. Anything else than a citizen of the Fire Nation.

"No! I stopped being Fire Nation when I was twelve. I stopped being Fire Nation, when the Fire Lord ordered my family to be killed. I stopped being Fire Nation when I found myself alone on the shores of the sea! Don't you dare to tell me I belong there!" I yelled at him, suddenly furious.

"I'm still the same person you showed the city to. Can't you see that?" I asked, feeling more and more tears rush down my cheeks and staining my robe. I had been alone for several years, but only now, only after Zuko had betrayed his uncle, the Avatar and me, I felt truly lonely. There was nothing left I could focus on, except Chen. He made no reply, so I told him everything. I told him about my abilities as a Dreamseer, about the murder of my parents, about my years in Yon's place, everything. With every incident I told him, my heart broke a little more and I could see Chen's face getting paler with every moment that passed. I had never told anybody what had happened to me in all detail, not even General Iroh, though I think he guessed a lot.

When I ended my tale with the last desperate try to push Zuko to the right path (which had failed), I was sobbing helplessly, crying as I hadn't cried since my mother died. In the last years I had to grow up so fast, but I still was a teenager. Chen sat beside me, staring out at the horizon, probably unsure of what to do or how to help me; maybe he wasn't even sure if he should help me at all. He was silent, while tears leaked out of my golden eyes, staining my robes and cheeks as I held my head in my hands. Presently I felt his strong hand on my shoulder. He wasn't gripping hard, he just let it lie there, a supportive motion that I craved for now.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know. But now I think I understand why you haven't told me. I cannot imagine how hard the years must have been for you, but I want you to know, I'm here now and I understand you." He whispered, his booming and rumbling voice echoing in my ears. Carefully he pulled me to his chest, closing his arms around my thin frame, while sobs still shook my body.

Long we sat like that, I didn't care that he held me, I didn't care that we could be discovered at any given moment; I didn't care about anything. At last my sobs ebbed and my tears ceased and still he held me to his chest, rubbing tiny circles on my back.

"Can I ask you a question?" he whispered, his voice muffled by my hair. I couldn't answer, so I just nodded silently.

"What is your name then? I don't think you really are named Qin La." He said, and I could hear the smile he had on his lips by his voice.

Wiping my eyes and drawing back, I dared to look into his eyes again, seeing that the suspicion was gone and a deeper feeling lingered there. I couldn't categorize it, but it was there.

"Kyona. My name is Kyona." I answered weakly; I even managed a smile up at him.

"I'm sorry I couldn't tell you. I know I should have trusted you, but I couldn't. How could I think you bad when you are truly the best?" I whispered, looking away, already feeling the blush creep on my cheek.

"It's alright. But now, I think we should get deeper into the cave or we will be spotted." He announced, pulling me to my feet as he stood up again. I staggered a bit, I hadn't realised just how exhausted I was from not eating and running all the way here.

Silently I watched as Chen took a broad stance and with a determined movement of his arms pushed the rock further away from us, making the cave bigger. Then he stomped his right foot and thrust his right fist upwards, making a thin tunnel to the mountains surface. I didn't dare to intervene, much less to move at all, while I watched him earthbending. As he turned around to face me once more, I couldn't stop myself from asking the question that burned my mind away.

"You seem to take this pretty easy. I thought you would be furious with me, maybe even leave me to the mercy of the Fire Nation, yet instead here you are, acting as if it was the most natural thing in the world for me to be a Firebender." I asked confused, while he earthbended a small fireplace and set dry wood in it. Seemingly he had brought it with him as he followed me here. Catching his slight, but somewhat shy smile, I listened to his answer.

"You were right. Before I mean. Just because you were born in the Fire Nation doesn't mean I have to hate you. You're still the same person I shared that day in the city with. But one thing though." There he came towards me with a very stern look in his face and I couldn't stop myself from taking a protective step back, as he lowered his sincere gaze to my eyes.

"Don't. Lie. To. Me. Again." He said; his voice rumbling and honest and all I could do was nod, somewhat worried of that huge man in front of me. Then he smiled to me and I realized he had forgiven me all my flaws, all my mistakes and all the wrong things I had done to him.

He even managed a playful grin, as he turned away and set his pack near the fire.

"Now, would you be so kind and light the fire? I believe I have forgotten to bring spark stones." He grinned and looked towards me expectantly.

This was a peace offering, I knew it. He wanted to assure me (and himself of course) that there was no bad thing at a Firebender being in one cave with an Earthbender. Grinning I took a bending stance, concentrated on the flame within and then thrust my left arm forwards, sending a small fireball from my outstretched fingertips. It quickly caught on the dry wood and soon the fire was burning brightly.

Chen closed the entrance to the cave by pulling up a huge wall of solid rock, leaving just enough space at one side to squeeze through.

We spent the rest of the night in silence and soon I fell asleep, being too exhausted to dream anymore. And anyway, what good would it be to see the future? I had seen it before anyway. And even if there was a glimpse of hope on the horizon, tonight I was too weak to see it.

Chen stayed awake all night, keeping watch over me and tended the fire.

* * *

So we haven't lost the huge man^^ I figured that she needed a friend at her side. What's your opinion on that? Love, hate, no emotion at all? You know, constructive critisism is always welcome here^^


	18. Adjusting again

Okay, I admit, it took me a bit to finish this chapter, but I managed it. Thanks to all those who reviewed, and to those who haven't reviewed, I'm glad you read my story anyway! 

* * *

**Adjusting again**

The moment I woke, I couldn't really remember what had happened or where I was. I only knew I was thirsty and almost starving. When I ran away, I took not much with me, only my clothes, my money, a bit of food and my sword. I had just wanted to get as much space between me and the Fire Nation as possible.

Thinking of that also brought the memory of Zuko back. I was disappointed, to say the least. I had helped him make his decision when he had fallen ill and this was how he thanked me? By betraying me? Oh, that young man was in trouble, should I ever chance to meet him again. He threw a perfectly good life away only to return as his sisters little puppy.

"Honour! Stupid honour, it means nothing without freedom, Zuko." I whispered faintly into the space before me. Presently a voice broke my train of thoughts.

"Who's Zuko?"

Dear Agni, I had totally forgotten about Chen, who still sat near me, but hadn't moved or made a sound since I had woken up. I flinched violently and winced at the protesting cry my overused muscles uttered, turning to face him.

"Chen, you startled me." I said, but met his grin with equal ease. But then the realization of the last night and my revelation kicked in again and I lowered my gaze quickly, not wanting him to see the shame clouding my eyes.

"Sorry, didn't mean to. Are you hungry? I managed to cook up some soup." He replied sheepishly, holding out a bowl to me, which I gladly accepted. He was silent while I ate, not meeting my gaze either.

This was weird; I had never before spent so much time with a man alone without anybody else; well not since I had left the Fire Nation, that is. I suppose he sensed my discomfort and was silent because he felt it too.

At length I had finished the soup and set the bowl down, feeling worlds better now. I dared to look at Chen again, who seemed to look back in the corner of his eyes, which actually was really cute.

"So… Who is this Zuko?" he asked again, picking up his question from earlier, but I thought it really was more to make any form of conversation instead of sitting there letting the awkwardness grow.

"Zuko is the young mans name I had hoped to find in Ba Sing Se. He made a bad decision and is gone off to his own nation again." I said, not really thinking about it. When I realised my error, Chen had already understood.

"Wait, Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation? He was the guy you looked for? He was in Ba Sing Se?" he asked disbelievingly and saw me nodding.

"Not the way you think. He came there pretty much the same way I did. As a refugee. His uncle was with him and for a while I thought Zuko would adapt to this new life and accept it. A chance for peace and quiet, but he threw it overboard. He chose to go back to the Fire Nation and helped Princess Azula attack the Avatar. I tried to make him see reason, but he wouldn't listen to me. Now no one knows where the Avatar is or if he even survived the attack Azula and Zuko have dealt him. And all this happened in the foolish quest to regain Zuko's honour back. But like I said, honour means nothing without freedom. And he has thrown his chance for freedom away and chose to be at his father's heel, who hates him even now!" I shouted out, feeling anger rise in my chest again, dimly recognizing the fire blaze brighter next to us. I still couldn't believe that Zuko had done that. I had believed in him, and he had betrayed me and the entire world. Though I knew that wasn't exactly true, for the events of that night would have taken place no matter how he would have decided, but at the least he could have chosen to aid the Avatar. That way he could have stopped the war, now the world would end in a rain of fire and the Fire Lord would rule over a world of death and ashes.

Chen had been dwelling in shocked silence for a few minutes, giving himself enough time to process all I had told him just now. Then he spoke, pulling me out of the memory of my latest dreamvision of the blue dragon and the fate of the world, and I was silently thanking him for it.

"Was that why you broke down back then? Because you wanted to reach into his mind? I heard you say his name several times." He asked, recalling the time when Zuko had been ill.

Wow, that was new; normally I couldn't speak when I was within Zuko's mind. At least, no one had ever told me of what happened while I was wandering the Dreamrealm.

"No, that was different. He was reaching out for me then, normally I don't break down or anything. He was sick and was subconsciously calling for me. Usually I can reach his mind when I wander the Dreamrealm, it's pretty confusing. But now, what is there now? The Fire Nation has pretty much won the war when Ba Sing Se fell, the last great stronghold of the Earth Kingdom. I'm afraid we are fighting a losing battle. We cannot win, except the Avatar returns and destroys Fire Lord Ozai. And even then, his daughter would succeed him to the throne and the outcome would be the same. The only one who held my hopes for peace was Zuko and he chose the wrong path. He is no evil person, he decided what he thought could bring his honour back. But no one can do that for him, his father cannot give it back. He never understood that it was the actions he took that made him who he is. And that is the same way he has to take to redeem himself." I trailed off, frowning in thought. I could no longer feel the anger, I was just empty. We dwelt in silence for what seemed like forever, quietly looking ahead in the blazing shadows of the fire in front, drawing strength of the other. Then, after some time, Chen started talking again, in a hushed voice, as if he was afraid I could explode if he only made a loud sound. But that wouldn't happen; I had long ago learnt to keep my emotions in check when being with others.

"By the way, there is something I wanted to give you. I have gone through my mothers old things and found something that might be interesting to you." He announced and rummaged briefly in his pack, presenting me with an old and quite worn looking book. If it once had a title printed in front, it was now faded and impossible to see. The book itself was very heavy, the pages thick and definitely been written ages ago, bound in heavy dark leather or some other animal's skin.

"What's this?" I asked confused, tearing my gaze from the old book to the man in front of me.

"I found it in my mother's stuff, as I said. I think it's about Dreamseeing and fortunetelling." He explained and I could do noting else other than stare ahead, somewhat dumbfounded.

"But Chen, I only explained to you that I'm a Dreamseer yesterday in the night. And I bet you had that book with you before you left Ba sing Se. There was no way you could have known of my abilities!" I said, somewhat worried. Though of what I was never able to find out.

"You're right; I had no idea of that before you told me. But I thought maybe you could like the topic. And I also had the feeling that you could need it more than in the sense of killing time. I don't know, I think some of my mother's talent has passed to me." He laughed nervously, seemingly anxious that I would just stand up and leave, but the truth was that I was rooted to the ground. Even if I would have wanted to stand up, I wouldn't have been able to. It is so strange how fate works. It allowed me to find Chen (or rather for him to find me) and gave him the feeling that I could need such a book, which I certainly could. All I knew of Dreamseeing so far was what I learned myself and the Fire Sages, for in the Fire Nation there weren't many sources to learn from besides them. Maybe this book could give me an in-depth look into my visions and help me control and understand them better.

"Chen, you have no idea how much this means to me. I never before had a book about any such a thing." I answered, glad and relieved that he was with me. But he just smiled his calm smile and left me to my thoughts, letting the subject of our conversation fade away. I suppose he just wasn't good at receiving compliments, especially not from women, but I truly was grateful for his presence, even if I couldn't comprehend it by any words.

Smiling I opened the book and before long I was embraced by the slender writing of its letters and the information the pages held. It was truly fascinating; it told of the origins of Dreamseeing, which was a spirit coming to the mortal world, giving a man the ability to see the future. It was a long and fascinating story and it shames me that I cannot repeat it here. But maybe I will find the time to write the story down into another scroll for the ones to come after me to learn.

Yet there was one portion that held particular interest to me. The book said that a Dreamseer is not only able to see the future for himself; he is also able to let others see the visions, as long as they are in the same dream together. And that a truly skilled Dreamseer is able to communicate directly to someone else during the course of a dream. It was described as very exhausting and tiring, and it also held a considerable amount of danger to everyone involved, but the possibilities were almost endless.

Upon reading I realised my full potential. It wasn't just my gift to see the future in complex visions and such; I had also the possible ability to persuade people during my dreams, however dangerous it might be. And even though the book said it was something only a master of this delicate art could do, I was willing to give it a try. I would need weeks if not months of intense practise, but maybe I could reach the Avatar in such a way and talk to him, for I hadn't yet met the boy. If my skills improved, I could make him see the visions I had and such a dreadful thing as Ba Sing Se would never happen again. Like I said, the possibilities were almost endless. I didn't heed time passing, or as Chen ventured outside to gather wood, I was too caught up in this book and the possibilities it offered to me.

If I, being a Dreamseer, was able to let other persons see my visions, then there was a chance to change the course of the future. So far I had been afraid of changing anything, always relying on fate to take its course, but now I started to realise that it was the wrong way to take. I needed to tell the people involved of the danger ahead, so that they might change it.

Still dwelling in my thoughts I hardly sensed Chen sitting down next to me again, while he looked at me in that calm manner of his. Presently he spoke.

"What's it like, being a Dreamseer?" he asked quietly and shook me out of my thoughts and imaginations.

"Well, it's difficult to describe, I guess. Mostly it's just what gets me into trouble. When I was younger, I had the duty to report my visions to Fire Lord Ozai and after a vision he didn't like, I was banished and my family killed. And then, when I broke out of Yon's place, I killed him, having seen it in my vision before. That caused me to be labelled a killer, besides the fact that I am a traitor to my own nation. It can be helpful, I suppose, but so far it only got me into trouble." I grinned nervously towards him.

"And that book? Could you find anything useful in it?" he ventured further.

"In a way. It says that a Dreamseer is able to let other people experience the visions he sees. And what's more, he can even talk to the people whose dreams he crosses. And though I'm not sure if that can help our situation in any way, I think it is a skill that I need to have."

"Perhaps you can contact the Avatar with it, or one of his friends."

"That is what I thought." I agreed, caught between amusement and surprise at Chen, who was able to catch up at my thoughts so easily.

"And maybe I could find out where General Iroh is, he seemed pretty much the only one of the royal family with the will to end the war." I added thoughtfully.

"General Iroh? The Dragon of the West, the same man who laid siege to Ba Sing Se years ago? And he wants to end the war? Somehow I find it hard to believe that."

"I can understand your reasoning, but he has changed. He lost his son in the siege of Ba Sing Se and after that it is said he lost his will to fight further. He abandoned the siege and returned to the Fire Nation. I was a kid at the time, but I still understood that most of the nobles and citizens of the Fire Nation thought him a failure. He was with Zuko on his foolish errand to capture the Avatar, but mostly for the sake of Zuko. I have met him in Ba Sing Se not too long ago. He said to me that he could understand my motive of wanting to end the war and that he desired peace for his last years. I don't know what happened to him, but hopefully he's all right. But I haven't seen him since the night the Avatar fell." Again my concerns for the kind old man grew, I hoped he wasn't dead. But then again, having to live and see your own nephew turn from you and choose a path of destruction that would end at madness close to his fathers wasn't much better either.

Chen left me alone with my thoughts for a moment, calmly waiting until I set my gaze back to his features.

"General Iroh could be a good ally, but first we have to find out where he is." I said faintly, knowing that we couldn't return to Ba Sing Se.

"You really trust him?" asked Chen, looking into the flames of our little fire.

"Zuko has trusted him and I have talked long enough to him to trust him also. There is no denying that he has done bad things, but he knows that and does his best to get the score even so to speak. He has sacrificed countless days of help and guidance to Zuko and I think even now, after that betrayal he would try to get him on the right path again. Not even I have lost all hope yet. There is still a very slim chance that the Fire Nation could be defeated, but that can only happen if the Avatar survives. The General knows that and he is willing to witness the defeat of his own brother for the sake of this world. I think if we meet him, you will understand why I trust him." I mused quietly.

Chen didn't answer, but from the look in his eyes I could see that he at least trusted my judgement and that was worth something.

Sensing that the conversation had died away again, I concentrated on the book on my knees again, drawn in by the possibilities it held and the power I could be able to wield.

* * *

I hope you lied this chappie and stay tuned. I'll upload as soon as I finish the next chapter!

Anyone who finds spelling errors, I'm sorry that I overloooked them^^


	19. Visions

Hey everyone! Sorry it took me longer than anticipated to update, but I have suffered a mild case of Writers Block. Thankfully I'm over that now, so I'm uploading this new chapter all for you! Hope you like it!

* * *

**Visions**

Of the next couple of days I don't remember much. Chen and I drew lots for the watches at night, we mostly stayed inside the cave to avoid being spotted and only ventured out when we needed water or firewood. Surprisingly Chen had gathered a fair share of food, though where he had gotten it, I didn't dare to ask. Perhaps he had stolen it on his way out of the city.

As the days passed, I could feel my strength returning and began to practise what I had read about in the book. I would sit meditating in front of our fire, entering the Dreamrealm with more and more ease, while Chen would watch over me and the surroundings of the cave. He knew I wasn't in any great danger, unless someone spotted us, for I couldn't move while I was within dreams. But no one troubled us; seemingly luck had helped me find this cave, seeing as it was far enough from any main road to the city.

The practise of my abilities in the Dreamrealm was exhausting and sometimes even painful and I knew I needed more practise, but at least I could now search for people's dreams at will. I couldn't enter them fully and talk to them yet, but it was a vast improvement of things.

Though in my visions I didn't see the red dragon again, only the blue one and the fate of the world didn't change yet, I still clung to the last straw of hope I still harboured within me. And I gathered interesting news from my visions, though not very cheerful ones. I found out that General Iroh was a prisoner in the Fire Nation, his nephew stubbornly refusing to see reason and that most of the world believed the Avatar dead. Even I believed it for a moment.

Until I chanced to cross an image of a furry creature, like a small monkey in a dream I had never seen before. I watched it interested and saw how it changed, it seemed like it was the dream of a person remembering things long past. Laughing children ran around, all clothed in bright orange and yellow, gleaming like rays of sunshine itself. Sometimes they took bending stances and whirled around as if the wind carried them. Yet before I could concentrate on the children further, I saw the shape of a giant flying animal landing in front of a large beautiful building surrounded by clouds. The creature resemled the animal I had seen on a "missing" poster not long ago. It was a Sky Bison, like the one the Avatar journeyed with. And then I realised it.

It must have been the Avatar dreaming! So he was still alive and somewhere hidden from the Fire Nation, while they thought they had destroyed the world's last hope.

When I returned from the Dreamrealm, I felt tears leak out of my eyes. Instantly Chen was beside me, wearing a worried expression as if he was prepared to receive news of our death from me.

"I have crossed the Avatar's dream." I whispered and smiled gladly towards my companion, who took a few moments to process that sentence to the end and let the information sink in. Then he glanced disbelievingly into my eyes.

"So he's alive?" he asked.

"Yes, only living people have dreams. And I have crossed his dream, though I couldn't enter it. Not yet, I need more training, but at the least we know that he is alive and our hopes for peace are not yet futile." I whispered happily, but I felt exhaustion creep over me quickly.

"I need to rest now for a while, but I will take the watch later." I said and waited until my friend seated himself close to the entrance of the cave, then I lay down to sleep a bit. At last I had received some hope again, hope for the defeat of Fire Lord Ozai and for the return of balance to our world.

* * *

I spent the next week or so (I lost the track of time somewhere in the second week of our self-chosen exile) training to control the Dreamrealm. Slowly the powers of my mind grew, I had more control of the visions I saw; I wasn't anymore trapped within them, I could watch them from outside like any other dream.

I saw a darkness in the middle of the day and a small force of attackers march to the Fire Nation Palace. Seemingly the other nations planned an invasion on this particular day, though I didn't really found out why it was dark during the day. Unfortunately I couldn't see how that day would end or when it would be for that matter, for the vision faded and made room for another one. One I had last seen when I was twelve years old and then only once. I saw the Fire Nation palace, parts of it smoked and charred as if battle had rolled over it and the courtyard was full of people. And for the first time I could see the faces of the people standing in the grand courtyard. They were smiling and cheering, gladly shaking hands and in the front line I could see Katara standing next to an important and leader-like man, probably her father. I let my gaze wander to the spot where they all gazed at and saw Zuko standing proud and tall, wearing the royal headpiece of the Fire Lord, next to him the Avatar in yellow robes, wearing a wooden necklace with the Air Nomads symbol on it.

Now I understood the vision fully. It was what would happen if the Fire Lord was defeated by the Avatar and Zuko realized his true way. It was what would happen if we won this war.

Again I returned to the physical world and Chen who already waited for me. He had busied himself with fixing a little dinner, or so it seemed, for when I returned fully, I could smell the scent of spiced soup and roasted falcon-eagle. Though where he had gotten the meat, I didn't know.

"Are you ok? You seem different somehow." He said as he sat down next to me again.

"I have seen an option of the future that I haven't seen for some years now. It was about what will happen if the Avatar brings peace back to this world. Last time I saw it, I was twelve. It was before Zuko's banishment and before his father scarred him."

Silently Chen nodded and waited for me to continue. Meanwhile he knew me well enough to know that I was still somewhat dazed of the things I saw.

"But even then, when I last have seen it, I have seen Zuko with that scar. And I have interpreted the vision differently. I had thought that the Fire Nation had won the war and the Avatar had failed in saving the world. Only now do I see that it is an option of the future that only comes true if Zuko changes his way and realises his error."

"How do you know that that's what the vision wants to tell you?" Chen asked a little doubtfully. He was right, it was still possible that it meant something else, but strangely I couldn't think of a different meaning to it.

"I don't know, it just feels like that is the right solution. It's hard to describe, I just kind of feel it." I answered vaguely, glancing to the fire in front.

"So, and what are you planning on doing now?"

"I'm not sure. I need more practise within the Dreamrealm before I can try and talk to someone directly. And even if I manage it, I think I shouldn't be trying to talk to Zuko. I fear he could be a match too great for me."

"But you're a Dreamseer, what could he possibly do to you?" asked Chen.

"I'm just a seventeen year old girl! You make it sound like I am capable of doing anything, but I'm not. The book says it's pretty dangerous to talk to someone in a dream and that it even can be lethal if the person doesn't want to talk to you. Somehow I don't want to put my life; or Zuko's for that matter, on the line just because I overestimated my powers." I answered, not looking up. It was true, I feared that encounter, I was a skilled Dreamseer, yes, but I didn't think I was ready for such a confrontation yet. Sure, I had watched Zuko's dreams sometimes (or rather his nightmares), but I had never entered them.

"Ok, I'm sorry to have put it like that. So if you don't want to talk to Zuko, couldn't you be trying to talk to General Iroh instead? You said that he wanted to end the war, perhaps he knows something we don't." said Chen, both embarrassed and interested of my little outburst.

"I guess I could try it, but I think it won't be working out very soon. Even if he doesn't fight me off, I fear that I'm not powerful enough for that."

Our little conversation died away after that, we both concentrated on our food and after that Chen went to get some sleep, while I took the watch.

Sitting there, on the edge of our hiding-place, watching the world getting swallowed by the darkness of night and seeing the stars blink faintly in the high heavens above, I felt the peace slowly return to me. I knew several things, I knew the Avatar was alive and that there was a possibility for the future I had last seen when I was a kid. And even though the kind General was in prison, at the very least he was alive. Besides, I believed that Zuko would still visit him (more I hoped for it), because they had been travelling together for years now and it was hard to lose someone you care about.

Upon thinking I started to absentmindedly twist a strand of my raven hair around my finger, something I sometimes did when I was deep in thought. And while I thought about the recent event and the fact that the General was still alive, I realized that his survival must have been Zuko's doing. He had probably pleaded with his witch of a sister to spare his uncles life. Understanding that, I realised that my anger at him lessened and I was willing to try and understand him. At least I partly could. He tried to regain his honour, but he had not yet realised that he had to abandon his father in order to achieve his goal in redeeming himself. Only if he left the life he had craved for could he regain his honour.

And upon my thoughts, the hours waned away and still all was silent around me except for the slight wind howling mournfully through the valleys and over the peaks of the hills. Shortly before daybreak, Chen came and took over the watch, urging me to sleep a little. He was right, walking through the Dreamrealm couldn't be counted as real sleep and I needed the strength.

Just before I fell asleep, gazing through the small hole in our cave to Chen's hunched figure engulfed in shadow, I thought that I needed to help Iroh somehow. I needed to talk to him, however dangerous that might be for my life.

* * *

Ohhh, the suspense^^ So anyway, whatcha think of it? Let me know if you feel like reviewing! I'll be uploading again as soon as I can!


	20. The Dawn of Hope

Okay, here is another chapter for you delight. I'm sorry it took so long again, but first I had Writers Block and then I suffered connection issues with my Internet. So, seeing that all is working again, I'll upload the next chapters as far as I wrote. I was kind of on a roll^^

* * *

**The Dawn of Hope**

It wasn't until yet another week had passed that I decided I was now strengthened enough to try and face Iroh. I had tried several times to enter his dream, but had always drawn back, sensing it wasn't yet time.

But time was a luxury I didn't have. I needed to talk to Iroh and I needed to do it fast.

It had been getting easier to enter the Dreamrealm with every day that had passed and I walked among dreams and visions quite often. I saw the Avatar, now awake again and healing from the grievous wound Azula had dealt him, and I heard of the invasion they planned. It was a good plan and I wished I could be part of it, but knew they wouldn't trust me if I told them who I really was. I was a Firebender after all and therefore I wouldn't be of much use anyway. A solar eclipse robs us from firebending, because we draw our power from the sun, very much like a lunar eclipse robs Waterneders of their power.

However I tried to keep away from Zuko or his sister, I had no real urge to see him again. I could understand his motives, but I was still angry at him.

So, while I walked in dreams, Chen would sit beside me, fascinated and sometimes terrified of what he saw. He sometimes told me of it, but not often. He was the one who explained to me what I look like when I'm in the Dreamrealm.

And though I tired to enter General Irohs dreams, I always failed, which was annoying to say the least.

Long it went on like that, we were hiding out in our little cave, only leaving it when we needed something to eat and hoped that no Firebender would find us here. About a month after the fall of Ba Sing Se (though I can't be sure about it) I had a vision that gave me hope and information at the same time, both things I needed.

I saw the sky set ablaze with the fiery glow of the great comet. I was in Ba Sing Se and witnessed the Fire Nation being attacked. I didn't know them, but I saw that they were from all the nations. Waterbenders, Firebenders, Earthbenders and swordsmen, so many people attacking the besiegers of the great city. Then the vision changed and I stood in front of the royal Palace of the Earth King. And there hope bloomed for me like a precious flower in the deepest winter night. I saw General Iroh, standing grim faced in front of the palace, glaring at the Fire Nation insignia overlaying the age-old stonework of the Earth Kingdom. Grimly he fired a blast to the banner and watched smirking as it burned down.

Startled I returned and looked at Chen.

"Are you all right? You seem so pale." he said, reaching out in a futile attempt to steady me. I only recognized now that I was trembling with anticipation.

"I saw General Iroh." I whispered, awe still clinging to my voice while I hoped to savour the splendour of the vision just a little bit longer.

"He was in Ba Sing Se on the day of the comet. More like, he will be there. I saw him burn down the Fire Nation banner that now hangs from the palace gates. He wasn't attacking Ba Sing Se. He was part of the resistance."

Now I had truly dropped a bomb, for I saw Chen's jaw hit the floor, while he stared wide-eyed at me like I had lost my mind completely now. For him, it was still unbelievable that this General of whom he had heard so many terrifying stories would be helping the Earth Kingdom.

"I think his way will lead here. Right now he is imprisoned in the Fire Nation, near the capital, but he will break free. And when he does, he will come here. Anyhow I must talk to him and tell him of my vision. He needs to know it. I can't be wasting more time. I need to talk to him now." I announced and looked ahead into our small fire.

Chen had been silent those past few minutes while I had talked, perhaps he needed to get his head around the things I had told him.

"Do you really think you should be trying it right away? At the very least, rest a bit and eat something. You need the strength." he tried to reason, but I wouldn't listen to it.

"There is no time! Who knows whats happening in the Fire Nation, perhaps they're planning to execute him. He needs to know it, if this is to become true. I made the mistake of being silent about my visions once, I'm not going to make the same mistake twice. And the sooner I do it, the better."

Without waiting for any further reply of my friend, I closed my eyes and let my mind blank again in order to get to the Dreamrealm. With surprising ease I entered it again and set my thoughts on General Iroh again. I hoped he wouldn't reject me or strive with me for dominion, for I had no idea how that could end.

Before very long, I could feel his mind; it is difficult to describe, I just knew he was close. I watched his dream for a few moments. He dreamt of things long past, back when his son was still a child and he had been a renowned General. Before all those cruel things had happened in his life.

I just stood and watched and concentrated on him. I don't know how I did it, but suddenly I was within his dream and saw a green field, leagues upon leagues of flowing green grass, it almost looked like a sea of green. As I entered his dream fully, I could even smell a faint scent of Fire Lilies swirling around me.

I spotted him not far away, his dreamself being a younger man than I remembered him as, his son at his side. He sat under a great tree and watched his son run around and play.

"General Iroh." I said clearly as I drew near to him. I had never before heard my own voice in a dream, but now I did. Seemingly it worked and I could communicate directly to the kind General. I waited until he turned to me, surprised to see me here. His son, or the dream image of him, remained oblivious to me and continued to play around as if I wasn't even there.

"Kyona?" I heard Iroh's voice and it was the voice I remembered, full of care and warmth.

I sat down next to him on this strange floor of flowing grass. It was a very vivid dream, I could really feel the suns warmth and the grass underneath me, rich and soft. I felt his keen gaze upon me and looked into his wise eyes.

"I need a word with you. And though I don't mean to intrude, it can't wait." I waited until I saw him nod, while all his attention was fixed on me, before I continued.

"You know I'm a Dreamseer. I tell the future by the things I see in the dreams I cross. I can even talk to the people that are dreaming, as you just experience it. What I am about to tell you is not your imagination and it is important that you heed my words." Again I waited until I saw him nod earnestly.

"I had a vision. Today. I saw you on the day of the comet. You were in Ba Sing Se and you freed it." I waited for the obvious reaction I knew this little revelation would provoke. A sharp gasp, clearly heard in the silent air around us.

"I know that you are in prison, but I'm certain that you can bust youself out of it. I feel that you already have been thinking about it, but you are worried about Zuko. But if you stay there, I fear that Azula could harm you."

He was unwilling still to give up the hopes for the return of his beloved nephew and though I could understand that, it shouldn't be his prior concern now.

"He already doubts. If I forsake him now, what good would that do? Wouldn't he rather become even more the son my brother wants?" he asked me, worry written all over his emotions. In the Dreamrealm feelings are much more powerful than in the real world.

"You would never forsake him and he knows that. But your paths and Zuko's won't cross again until in a couple of weeks. You must trust me on this. If you continue to cling to Zuko, my vision cannot come true. I saw it, Iroh." I answered him and deliberately dropped his title. In the Dreamrealm titles mean nothing, everyone is equal in there.

"You have taught him well. Perhaps he will find his way, but this is a journey he needs to do by himself, I think. If he doesn't see the consequences of his actions he will not change. I know that you haven't yet given up all hope and I want to believe it also, but you aren't needed at his side now. I know you have been planning to break out and I come only to tell you that it is the right course to take. You are needed to free Ba Sing Se from the Fire Nation." I ventured on, hoping to make him see the reason behind all this. He was silently contemplating all I had told him so far and looked down for a while. I waited patiently for his reply, though I already felt that my strength was waning slowly.

"You say you can talk in dreams to the people involved. Have you talked to my nephew then? How do you know that he will choose the right path on his own?" he asked, a hoarse whisper in the stiffness of the air.

"I don't know. When I was younger, I had a vision of Zuko being crowned Fire Lord with the Avatar by his side. During the years that vision faded ever further, until I couldn't see it anymore. But now I had it again and I believe it tells me that Zuko will choose the right thing. I haven't entered his dreams yet, he is a fierce man and I doubt I have enough strength in me to talk to him. But nonetheless I still believe in the truth of my visions. For when have I ever seen wrong, for good or ill? My visions tell the future and I am the voice of them. And as such, I tell you now that you need to be in Ba Sing Se when the comet comes."

Sternly I looked the General directly in the eye. He was hesitating, I could see it. It went against all he had done over the past years, in order to get free he needed to let Zuko go and that was hard for him. He didn't want to let him go without anyone to watch his back.

"You know, when he was younger, he always used to listen to your reasoning as well as to mine. Do you think you can talk to him? In his dream, just as you are doing right now?" he asked, almost pleadingly. Clearly he didn't want Zuko to be abandoned completely and even though I feared that encounter, I found myself yielding to his desire.

"I will try my best. But my methods of persuasion remain my own and I will not willingly tell more of them. As for you, what will you decide now?"

"You say you saw me in Ba Sing Se. You say you know I'm planning to escape. It's true, I am planning to escape and I also know that your visions always tell the truth. If that is truly my destiny than I am not the one to turn from it. Yet I don't know when I will be able to leave this prison."

Already I felt my strength lessen, time was against me and I needed to get out of the Dreamrealm, before my hold to my body disssappeared and I was trapped in here forever.

"I must leave now. I will wait for your arrival at Ba Sing Se. I will help you." I told him and let my mind drift away from the retired General, who was still sitting under the shadow of the tree, staring into midair as if he was already picking a date for his escape. His determination passed on to me and I knew for certain we would meet. Iroh would find a way to pursue his destiny.

* * *

I hope you like it, because I had some trouble writing this. I hope I captured the whole scene rightly and haven't gone OOC, but I always wondered if there was a last push that made Iroh certain it was the right thing to break out of prison... Well, leave reviews if you like, for I sure like to get them!


	21. You can't go until I say you can go!

And here is yet another one. I enjoyed writing this, I hope you enjoy reading it. 

* * *

**You can't go until I say you can go!**

After my talk with General Iroh I had been a little weakened and had slept the night and the day away. When I woke again, I had seen Chen's face first, for he had refused to leave my side. I dissipated his concerns for my safety and urged him to sleep as well. As he slept, I read several passages of the book again, the ones about talking to people directly. I had read that I could even make them see what I had seen,which was what I had planned for Zuko. The time for subleties was over, he needed to be pushed in the right direction.

Over the next days I steeled my mind, for I was worried he could overpower me in the end. I learned how to draw a dreamer into my dream, where I could hold him if I wished to. I learned how to make my past visions appear around me like a tapestry coming to life, yet still I was concerned if I was able to hold his mind and make him see it.

When I wasn't training to seal his mind, I watched the dreams of the Avatar and his friends. Mostly it was nothing important, besides the fact that the young Airbender had nightmares about his fight with Ozai, but I did find out that the invasion they had planned would happen in less than two weeks. If I persuaded Zuko soon enough it would even be possible that he could help the Avatar. But then I had the problem of the decision again. Zuko often took his time to decide important things and it could be that he wouldn't be making his choice until after the solar eclipse.

But still, it was as it was, I had to at least try to talk to him. And so I hardened myself in mind and body, feeling the power increase until I thought it was enough. I didn't wish to hurt him, I just needed enough strength to pull him into my dream, where I was in control and he couldn't wake up until I released him again.

Secretly I was terrified with the power I wielded, but Chen kept reminding me that I had to do it for the greater good of the world. In a way he was right, but I never was too keen in having unimaginable powers. This power in the hands of someone as cruel as Azula would be devastating. Knowing about the future and being able to talk to people during dreams can be helpful, but this information and might in the wrong hands could cause destruction far greater then anything I could imagine. I didn't know if what I was plotting made me a good or a bad Dreamseer, but I had to do it nonetheless. For the greater good, as Chen kept saying whenever I was doubting.

The weeks together had made us close friends and I was glad of his presence. He reassured me when I was doubting, cared for my health and made me laugh when all this responsibility weighed me down. I think without him I would have given up on all this. I often reminded myself that I had to thank General Iroh one day, for without his wisdom I don't think I would've been able to trust Chen. And I thanked the Spirits for making our paths cross.

However at last came the evening I had prepared for. I would talk to Zuko tonight, whether he liked it or not. I sat with Chen and ate our dinner for tonight, a little rice with soup along with wild fruits and vegetables.

"I don't know how long it will take to talk to him. It could be hours, perhaps even a day. I don't know that." I said quietly, while nibbling at my food.

Chen just nodded, seemingly he had no urge to speak and I too had no real desire for it. After I had helped my companion to clean our bowls I seated myself at my usual spot. Close to the fire on a blanket I had brought with me. It was soft enough to prevent at least the worst injuries should I fall over if I was weakened too much. Before I closed my eyes I looked at Chen, whose concerned gaze stared at me over the fire.

"Be careful, all right? I don't want to see you again like that day in Ba Sing Se." he announced, blushing as he remembered that day, when I had been pulled away by Zuko.

"Don't worry." I answered, but couldn't say anything else.

* * *

I closed my eyes and breathed deeply, waiting for my mind to dim down, like a flame fading in the wind. I concentrated on Zuko and while I waited for his mind to enter my domain, I thought again of this plan.

I still was pretty afraid of my new-found power and the effects it could have, yet I knew this was something I needed to do. I had no other choice, I had promised General Iroh I would talk to his nephew, though I highly doubt he would approve of this.

But I hadn't trained for nothing, I was able to get Zuko into a place where he wasn't in control, where someone else pulled the strings, where I could show him what I had seen. I knew he already doubted himself, but was too anxious to make the first move. So far I had worked with undying hope that he would discover his errors by himself and choose the right way without the need of persuasion, but that hadn't worked out. So I had decided I would do more than just give him a gentle nudge, I would make him see reason, whether he wanted to see it or not.

Calmly I waited for any sign of him and after a while I could feel him drifting to sleep and dream. Now I had to seize my chance.

Grimly I concentrated on his mind and dragged him ever deeper into the darkness of the Dreamrealm and the void it looked like. I felt him struggle, his mind was refusing to yield to me, he was trying to wake up. Subconsciously he felt that it wasn't his own will that dragged him down, that it was someone else. It had been no real problem to talk to Iroh, his mind had been open and I didn't have to force a conversation on him, however Zuko was an entirely different matter on that. For a split moment I feared that he would overpower me and wake up, but with a last desperate effort I finally took him down to my level of dream.

I had discovered that Zuko's dream-image was ever changing, while mine remained the same, my seventeen year old self. Right now he was showing his teen self, not the boy I had seen when he had been ill. Maybe that indicated that the boy I knew was gone for good now, left behind in a world that didn't call for innocence and all that was left was this troubled teen.

I locked the place he was in so he couldn't escape my grasp anymore and I decided to show myself to him. There was no leaving this place anyway, not until I decided to let him leave.

Briefly I enjoyed the power I wielded, however terrible and frightening it was. I now had complete control over my surroundings and the people within, to say that it was exhilarating would be the understatement of the century.

"Hello Zuko." I spoke grimly into the vast shadows around us, facing him with unmasked disgust and anger. He no longer deserved the luxury of me sugarcoating my dissapointment in his actions. I saw confusion pass over his face and the wave of that emotion passed me by also, but I ignored it.

"That can't be real. I'm dreaming." he said, staring down my figure. I was prepared for disbelief; after all he thought me dead.

"Yes, you are dreaming. I have brought you here."

"Why? And why can I see you?"

"You see me because I chose so. This place is under my control now and you cannot leave it until I allow you to. But if it makes accepting for you any easier, think of me as the last part within you that still has a conscience and is not yet tainted by your sisters lies." I spat, only barely holding on to my self-control. Wrath was good, it burnt all other emotion away, but if I let it get out of control, it could very well destroy him and me.

"I did what I had to do. You have no right to judge me." he spat back, but I had already predicted this. I had seen how he had interacted with his uncle in the past, why should he behave better when talking to me? Angered I let fire erupt all around us, changing the surrounding by engulfing us both in cold yet bright flames.

"I have every right to judge you Zuko!" I thundered and watched him flinch suddenly both due to the change of surrounding and due to the venom in my voice. He was afraid and I liked it, however much I loved him like a brother.

"We all worked with gentle nudges in the right direction and hope for your own wits so far, but that didn't work out! Now I'm here to knock some sense into that thick skull of yours! Your desicion was wrong and deep inside you, you know that. You threw a perfectly good life out of the window and that is what got you here. Because of the actions you took the world will be swallowed by fire and all balance will be lost. But you won't see that, you're too stubborn to admit to yourself that you made a mistake and realise your error, so I take this matter in my hands now." I told him, I even made an effort to change the appearence of my voice to make it sound more intimidating. Seemingly it worked, for Zuko didn't dare to look at me, he even backed away a few paces on this unseen ground.

Seizing my powers and taking a grim satisfaction in that, I let the wails of the dying world echo all around us. I even went as far as sending Zuko all the emotions I had felt that time, fear, sadness, grief, I chose to let all this emotion wash over him and he could do nothing to hinder me.

"Stop it! Why are you doing this?" he screamed and collapsed to his knees, covering his ears with his hands in a vain attempt to block the noises out.

"I'm doing this to make you see reason. I take no pleasure out of hurting you, but it must be done. What you hear is the wailing of the dead, to put it like a poet. These are the cries of all the people that have died and will die during the course of this war. I heard it countless times." I said, regaining my temper again, but still I didn't allow the screams to fade away.

I showed him the blue dragon battling the red one, the most devastating of those visions, the one where the red one was ripped apart and a sea of blood surrounded us. I let Zuko experience all that I had endured so far, the panic and the sheer horror of that picture and the pain I had felt when the blue dragon had succeeded. Watching him writhe in agony gave me no real pleasure, but it was necessary for this to work out.

After some time I finally chose to stop this and let the sounds die and the sights blur away, laving us both behind in silent sadness. I could feel that Zuko was devastated by all this, he began to realise what it meant.

"Why have you shown me that?" he asked weakly and exhausted, his head bowed by the tremendous weight of sadness. Moved by a sudden sense of pity I changed the surrounding again, this time I showed him the cherry-blossom tree in Song's garden, this great tree with all those pink petals drifting through the air, carried by an unfelt wind.

"I have shown you this to make you see what you would not. For both your father and your sister you are nothing more than a pawn and they are moving you around to their delight. But you have the power to change it, to break free of that. All your life you have strived to earn your fathers love and acceptance and I tell you now that you will never get it. And you know that within yourself. You live with regret for your betrayal beneath Ba Sing Se, you know already that you have chosen the wrong path. But you can break free of it, I know you can do it. Shake off the bonds that hold you down and become whom you are destined to be." I told him cryptically.

It was vital that he realised it by himself, lest he blame me for it later. That was if it ever chanced that we would meet in person again.

"What... I don't understand." he whispered, finally lifting his gaze to my eyes again, though he hadn't found the strength yet to stand up again.

"Only you can defeat the blue dragon, you can bring back peace, if you choose to do it. I came to you only to show you what will happen if you do not change your ways. My hopes and your uncle's hopes for a peaceful end of this war are almost extinguished. You can choose destruction, famine and war. Or you can choose what you know is right. It lies now with you."

"Are you suggesting I betray my country?"

"I'm suggesting that you finally do the right thing. And if betraying the Fire Nation is the right thing, then I would do it. Show me that you still can be believed in. For I want that. I want to believe in you again."

"But is it really my destiny to do that? I mean... I ... I think I know a way to do the right thing, its just... I'm afraid of doing it." he stammered, looking away again, as if he was ashamed to display what he thought to be a weakness.

"True courage isn't the absence of fear. It is the realisation that something else is more important than fear." I quoted my old teacher again, but I hoped that at least a tiny bit of this wisdom would pass on to Zuko.

"Then how do I... How can I justify my errors? I've done terrible things to them. How can they ever accept my help?" he asked and I very nearly burst with happiness. He had made his choice before he had even asked this question and I felt he wouldn't falter now. Now it was just a matter of encouragement, but he would do the right thing, I knew it.

I lessened my grip on his mind, only now did I realise how draining this whole experience had been. I hadn't much time left before I had to return to the real world and I was silently thanking the spirits that it hadn't taken him much longer to choose. Seemingly I did overestimate my powers within the dreamrealm, for I felt my mind drift a bit, but stubbornly held on.

"I'm certain you will find a way to gain their trust. After all, you never did give up without a good fight." I said and did something I had thought I would never do again to him. I smiled.

Then I finally released him from my grasp and sent him back to his dream. I knew he would do the right thing, so I needn't be concerned for him anymore.

With a last final push I felt my mind enter my body once more and fell over, from a sitting position to my side, only barely catching some of my weight with my arms. In a matter of moments Chen was there again and held me up to cast a concerned glance into my eyes.

"It worked. He has chosen now. I ... I need to rest now, I'm so tired." By the end I guess I whispered, but I'm not certain, for the darkness of unconsciousness claimed me. With the last thought in my mind I made my own decision. I would never try to do any such a thing again. It was just too tiring and exhausting to me and I hated feeling that weakness.

But at the least, slowly things started to look up again.

* * *

Okay, I didn't enjoy hurting my favourite character, but it was something I wished to do for a pretty long time. I mean, we all had the urge to slap him straight across the face for what he did. And seeing as Kyona can reach him through the place where he is most vulnerable, I just had the feeling a mental beating should be in order. Also I wanted to show how powerful this girl can get...

Hate it, love it, starting to hate my OC? Let me know, I'll heed every review, though I will not change my story one little bit^^ 

See ya next chappie!


	22. The Darkness at Midday

Okay folks here is the next chapter. I can't believe myself how long this story is going to be...Anyways, I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**The Darkness at midday**

The following days went by without anything happening that would be worth telling. I told Chen about my talk with Zuko and he was (as expected) somewhat worried considering my power within the dreamrealm. And to be honest, so was I. Almost I was glad that I only had that power when I was in dreams, I couldn't use it in the real world. But after I had reassured him that this would be the only time I would do that kind of thing, he calmed down considerably. Our next days were busy with gathering food, cooking and having a look out. I had no idea when the General would be heading our way, but I trusted my visions enough to give us a warning before he arrived.

Chen told me about a small village not too far away, where a few farmers lived. It was really tiny, it was not even marked on the map I had brought with me, but at the least we could buy some foods there and perhaps even find a place to stay. We were talking long about this, while we sat at the entrance to our cave and watched the moon hang in the sky.

"How are our supplies?" I asked the huge man next to me.

"Very low. We used the last rice for dinner tonight and there is nothing near that would be edible." he answered with a frown.

"Well, we could head to the village tomorrow as soon as the sun is up. I still have a little money left, perhaps we can even get a room there and sleep in a proper bed for a change." I joked lightly, but we both knew that our hiding was slowly eating our minds alive. We were both at edge with each other, and if I was true to myself, I longed for a change of pace. It wasn't like me to just sit around and do nothing. Not in times like this. And I could sense that my calm companion felt the same.

"How many have you got?" he asked after a few moments of consideration. I started counting the coins I had in a bag of mine.

"Forty copper pieces and a single silver piece."

"Well we can certainly buy some food with that, but I'm not sure if they have an inn over there. To be honest I never went there, I just heard about it. But seeing as things are right now, I believe there will be some Firebenders there. You still want to risk it?"

I thought about that for a moment. The possibility of meeting Firebenders was indeed very high, we were still close to Ba Sing Se. But still, we needed food, lest we starve in this barren land, and personally I preferred paying for my food.

"It's not like they know how we look like. At least there probably isn't a wanted poster of you out there. If I lay low, they might just ignore us. Anyways, I don't think we have much of a choice, do we?"

"I guess we don't. So tommorrow at sunrise, hm?" Chen said with a slighty concerned smile towards me.

Silently I nodded, already thinking about tomorrow. I didn't know what could happen, but we had to risk it, there was no way around that. I didn't want to get far away from Ba Sing Se, having told Iroh that we would be waiting there. As I took the watch and listened to the faint breathing of my friend, I pushed my concerns away and just savoured he peace of this whole situation. Glancing at Chen's sleeping features I remembered the way he always looked at me.

It was strange, he had such compassion in his eyes when they met mine, and I sometimes caught him staring at me whenever he thought I wouldn't notice. I wondered why he had come after me, what had he thought that night, when he left the life he had lived for so long for me. I couldn't help but wonder about this. And there wasn't just that he had left his life to help me, there was something in his eyes I couldn't categorise yet. A deep emotion lingering there, one I had never seen before. And to be honest, I liked that. I liked seeing that emotion in his eyes, whatever it was. Already it was hard for me to think of a time when I hadn't yet met him. Since I had been sold to Yon, I hadn't trusted a man this much. I trusted him enough not to take advantage of me, I trusted him enough to stay with me when I roamed the dreams, to be near me when I was most vulnerable. Not even Zuko had been with me when I was in the Dreamrealm, he had never seen the effects it had on me. But Chen had. It surprised me almost how much I trusted him and valued his friendship.

But as my gaze drifted over the moonlit peaks around, I let my mind stray and presently I had a thought that unnerved me.

What if this was love, not just a close friendship?

Concerned I drew my legs to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. I had never before felt what those actors and writers thought to be love, how would I know if it wasn't this? Feeling utterly safe with another being, was that what was described as love? I didn't know, how could I know? No one had ever spoken to me what love felt like, my mother had died before she could tell me and in the years after that I started to hate all men for what they did to me. But however, as soon as Chen had followed me out the city, as he had stood behind me wanting to know me, the real me, I thought differently of men. Sure, some of them were just scum and I was ashamed that the spirits would allow them to walk this world, but rarely there were men who cared for the people around them, and such a man was Chen. Before I even knew it, he had climbed the invisible walls I had raised between the outside world and my feelings and found me inside.

I was moved with his care and hoped that the spirits would grant him a long and peaceful life, when all this was over.

So while I thought and contemplated all this, the night wore on and after a while I went to sleep while Chen was taking the watch. Before sunrise came, he woke me and we packed our stuff together and took off towards the village or at least its general direction according to Chen. We were now alone and only had ourselves to hold onto.

* * *

Shortly before midday we reached some fields, afar we could see some houses and farming grounds with hippo-cows grazing lazily on some hay. Sharing a brief smile we picked up the pace and reached the village in under an hour. It truly wasn't very big, about six houses around the market place, surrounded by some farms further away. I drew the hood over my head and covered my face as well as I could, I didn't want to bring my friend in trouble because someone saw us. And sure enough, as soon as we reached the market-place I could see a small group of Fire Nation soldiers standing in front of a house; ten at the most; talking to a rather frightened looking family, obviously demanding something. A few looked over, but most of them ignored us. After all, we were just some travellers to them, nothing interesting anyway. While I mostly kept my face down in order to avoid any form of contact to the Fire nation soldiers, I followed Chen towards a merchants cart, where we spent a good deal on rice and the likes. We tried to stay low and I kept my mouth shut, looking around me to spot possible threats. It was weird to think about, only two months ago I wouldn't have felt that much hostility, but now with the Fire Nation here, people were suspicious and sometimes dangerous.

As I heard a cry behind me, I turned around to see some Firebenders scaring the small family. Some villagers stood nearby but were too afraid to take some action. I couldn't blame them. They could get seriously injured if they stepped in and like most people they had a family to support in some way. Though I could see that some of the men clenched their fists in desperate but powerless anger. Presently I felt Chen's hand on my shoulder, only now did I recognize I was trembling. I was angry at those soldiers for scaring the family, I was pretty sure they did nothing wrong.

As one of the men steppped forth and grabbed the thin arm of a crying girl, I felt my breath catch in my throat. Memories of Li Hin flodded back, whom I could only protect at the cost of my own freedom. But now was different than then. Back then, I was young and unarmed, but now I was strong enough to fight them.

"Kyona, we dont need any trouble. You said so yourself." said Chen firmly and started dragging me backwards behind a near house.

"We can't just stand by and do nothing! I don't know what they'll do to this child, but I bet it can't be good!" I hissed back, infuriated by the behaviour of these soldiers. They literally acted like they owned the place, when in truth they were only invaders.

During our little conversation I felt a strange sensation surging through my body, it felt as if a chill took hold of me, while my vision got darker. It felt, as if the flame in my heart died down, something I had never felt before. Groaning lightly I stepped back a pace and pressed a hand to my pale temple. I was about to ask what was wrong with me, but Chen's voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Is it just me, or is it getting darker?" he asked quietly, lifting his gaze to the skies above and sure enough, already the sky was a murky gray, similar to the tone of dusk. Presently I remembered my vision and gasped surprised.

"The solar eclipse! It's today!" I whispered towards my friend, pulling him to the wall beside us. Confused by the sudden darkness, I could dimly hear panicked shouts and exclaims all around us. I peeked around the corner of the street and saw the soldiers still holding on to the little girl, who seemed now both terrified and interested in the vanishing sun. Of course, the soldiers exchanged confused glances between each other and I could spot that some were afraid.

"Looks like someone ceased to mention a solar eclipse to them." I chuckled darkly, willing to take the girl out of the grasp of those firebenders. Behind me I heard Chen sigh heavily, as if he wasn't approving of this.

At the least it was possible that there were more Firebenders just around the corner and we would be outmatched in the end, but seeing as the leader of this small group didn't call for reinforcements, I assumed they were just a bunch of soldiers on their way to Ba Sing Se.

Glancing up again, I felt the cold increase throughout my body also. It was as if my heart suddenly had trouble beating and the chilly feeling was not pleasant either. I assumed every Firebender felt that also, and unlike some of them, I could fight with a sword too.

"All right, I'm with you. How do we do this?" I heard Chen's low whisper over my shoulder. Surprised by the sudden closeness of his voice, in fact he was close enough for me to feel his breath in my hair, I turned around a bit and grinned satisfied at him. He didn't need to say it, I knew he would help me. After all, one doesn't flee the biggest city in the world on a whim.

"I can't firebend when the sun is fully covered. I already feel it, its like something is draining me. We must wait until the sun is fully covered. Then they'll have no firepower. We should have no trouble taking them down in that case."

While I had talked, my gaze was at the ever-darkening skies above, trying to predict when it would be fully dark. From the looks of it, it wouldn't be very long from now. Quickly I covered my head with the hood again and pulled a dark scarf-like cloth in front of nose and mouth.

"What do you know of solar eclipses?" Chen whispered behind me and to be honest, I didn't really knew that much. But in my dreams (at least the one I had chanced to come by) I had gathered that a solar eclipse takes Firebending away. And that it probably won't last very long. We had only a short window of time, before the soldiers would be able to bend again and I told my earthbending friend so.

Peeking around the corner towards the soldiers again, I saw that they still held on to the crying little girl, but were rooted to the ground, caught between horror and facination of the event over their heads. Presently I noticed all the sounds dying down, no bird chirped, no animal made any kind of sound, as the darkness stretched out its hands towards the world. I could feel it also, as if my heart stopped beating and I felt very faint. Looking up I now could see that the sun was only a black round sphere in the heavens above and only a bright ring gleamed beautifully in the grey sky. It wasn't completely dark, it was more of a very dim grey. Drawing the sword from its sheath and briefly relishing in the soft noise it made, I breathed deeply and made a step out onto the street.

Determined I made a couple of steps and stopped about ten paces in front of the soldiers. The foremost locked eyes with me, already going down in a bending stance to fight me off.

"Let the child go!" I demanded and stared the leader down. He however just laughed.

"Who are you to tell us what to do? I'll show you!" he barked and started moving his hands around in a almost comical way. Hadn't I covered my face, he would have seen my amused smirk. He thrust his hands forward, but nothing happened. Not even a whisp of smoke came forth.

"I guess no one told you what happens during an eclipse then. You have no firepower now." I said loudly and in the corner of my eyes I could see some of the villagers grin darkly. However I had no chance to think of it closer, for I heard the soldiers scream and charge towards me.

Ironically two not even made it to me, they were sent flying by two pillars of rock shooting up underneath their feet. That must have been Chen's doing.

I lowered my stance and lifted the sword, until its edge was on one line with my eyes and took one final breath before the first reached me.

Narrowing my eyes I stepped to the side and kicked him in the neck as he stumbled past me. Then I was surrounded by the others. I didn't know where Chen was, I was busy enough fighting the soldiers. I ducked quickly and spun around, knocking ones legs out from under him and as he fell, I hit him with my knee right in the chest. He coughed and sputtered and fell to the ground. Another one tried to jump on me and pin me down and I only narrowly missed his attempt. I was still crouched low and rolled backwards, kicking him in the stomach and made him tumble backwards. As I stood on my feet again, I could hear something small swishing through the grey air around me and a moment later, a hail of small stones came rushing past my form and knocked four soldiers out at once.

Now there were only three or so left standing, one of them being the captain of this unit. I recognised him by his armoury and he was the only one that wore no helmet. He had been the man who held on to the little girl, but seeing as she wasn't there anymore, I guessed that she ran off. The other two soldiers ignored me and ran to my right side, where I thought Chen must have been. But I had no time to look behind me, for the leader revealed that he counted on more than just Firebending, pretty much the same I did. He took out a long iron whip, small iron chains complete with a arrow on the end, also made of iron. I knew what it was. And I knew that this was dangerous to fight back.

He must have seen my eyes getting wider in fear, for he smirked suddenly and started swinging the chain around. That was the real problem, because it was a delicate weapon no one could really guess where it would strike the next time, it was all a blur of shining metal. Only the wielder of this whip could determine its course.

In this one second, as I realised all this, the man had already found the weak point of my stance and sent the chain flying towards me. Hastily I brought the sword in its path, but though it saved me from being injured, the chain wrapped itself around the blade and with a quick thrust of his arm, I was disarmed and the sword went flying into the air. Faster than I could think, I saw the gleaming whip come towards me again and jumped out of the way, only barely avoiding a blow. Out of a reaction while I was on the ground, I drew the small daggers I always kept on my body and out of the movement, sent them flying to him. One he dodged, but the other found its path and embedded itself into his chest, just below his throat. Breathing heavily I watched him choke and break down, while he always stared at me as if he couldn't believe I had killed him. Silently I prayed to the Spirits to forgive me for this, I hadn't want to kill him, it had just happened. Another murder on my conscience.

Even as the man hit the ground and sputtered his last breath, I could feel the familiar surge of fire in my veins again, while the skies got brighter again. The solar eclipse was over.

Of the originally ten men that were in the village, only four were alive. The others had broken necks, were crushed by boulders or had been killed by the small rocks Chen threw at them. And one had died by my hand.

Even as I stood there, rooted to the ground, while my eyes couldn't look away from the dead captain about five feet away, I felt Chen's hand on my shoulder and turned to look at him.

"You did what you had to do." he said quietly, seemingly sensing my discomfort at killing a man.

"Yet that doesn't make me feel any better." I answered weakly and allowed myself to lean on his broad frame. I don't know why I did it, I just felt like it. I wanted to have a bit of human contact to assure me that I myself was still human. Even though I felt terrible at the moment.

Presently I noticed some of the villagers getting closer and upon remembering that I now was really unarmed, tensed my muscles uncomfortably. It was still possible, if unlikely that these people would now throw us out of their village because we had killed some soldiers.

But quite the opposite happened. A man walked to us, gratitude written all over his face.

"Thank you. You saved my daughters life." he said and smiled at me. Looking at him, I noticed he was a farmer, at least by the looks of it. He was thin, though not particularly starved looking, just a lean frame of body, showing that he was working heavily each day. His eyes told of a kind and compassionate nature and he really was thankful that I had stepped up and helped his daughter.

"What else could I have done? Though it grieves me to have killed them, there was no way they would have left without a fight." I whispered, mostly to assure myself, but the farmer heard me nonetheless.

"My name is Sheng. If there is anything we can do to help you, we would be glad to do it." he answered with a understanding smile towards Chen and me. However I couldn't so much concentrate on him, for I felt the effects of the eclipse in my body. I felt somewhat weak and cold, chilly to the point of shivering, while Chen stood next to me and I could feel his eyes on my features.

"Maybe we could sit down for a bit? I feel faint." I mumbled while looking into my friend's eyes and the villagers took us to a nice looking building with broad doors. Inside were a couple of tables and chairs and I could easily deduce what this was. It was a restaurant obviously. I certainly felt better sitting on a chair, I hadn't realized how drained I felt. Seemingly the eclipse had had a greater effect on Firebenders than I had thought. I listened to the man called Sheng, as he asked some men to get rid of the corpses and lock the living soldiers in a room, tied at hand and foot. That way at least no one would be able to tell other Firebenders what had happened here.

I didn't pay much attention to what was said or done, I just tried to get the chilly feeling out of my limbs. Silently I sat there, sometimes glancing towards the villagers, wondering what would happen now. Of course, I could remain silent on the fact I was a Firebender and we could stay here in this village until General Iroh arrived (if he made it, no one could tell yet, my dreams weren't specific); or I could tell them and risk being attacked by these simple folk. Then again, if I told them and they accepted that I would do them no harm, that I was different from those soldiers, we could stay here and we would have at least a bed for sleeping. While I was pondering the "ifs" and "whys", a young child came walking into the room, carrying my sword. Funny, I had forgotten all about it. It was definitely a heavy weight to carry for a child of perhaps six years, so I turned towards the kid and freed it from this burden.

"Thank you. I had forgotten I left it behind." I said and smiled at the kid. It was a boy and his eyes told me he posessed a curious nature and wanted to know all kinds of things. But I suppose all children want to know everything. Or maybe thats what I thought, for aside from Li Hin I hadn't met any children.

"You're a really good fighter. Could you show me how you did that?" he asked eagerly.

"I think you're maybe a little too young for that, my friend. Maybe when you're older, I'll show you, if your parents agree." I answered, still smiling upon that child. I could see he wanted to ask something else, but Sheng interrupted our little talk.

"And where did you come from?" he asked and his glances wandered between me and Chen.

"We came from Ba Sing Se. We hid in the hills, but our supplies ran out, so we came here." I explained, but received only confused and impressed glances. Sheng sat down with us, seemingly he was the head of this village.

"Can you tell us what's been going on there? We heard nothing in weeks and a large number of firebenders came here about three days ago, taking all our Earthbenders captive. They were taken to Ba Sing Se. What happened to the city?" he asked.

Chen and I exchanged a quick glance, we had been suspecting Azula to make Prisoners, but a two days walk away from the Outter Wall? That was paraniod even for her.

"Ba Sing Se has fallen." I told all who stood near and immediately I could see utter shock, disbelief and pure terror pass over faces.

"That's impossible! The Outter Wall is unbreachable!" a man exclaimed heatedly.

"The Wall is taken. I have seen it. Princess Azula has corrupted the Dai Li, the police of Ba Sing Se and they overthrew the government. They tore down the walls and the Fire Nation took over the city. I saw it, I was there that morning and I couldn't help anthing." I said with bowed head, for it was my fault also the city had fallen. If I had told the Avatar of the danger, I could've changed things.

Silence reigned around us, no one dared to say a word. They knew somehow I told the truth, for what point was there in lying anyway?

"What of the Avatar?" Sheng asked in a hushed whisper.

"The Avatar couldn't stop her." I answered, but didn't tell them that he had been horribly injured. There was no need to frighten them further.

"How do you know all that?" Sheng asked. That was the question I had dreaded all the time I had been in this village. Concerned I shared a glance with Chen, but I could see he knew no way out of this either. I now had to decide, whether to lie to them and tell them something like I had heard it in the city, or I could tell them the truth and risk us being attacked by these good people.

Though he sensed my discomfort, Sheng continued to stare at me. He wanted an answer, I could see it in his eyes. And who could blame him? If my feeling was correct and he was the head of this village, then he had to protect everyone here and that meant questioning strangers.

"Before I answer, you must swear, that you will not attack us. We oppose no threat to any of you." I answered and awaited his answer in turn. I felt Chen's presence behind me, ready to strike anything that dared to raise a hand against us.

"Very well. I swear, we will not attack you."

Drawing a deep breath to strengthen myself, I looked Sheng directly in the eyes before I began to speak. I had been in so many dangerous situations that I was able to see the attack before it came. It was always seen in the offenders face, there were always tiny clues to the feelings of the person opposite, except when they held their emotion under a very tight reign.

"My name is Kyona. This is Chen. He is an Earth Kingdom guard and I met him in the city. I am a Dreamseer, I see the future in the dreams I cross. I had visions of the Avatar fighting Azula, I knew therefore he would meet her. I followed their trail to Ba Sing Se, but couldn't intervene in the fall of the city. After that, we left." I told him and all that stood near, praying to Agni above they wouldn't ask further questions. Until now I had managed to withhold the knowledge that I was a Firebender, fearing how these people could react to it. Unfortunately, my luck didn't hold.

"Why did you leave the city then? How could Princess Azula know you?" Sheng asked again, suddenly suspicious.

"I knew her when I was younger." I answered evasively, casting my gaze to the table underneath my hands. Briefly there was silence in the room, while Sheng seemingly tried to figure out what I meant by that. Then, after about a minute or so, he gasped slighty and tensed. I could feel the silent wall of anger directly in front of me.

"If you knew Princess Azula when you were young, that means you must have been in the Fire Nation. And knowing that no Earth Kingdom resident has set foot on the Fire Nation in 100 years, except as a prisoner, you must be from the Fire Nation." he concluded and I silently marvelled his intelligence. He had figured me out in less than a minute. Chen tensed even more behind me, awaiting an attack, he was practically itching for trouble.

"If she's from the Fire Nation, then I say we should tie her up and throw her into the shed together with those soldiers!" a man exclaimed heatedly from somewhere within the crowd. Yet that only caused Chen to step forward, grimly staring the man down.

"You can try!" he whispered coldly and let his gaze wander over all the faces of the people in the room. Several bowed their heads and some even took a step back. He was fierce to look upon, I freely admit that. Because of his height, he overlooked everyone inside, his fists clenched and shaking in anger, his eyes blazing with barely controlled rage, he truly was someone you wouldn't want to fight. And after seeing a display of his Earthbending skills before, I highly doubted anyone would stand a chance against him.

I wondered why he protected me. Sure, we were friends, but none of my former friends would have shown such anger at the thought of me being harmed. Yet he seemed to fear that possibility most of all and was willing to take on over thirty men for the sake of my safety. Not that I would let it go this far.

But seeing as they already knew I was from the Fire Nation, what point would there be in lying? I streched out my hand and touched Chen's arm lightly and waited until his eyes turned to me.

"Chen, its all right. You're right, I am from the Fire Nation. I was born there, but I left it many years ago. Because of something I had seen in my dreams, the Fire Lord ordered my family to be assassinated. All were killed, only I was spared and I survived by pure luck only. I haven't set foot into the Fire Nation for five years. I have seen and done things at a tender age that would give old men nightmares. We only came here to gather supplies and to maybe rest a night here. We oppose no threat, but we will fight, if it is necessary." Again I felt my high heritage in my veins and I wouldn't be frightened by simple peasents with pitchforks and shovels. I had fought mercenaries and soldiers, I wouldn't be afraid of them. Yet before the situation escalated, I heard Sheng speak again, his voice little more than a whisper.

"But if you are from the Fire Nation, then why have you helped my daughter? Why have you attacked your own people in order to save a girl you didn't even know?" he asked.

"They are not my people. I broke with their country years ago. I have no land I belong to now. As for your daughter, I just couldn't stand by and do nothing. Years ago I knew a girl too; in the hopes to protect her, I let myself being taken prisoner only to find out later that all the sacrifices I made were pointless. When I broke free again and travelled to her home, she was gone, taken by Fire Nation perhaps or driven from her home, possibly even dead. When I saw your daughter, I saw the girl I remembered again and I couldn't look away and pass her by. I just couldn't." I answered while I looked into his eyes again. Presently the look in his eyes softened and a warm light was in his eyes.

"You are not evil. You are the first Fire Nation citizen I know and have spoken to, but I can see that you are not like the soldiers. You may stay here as long as you will."

Murmurs and several cursewords wound up around us, while I just sat and stared at the man. Without looking up, he adressed the people behind him.

"If they hadn't helped us, my daughter could be dead by now. They had no reason to help, but they did it nonetheless. If she were as evil as you claim, she wouldn't have fought her own people. They can stay as long as they hurt no one. Do I have your word, Kyona? That you will not hurt anyone in my village?" he asked.

"Of course. You have my word." I answered without a moment's hesitation. I could see that some of the villagers were still uncomfortable with the decision of Sheng, but at least they accepted it.

Relaxing considerably, Chen sat down at my left, but still kept a watchful eye on the villagers, who began to leave the room grumbling and whispering crossly. Sheng stayed with us and we talked for a while after that. He told us of the village and all the while I listened, knowing that at least for a few nights we would have a safe place to sleep. I didn't blame the villagers for their suspicion, it was probably for the best. After all, most firebenders they had met had probably been intend on taking their land or their lives.

But I was confident. Surely after a couple of days they would warm up with me.

* * *

Okay there we go. Slowly but surely we reach the end of my story, but don't worry, there are some chapter to come up still! I'll upload as fast as I can get the spelling errors under control^^


	23. Bending is Passion

Oh, guys, I'm sooooo sorry I havent updated for so long! My life was a bit stressed lately and due to that I suffered from a severe cause of Writers Block. But as I have overcome that, I'm gonna post the chapters I have written since. That is two days ago (had to read it over to look for spelling errors)

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Bending is passion**

About six days after we had reached the village, people indeed began warming up with me. Some still cast suspicious glances my way, but most were friendly now. I sometimes helped them, and almost all of the children crowded around me, whenever I set foot outside. Some of them were Earthbenders and naturally they were mostly swarming around Chen, begging him to teach them some of his moves. At first he resisted, but after continous beggings of at least five children at once, he caved and agreed. Cheering they followed him outside onto a small barren field, where he intended to practise. Smiling I followed them, seating myself onto a small rock under a great tree not far away. Ming, Shengs daughter was with me, the girl hardly left my side ever, as if she was afraid, the soldiers could come back and hurt her again while I wasn't with her. To be truthful, I believe it was because of this girl, that the villagers gradually warmed up with me. They saw that I had no intention of frightening the child and that Ming was comfortable around me.

She didn't talk that much, just kept close to me whenever she spotted me and I was happy to have her around me in turn. Now, as we sat and watched Chen show the children some simple bending stances, my thoughts returned to his behaviour again.

Yet I couldn't concentrate really, so many thoughts and impressions swirled around in my head, while I watched him move. Dimly I recognized that Ming layed her head into my lap and that I began to absentmindedly twist her brown hair around my fingers.

I could only watch Chen, the grace he moved with, while his element followed each of his commands. The day was hot and so he had taken his tunic off, allowing me to see his chest. Sure, I had seen his chest before, we had been in a cave together for weeks, for Agni's sake. But now, seeing him here, the bright sunlight gleaming on his tanned skin, it was different. His muscles were tensed and his face concentrated as he worked his way through his excercise, only stopping to explain something to the children around him, who mimicked each of his poses.

I remembered his eyes again, as he had challenged the villagers to try and take me down. I believe now, he wouldn't have hesitated a moment to fend for me. He seemed so determined, so powerful in this one moment. I had never seen any man look at others like that, especially not when I was the reason of the quarrel.

Again I observed that he was so much like his element, strong and adamant when need called for it. A pillar of reassurance, something that was built by the spirits to protect others. Strangely I was the subject of this protection. I hadn't been protected in years, it felt weird to have the opportunity now to hold on to someone else. Again I reminded myself to thank General Iroh, when I met him again; for it had been his words that allowed me to trust Chen.

"Aren't you afraid around Master Chen?" I presently heard Mings voice from my lap, still glancing at the scene in front of us. For a moment I was too startled to answer, I had even forgotten the girl was there, while I had stared at my friend.

"No, why should I be?" I asked back, briefly taken aback by the possibility that the girl could be afraid of Chen. Sure, when the mood striked him, he could be intimidating, but I had never felt true fear around him. Watchfulness, suspicion at first, but not since he had followed me out of the city.

"He's so big and strong. I thing he could crush a boulder with one hand." she whispered, half in awe.

She was certainly right, his muscles showed that he was a man posessing a terrible strength of body.

"That may be the case, but he is a kind soul. He would never hurt anybody unless he had no other choice. I have known him for some time now and I think I can tell that he would not hurt any of you children or your parents for that matter. You can trust him. I know I do." I answered her. It was rare that she talked this freely and I didn't want her to stop. It was so long ago since I had talked to a child, really talked to a child, not just thanking it or gifting it with a bit of money.

"But my father says you're from the Fire Nation. I thought all in the Fire Nation hate us."

"Your father is right, I was born in the Fire Nation. But that doesn't mean, I hate you. And those who don't like you, are just too blinded to get to know you and find out what a great country this Kingdom is."

I felt her snuggling closer, wrapping her thin arms around my frame. How strange, she was hugging me, while she sighed comfortably.

"I don't care what the others say, I like you." she announced and closed her bright eyes, her breathing evening out gradually to the point where she fell asleep on my lap.

Careful not to disturb her, I didn't dare to move, only smiled down upon her and caressed her brown hair.

After a while I looked up again and caught a smile from Chen as he looked at us, sitting in the shadow of the tree, while I watched him. Shyly I smiled back, somehow the thought of me watching him bend was strange, it felt like I shouldn't be doing that. How strange that I suddenly felt shy around him, it couldn't be because his broad chest was bare, I had seen naked men before. Yet somehow, Chen stirred something in my heart I couldn't understand. Again I caught myself wondering if there was more to him staying with me, more to the subtlety of his smiles or the wish to protect me from harm. I decided that I should ask him that, when we had a quiet moment.

However, as soon as I had finished that thought, I saw him grab his tunic and come over to me, while the children chased each other around or tried to do the moves Chen had showed them. He was really quite the teacher, most of the kids had understood the movements and had already figured them out. Yet I couldn't concentrate on them really, while Chen walked closer, that shy smile on his lips. Even the way he walked was fascinating suddenly. He strode confident, self-assured, as if he wasn't afraid of anything in the moment. Quite the contrast to my own movements, I believe. I was always watchful, sometimes even suspicious towards others and I suppose people could tell from the way I moved, like I could tell all those things from the way Chen moved.

My gaze drifted down to Ming again, who still took her nap sprawled over my lap, her tiny arms still wrapped firmly around my waist.

"Looks like you can't move that much, can you?" he asked smirking.

"No, not really. She just kinda fell asleep and I don't want to wake her." I answered and watched him sit down on the ground next to our small rock. I wondered at this, for he could have made himself a seat, bending the earth underneath him and I asked him why he hadn't done that.

"I like sitting on undisturbed ground, may the spirits know why exactly. But I guess its because of the same reason you don't firebend all the time. I don't like the thought that I could shift my surroundings to my desire whenever I want to." he answered calmly and looked up at me again.

He certainly had a point there. I know that bending is a part of me, but I don't use it all the time or for any reason. It was a weapon, first and foremost, and as such it has to be treated with considerate care. I knew first hand what flames could do, and fire was my last resort if everything else failed.

"Are you all right, Kyona? You seem distant somehow." Chen asked when I wasn't replying anymore. He was right, my thoughts had started to drift off again, back to his movements and his broad chest, which was alarming in itself. But the way his muscles moved underneath his skin was fascinating. I wondered if my bending was equally fascinating to him.

Shaking my head to return my thoughts back to the present matters, I smiled kindly at my friend.

"No, I'm fine. I just kind of zoned out, thats all."

Looking up, I saw that the sun was starting to sink towards the western skies far off and decided that we should head back to the village again. Gently I shook Ming's shoulder, waking her as pleasantly as I could. Yawning she sat up and frowned as if she couldn't remember falling asleep.

"Come on, little one. It's time to get back now. You don't want to be late for your dinner, now do you?" I asked with a smirk towards the sweet kid and watched her getting down from the rock we had been sitting on, lazily making her way back to the houses. Chen joined me on the walk back, sometimes I caught a sidelong glance from him, but whenever I met his gaze he looked away.

We were silent on the short way, but even this silence wasn't uncomfortable, it was as if the nonspoken things were clearer than the spoken ones.

* * *

As dusk approached and after we had our dinner, I walked through the village again to clear my thoughts. I still couldn't understand why I felt strange when I was close to Chen or why my heart had started racing this afternoon as I had watched him. It couldn't have been just because his chest had been exposed then, could it?

And what if that had been the reason? But then again, I knew the faces men made when they felt lust, and I was pretty sure Chen had never looked on me like that. I tried to think back to my parents, how they had looked on each other, but couldn't concentrate long enough to find an answer. My whole mind was troubled with the sound of his voice, the sight of his skin and oh, how his body moved and the earth followed him.

Shaking my head vigourously, I looked up again. I shouldn't be thinking of emotions when such great and possibly terrible things loomed ahead. I needed to concentrate on the task in front of me, instead of wondering about my friend and his appearances and what they did to me. General Iroh could be here in a matter of days and then we still had to find out a way to free Ba Sing Se. Regardless of what my visions told me, I had the feeling that I should be in Ba Sing Se on the day of the comet, even if I couldn't know entirely if that truly was my destiny.

But then again, I was still a teenager, what could I know of destiny and what it had planned for me? All of the visions I had circled around other people and their fates, but never around me. It could be that I would die soon, and I wouldn't even know it. All the visions and glimpses of the future I had caught so far, never showed me.

Seeing that I had reached the spot where Chen had trained earlier, I frowned. I had no idea that I had been going that direction at all. How peculiar.

I stood alone on that barren field and looked around me. There was no one near this spot, at least I could spot no one. Groaning I put a hand to my temple, my head was beginning to ache dully, due to all the confused thoughts in my mind. Realising that I had to do something to clear my thoughts and focus on something, I walked again to the small rock I had sat on earlier and took my outer robe off. Now I just wore a light tunic and some trousers.

When I had been younger and was confused by a problem of some sort, I had gone out to bend. It always made it easier to think somehow. Maybe it could help me focus now also.

I took a stance about twelve feet away from the rock and the tree behind it, I had no intention of burning any living thing here. I placed my weight on my right foot again and lowered my stance, hands raised in front of me. I felt the energy rise within me and released it upon swinging my foot at about waist-height of a normal man. Then I used the momentum and turned low, sending a blast of fire low to the ground. Turning again, I swung my arms and created two fire-whips dancing across the plain.

I felt my mind calm down, as the exercises increased and got more complicated by the moment. I had always liked bending during the night, the cool air was a relief against the scorching heat of fire. And the way the bright orange flame licked and danced over dark spaces looked almost unearthly, magical even, as if it wasn't real. The way it twisted and turned in complicated patterns calmed and consoled me.

Again and again I went through my poses, forgetting the world around me, all my concerns, all the problems for a while. Right now it was only important to make the right movement with the right speed at the right time. One wrong move, one breath wrongly taken and released, could result in a surge of fire I wouldn't be able to control. If the bender did the right thing, it always was simple, problems only arose if he did the wrong thing.

Presently I heard a noise behind me, a low crunching sound, as if someone stepped onto the field. Immediately my concentration broke down and every fibre of my body focussed its attention to the someone behind me. Aware that it could be someone from the village, I turned quickly, but resisted the urge to bend the whips behind me. I didn't wish to hurt whoever was behind me without proper reason.

Seeing that it was just Chen, who had followed me outside, I relaxed visibly and let my arms drop to my sides. Nervously I smiled towards him, but froze when I saw his face. His eyes were wide and his mouth slightly agape, which made me wonder what it had been that prompted that reaction. Yet before I could ask, he drew a deep breath and blinked, as if he was awaking from a daydream.

"I'm sorry, Kyona. I didn't mean to disturb you, I just ... it just looked so great. So fascinating." he whispered and his curious gaze met mine.

As soon as he had stopped talking, my mind began to race again. Did he just say "fascinating"?

Something about this whole situation seemed unreal, as if it wasn't really happening. I had never before received any compliments on my bending, except from my teacher or Zuko, and the rest of the witnesses to my powers had been at the receiving end of them and they hardly complimented me. Embarrassed I noticed my cheeks getting hotter, was I really blushing?

"I never saw fire like that. Sure, I saw Firebenders before and I watched you attack, but this was different. I never before had leisure to watch. It looked so great. Almost as if it was alive." he added and stepped closer.

Smiling weakly, I raised my right hand and let a small flame erupt in my palm. I sensed, rather than I saw Chen coming closer, his gaze kept by the blaze in my hand, almost as if he was in a daze.

"In a way, it is alive. Fire comes from within the bender, it's different from all the other bending forms. It is fueled by the breath and the strength of each bender, each Firebender carries a tiny flame within their hearts that can grow and expand through every part of the body. Emotions fuel it, make it brighter, stronger and hotter." I answered, my eyes still on the orange flame in my hand.

"I observed that sometimes when we fought Firebenders in Ba Sing Se. When they got angry, their power increased. I take it you could do that also?" Chen asked, now not more than five paces distant from me.

"Yes, technically I could do that also. But anger and hate are just two emotions, and even though most Firebenders use them to fuel their bending, I don't want to. I realised early in my life that hate gets you nowhere. It just fuels more hate. I seldom used hate to increase my bending, only once, maybe twice in my life. My teacher always said, the strength comes from the breath, not the emotion. If you're angered in a fight, it could happen that you overlook something in your wrath and that can get you killed. If you maintain a level head and keep your emotions in check, you don't have that issue."

"Your teacher was a very wise man, I think." Chen said, remaining his standing pose next to me.

I smiled in memory of my teacher, a very old, wise man, who had taught many people in the Fire Nation before me and certainly many people after me. I let the flame dispers and vanish in a thin whisp of white smoke as I closed my hand again.

"Yes he was. He taught me the beauty of the fire, not just as a weapon, but also as an outward manifestation of the strength of the bender. Through him I learned that I don't need to hate in order to bend, any emotion can increase it. I bend the fire out of desire to protect and help those who need help and want peace. That is how I have chosen my own destiny, which led me away from my country, my family, even my best friend."

I took a deep breath at the thought of Zuko, it still hurt to be separated from him, but at least it didn't hurt as badly as it had when I was imprisoned in Yon's hell.

"I see. Firebending isn't that far away from Earthbending, you know? We both have to harness a great power to prevent those we know or love from getting harmed." He said, barely above a whisper and I looked up into his eyes again. He was now very close to me, not even one pace away and briefly I wondered how he had gotten this close to me without my notice.

A slight wind tugged at my hair and clothes, warm and pleasant it stroked around us, carrying the scent of Jasmine and all sorts of flowers with it. And while I looked up into his eyes, my thoughts slowed down, almost to the point of complete standstill, drifting away into the neverending space around my being and I let it happen. I heeded nothing anymore, my entire gaze was bound to his eyes, as if it couldn't be removed there.

Strangely I didn't care now that Chen stood so close to me, nor did I care that we both moved ever closer towards each other, as if drawn by a foreign will. It just happened and I yielded to it and was content with it.

I felt his strong hand tug a strand of hair behind my ear, now he was so close I could feel his breath on my skin and smell his scent, but I couldn't, _wouldn't_ move away from him, while the delicacy of his touch made me shiver almost. No man had ever touched my cheek in such a caring manner, at least not that I could remember now anyway.

"Your teacher was right. It is beautiful. It's the second most beautiful thing I've ever seen." He whispered sincerely, breathed the words out, while he never looked away from my eyes.

Normally I would have felt frightened, almost panicky, but these words drifting to me in a hoarse whisper took all my concerns and threw them far away to some place where they couldn't bother me anymore.

Tentatively, almost unnoticable, our lips brushed and immediately I felt the flame roar higher in my chest. It was no reaction provoked by fear, I wasn't afraid. I couldn't categorize it myself, it was just there, a warm pleasant feeling spreading through my entire body at the speed of lightning. I had never felt like this before when a man had kissed me, I had despised it, hated it even, yet now it seemed like the best thing in the world to me. I was tempted to pull away and think of the meaning of this, but I didn't want to lose this feeling again.

Moving my body closer to his I kissed him again, feeling his arms lock me in a loose embrace to his chest, while I snaked my arms instinctively around his neck. And for the first time ever in my life I felt like a free person, as if all the bonds that held me down and chained me to this earth were loosened and had fallen off my shoulders.

Right here, with the wind sweeping through the branches of trees and leagues of tall grass, carrying that intoxicating scent of flowers with it and the pale crescent moon looming in a field of stars overhead, I finally understood it. That look Chen gave me, his resistance to touch me without permission, his desire to make me feel wanted and precious, I understood it all. And while I lost myself in the feel of his breath mingling with mine, his arms around me and the rich grass underneath us, I felt no fear anymore.

Not of him, not of men, not of the world in general or the future. That night I felt his skin pressed to mine, that night while I drowned in a passion I hadn't experienced before, that one night I was free.

* * *

What do you think? I juast had the feeling that I needed to get those two hooked up, they seem so cute together^^


	24. Preparations

Okay, next one. Like I said, rapid succession, here! 

* * *

**Preparations**

I knew I was dreaming, I'm always dreaming when I sleep. But I couldn't discern whether it was a dream born out of my fearful mind or if it was a vision bound to come true.

I was standing on a field of some sort, many people around me whose faces I couldn't see. Panicked shouts rang through the dense air, men and women, even small children, running away from something I couldn't see. Black smoke curled around in the sky, it almost looked as if the very clouds were fighting with each other. The scent of burnt flesh reached me and made my stomach twist and curl in disgust and the shouts around me rose to a roar of screams, even more terrible than the screams I had heard in my visions before. I stood, rooted to the ground, watching the people pass me by, plain fear written over their blurred faces. Whatever was causing them to run, it terrified them all. I wondered what it could be that frightened them all to this degree. I turned and watched them run away from me, casting glances over their shoulders and pointing fingers at the black smoke behind me. People emerged from it, staggering and limping and still there was no end in sight. So many people ran away, while the clouds of smoke came ever closer.

Thats when I heard the roar from within the clouds. I turned again, fear now affecting me also. Wide-eyed I stared, unable to move or make even a single step ahead or backwards. The roar rose steadily, until I couldn't hear anything besides it. And then, as impenetrable the black clouds had been just a moment ago, they broke into bright yellow flames and devoured everything in their path. People died where they stood, their limps twitching in a vain attempt to stop the fire, blackened skin fell off their bodies and revealed grey bones, while their mouths and faces were frozen in a display of utter horror and pain.

And then the flames reached me too and burnt my clothes off, charred my skin, burnt my raven hair and I closed my eyes to the agony of death coming to me. And then, as suddenly as ever, the roaring stopped and silence laid its hands to the field. I opened my eyes again with an effort and saw the destruction around me. Burnt earth all around, black as night, disfigured bodies everywhere, burnt where they stood, lying where they had fallen. No sound pierced the silence and I knew there was not one human spared anywhere. All were dead, there was no life anywhere. Saddened I looked around, and had to ask myself: Was I all that was left? Was I the last one standing from this war? When would they come to me, when would death take my life and carry my spirit away, far away from the world, where it didn't concern me anymore?

Would I even care now that all was dead anyway?

What good would there be in my survival if I was left behind? If all was dead I loved and held dear, why have the will to live?

Almost against my will I closed my eyes, and then I too fell asleep on this barren field. And then all was silenced.

* * *

Panting I woke again, the terror of my dream still clinging to me. My hands were shaking and I felt cold, chilled to the bone. Briefly I glanced to my side, where Chen still lay embalmed in slumber. I thought about waking him, but decided against it. He needed the sleep, he had been looking out for me so many times in the past, now it was time that I took care of him and let him sleep his troubles away. He even smiled lightly in his sleep, a thing which I never do I guess.

Frowning I stood up and gathered my clothing together. I hadn't forgotten what had happened between us before sleep had overtaken us and my limbs still ached pleasantly from it. Before I left his room, I cast a glance back to his sleeping form, smiling slightly as I did so.

Yet that smile was short-lived, for the terror of the things I had seen still clung to me with icy fingers, clenched around my heart, giving me a sense of fear and terror. Silently I slipped out of the room, desiring some fresh air to clear my thoughts before I could figure out if this had been a vision at all or just a dream any normal person could have. As I reached the streets I looked around, more out of habit than of anything else. Sometimes I felt like a deer in the forest, sniffing the air for any hunters or predators around.

The day was still young, the sun had barely reached the horizon far off to the east, yet I could feel her energy. I could always feel the energy of the sun within my heart, during the night it was just not as powerful. I proceeded through the village, where not many of its residents were already up and awake, at least not in the tiny center of it.

I walked towards a hillside not far away, it overlooked a road which lead to Ba Sing Se, even though it was not often used. Sheng had explained to us that this road was seldom travelled by any soldier, for later on, as it drew closer to the cliffs around the city, it became nearly impossible to scramble over it, especially with wagons of any sort. So the soldiers didn't really use it, but I wasn't waiting for a troop of fighters anyway.

I had the strange, vague feeling that General Iroh would be here soon, if he had managed to escape during the eclipse. I had no idea if he had tried on that specific date, but it seemed only logical. I deemed the old man tougher than his appearance told and hoped he was capable to escape without Firebending. Of course, the loss of bending is terrible to everyone, but it would certainly be easier to escape the grasp of the Fire Nation when not one soldier could firebend. Besides, as a child I had heard stories of the great General Iroh, relentless General, ruthless force that he was. I had been told that sometimes it had been enough to raise his banner and the opposing army had given themselves up in defeat. And though that was a long time ago, I believed the same strength was in him still.

Which lead me to my next question. Was I really ready to do this? To fight my own nation in order to free Ba Sing Se?

My thoughts returned to the dream I had before I woke. Even if it wasn't a vision or a possible way of the future, it still held some truth in it. We all would die if we failed to achieve our goal. One way or the other.

When I was young, I had sometimes eavesdropped when my father had talked to other soldiers or Generals, and I knew what happened to traitors. And what we did now would be considered high treason. After all, we strove to overthrew the government, the highest ruler of the Fire Nation. We strove to overthrow the Fire Lord himself.

If we got caught, or lost the battle, being taken prisoner, I knew what punishment awaited us. The thought of that made my hair stand on end. I had never been permitted to watch such punishments, but everyone within the Fire Nation knew what happened.

The doomed person was brought to a secluded area of the Fire Nation Palace, where the Fire Lord awaited him. There he was strapped against two iron posts, stripped of all clothing, while the executioner read his crimes to the Fire Lord. At his signal, the poor soul was set on fire and burnt alive. A terrible way to die.

While I stood on that hill, gazing east-wards towards the rising sun, I made a desicion for myself. I didn't know if it was right or wrong, but I had had the feeling a desicion like this would be upon me one day or another.

I decided that if I would die, if it was destiny that my death lay ahead of me in the upcoming events, I would do it with honour and not sentenced as a traitor. I would heave my last breath as a free woman, if such was my fate.

When I had left Yon, I was a murderer.

When I had left Ba Sing Se, I was a broken warrior.

Yet now, even as I was standing and watching the bright rays of sunlight gleam and leap into the blue of the sky overhead and the green of the earth beneath, I realised I had changed again. I was willing to do anything it took to end this. And if my death was a part of this, then I would gladly die. If my death helped to achieve the peace the whole world had missed for over one hundred years, I would give my life.

Not for my nation, neither for my duty, but for the sake of the children of this village and in turn every good man and woman out there. I was just a small corn of dust between the wheels of fortune, yet I had enough power within me to fight to the best of my abilities. And if it was nessecary I would take down some of my opponents with me if I was overtaken.

That was the least I could do.

* * *

How long I stood on that hill, I do not know. I just looked at the world around me, tried to memorize it as best I could.

At length I heard someone behind me. Knowing that the footsteps had been coming from the village and that there was not even the slightest attempt to be stealthy, I knew the man behind me without even turning around.

"Hello Chen." I said quietly, not averting my gaze from the world around me. I heard him shift his position behind me, almost as if he was uncomfortable around me.

Maybe he was, who can tell? He knew of my past and had probably felt the weight of the gift I had given him. I had succumbed to a man's touch out of my own free will, which was a first ever. He knew that and probably that was why he was edgy around me. I heard him take several deep breaths as if he was plucking up some courage to speak.

Shaking my head silently and smiling, I gave him another moment, but realised he wouldn't be able to say what he meant to say. So I made it easier for him.

"I do not regret what happpened last night and I'm not standing here because of it. I just needed some fresh air to think, thats all." I said and turned around. Seeing his cheeks blush a deep crimson, a sight so boyish I never thought I would see it on his face, he looked to the ground and stared intently on his feet.

"I just woke and you were nowhere to be found, so I went looking for you. One of the farmers told me you had gone this way and all that." he answered faintly, still not meeting my gaze.

Was he really nervous?

"Like I said, I just needed fresh air to think. I had a dream and I didn't want to wake you." I said, but immediately regretted my words, as I saw his head jerk upwards and his eyes switched from nervous to concerned in an instant.

"A dream? Are you all right?" he asked, worry written clearly in his eyes.

"Yes, I'm fine, don't you worry about it. It was just a dream, that's all."

Of course that was a lie, but there was no need to worry him further. If he was concerned about me, he couldn't concentrate on the task ahead and that could get him killed. It was one thing if I was ready to meet my maker in the course of this, but if Chen knew, he would try to protect me and that could get him in danger. And the possibility of the future where I was alive and he wasn't because he had this notion that I needed protection was something I didn't want to see happening. Thankfully he seemed to take this answer in, for he didn't probe me any further.

We stayed there for some time, until the sun told us midday wasn't far away and Chen basically dragged me back to the village so I could eat something. However we didn't talk about the previous night and the effects it had on us, we silently agreed that it was a fact that should remain between the two of us. At least for now.

The villagers were slightly less tensed than they had been the day before, but I suspected that was because they got used to my presence and began to understand that not all Firebenders were neccesarily evil beings. Sheng accompanied us during our meal, and so did Ming, his little daughter, which also helped cease the tension towards me. The villagers saw now how the girl had taken to me and that I was no threat to her, no matter what she did. As she accidentally spilled some tea over my robe, I heard some of the onlookers gasp and I could feel that all the eyes were on my and my reaction now. But seriously, it was just tea, that was no bad thing. So I just shrugged, smiled and wiped it off my clothes. I saw Chen smirk next to me, while he kept an eye on the villagers around us and I could guess what he was thinking. He was silently pleased with the effect my behaviour had on everyone around. Jaws dropped due to it and I had to fight to stifle a giggle. Sometimes these reactions were just hilarious, but I didn't know what effect a laughing fit could have on our silent onlookers around, so I kept quiet and concentrated on my food.

I thought about General Iroh again, because the feeling increased steadily. He would be here, I was sure of it. If he planned to go to Ba Sing Se, and needed to be stealthy enough to get close without being caught, this was the way he needed to take. I wondered if I could tell Sheng of General Iroh, I didn't want a fight to rise because of a desicion I made. At least not right now. And Sheng was the head of this village, he needed to know anyway. But General Iroh was a Firebender and probably directly responsible for dead family members during the siege he held on Ba Sing Se so many years ago. And if I wouldn't tell Sheng that General Iroh was on the way, he could see it as betrayal and attack us anyway. Sure, these people were simple peasants with pitchforks and shovels, but I didn't want them getting hurt. And Azula had all the Earthbenders taken prisoner. Which meant that they wouldn't even stand a chance against General Iroh, not even for so much as a moment.

However I turned it, the potential for disaster was always there, lurking in the darkness like a creature of night, poised to strike at anyone who dared cross paths with it. Weighing the pros and cons of this situation, I thought it would be best if I told Sheng. Then he could make a desicion for himself, either to believe in what I told him, or to throw us out of the village by force. I cast a sidelong glance to Chen, who nodded ever so lightly. Again he had managed to follow my train of thought and also thought it would be for the best if we told Sheng of General Iroh's arrival.

After we had finished our meal, I asked Sheng if we could talk to him in private for a few moments. Nodding he sent the rest of the villagers outside, so that only the three of us remained in the small room of the inn. A few suspicious glances were cast, but all the people left without a big huff. Seating himself again, Sheng looked at us, his interested gaze drifting between me and Chen. As always, Chen left it to me to explain the situation, though I don't know why he did that.

"Sheng, when we came here, I told you that I am a Dreamseer." I started and awaited his reaction eagerly.

"Yes, I remember."

"Well, a few weeks ago, I entered a dream of an old friend of mine and talked to him. I had a vision of him fighting in Ba Sing Se, trying to free the city out of the grasp of the Fire Nation. I told him that and even though he was imprisoned within the Fire Nation at that time, I encouraged him to flee and come to join us. He agreed, probably because he knows that my visions always come true, one way or the other. I believe he broke out of prison on the day of the eclipse, where the Firebenders couldn't hurt him. Since tonight, I have the feeling he will be here someday soon. Very soon. I have decided after a long talk with Chen this morning, that we should tell you, so that you will not attack him, when he arrives. He is the only hope for Ba Sing Se." I explained, but deliberately left Iroh's name out of it. I wanted Sheng to see the kind General for what he was now, not for what he had been once.

"What was your vision about?" Sheng asked with unveiled curiosity. I couldn't blame him, it was not often that one sits with a Dreamseer and is able to ask questions.

"I saw him in the battle of Ba Sing Se, the sky was red with fire and he stood alone in front of the Earth Kingdom Palace, staring at the insignia of the Fire Nation that now overlays the stone heraldry of the Earth King. And then he burned it down. He destroyed the insignia of fire and watched as the Earth Kingdom Palace returned to its former glory. Then my vision ended, but I knew then, he would be there to do that. He needs to be there, without him we will not conquer. I told him all that and he agreed that he had to leave the thing he loves most in this world in order to save the city he admires."

Sheng had been fascinated by my description of the vision I had so long ago. Even I still felt the lingering effects this vision had on me, goosebumps covered my arms and I had to suppress a delighted shudder. Something about that vision had an encouraging effect on me, it felt as if we really had a chance to turn the recent events around and do our part in this war by freeing Ba Sing Se.

But as I looked up again, I saw the wonder in Shengs eyes and knew what he would ask, before he even spoke it out.

"Who is this man you talk about?" he asked and confirmed my assumption. I had dreaded this question since I had first given thought to it. I had to tell him the truth and hope that he trusted me enough to believe me when I told him, Iroh would oppose no threat to his village and the people within.

"His name is Iroh. He tried to help the Avatar in Ba Sing Se and was betrayed by his nephew. He was shipped back to the Fire Nation and imprisoned there." I answered and stared calmly into the eyes of the person opposite me.

"Iroh? As in General Iroh, the Dragon of the West?" Sheng asked further, his voice hushed, almost a whisper, as if he feard that the bare mention of this name would unleash terror on him.

"He no longer is a General. He stopped being one a long time ago. His intend is to help restore back the peace this world once had and the honour of the house he grew up in. He is our ally and part of the resistance now. He will fight in Ba Sing Se and my vision will come true."

I had such confidence in these words, in this one moment in time, I truly believed in our success, even though the whole of the Fire Nation opposed us. Sheng kept silent for a few moments, his gaze glued to the table in front of him, as if he was contemplating all I had just told him. While we waited for him to make his desicion, I felt Chen's hand brush mine gently, a silent gesture of reassurance and I knew he at least would not forsake me. It was still possible that Sheng threw us out of the village or worse, decided to attack us; but at the least I could count on Chen by my side. Even though he said nothing, I felt his presence very clearly next to me and even shared a calm smile with him.

Presently Sheng's voice pulled us out of thought and cast us back into reality, whatever it might hold for us.

"What makes you so sure that General Iroh would aid your cause? And even if he will, how can you be sure that you will conquer the forces within the city? From what you have told me, the city is riddled with Fire Nation, most Earthbenders from the surrounding villages have been captured and before the city walls there is a wide open space where you can easily be spotted. So even if you can assail the city, you would be burnt to cinder long before you even reach the wall." he said quietly and in truth, I had thought of that also. I had no clear plan in mind and hoped Iroh hadn't entirely forgotten how to think like a General, but at least Sheng seemed to accept the fact that Iroh would help us, even if he didn't seem very comfortable with the idea itself.

"I'm no strategist, I don't know how we can attack the city and still remain with our lives and the strength to fight. But don't forget that Iroh was the first General to breach the wall from the outside. Also I believe that he has many friends out there that would still help him and in turn, us." It was the first time during our conversation that Chen had said something and again I marvelled at his ability to reach directly to the source of the issue and provide a useable answer. I had listened, but my thoughts had turned somewhere else.

"You know, when I was a child, my father once said that Azula was born with the spirit of a Fire Demon. Maybe that is true and maybe that isn't. I haven't had much contact with her, not when I was younger and certainly not after I was banished from the Fire Nation. And of General Iroh it is told that when he conquered the last dragon, the strength and the wisdom of the dragon passed onto him. Folk in my country believe that the dragon can defeat anything, even the strongest of demons. If that is true, we can win. Because if we follow the dragon, we can throw the demon down." I spoke quietly, yet firm. I had eagerly listened to the fairytales of my country and though I was far from believing anything, I supposed it held some truth. It was told that a dragon fights until all his blood is spilled and his life leaves the world forever to rest with the stars overhead. The tales of demons were more sinister, often they betrayed people or even their own kind just so they could achieve victory. And this was a character trait that Azula possessed. She always knew how to take the weak points of a certain person and use them to her advantage. But that made her available for treachery also.

"How can you believe in folks tales? Are we walking in legends or on the green earth under the bright light of day?" Sheng asked doubtfully.

"Isn't it true that long time it was told that the Avatar was just a myth, that he never was reborn and that the cycle was broken, yet he returned and is fighting now. And what of Dreamseers? To my knowledge I am the first Dreamseer in over threehundred years. Does that make me a legend also? Am I not real and sitting here in front of you? Maybe these old legends speak the truth, or at least parts of the truth. Or maybe they are all wrong and we are headed for a disaster so wholly the world will be destroyed by it. The things I see are only glimpses, mere options, yet I decided to put my faith in them. My father always said that the biggest army can be taken down by few men who believe in the right of their cause. And to that philosophy I hold also." I said, my gaze now returned to Sheng's eyes, holding them firmly, while I searched for an indication of his feelings in the depths of them. He knew I was right to some degree. If we believed in what we fought for, we could succeed.

"A free man that defends house and family is worth more than ten armed and paid mercenaries. Thats what my grandfather always told me." Sheng admitted, renewed wonder stood in his eyes as he understood that we wouldn't turn back now.

Even as I wanted to answer, a young man came bursting through the doors. I had never seen him in the village before, so I guessed he must have been from a different village. He was out of breath, covered in dust that clung to his sweaty skin like a cover of mud. Seemingly he had run for a while and needed to regain his composure. Calmly I waited, wondering what his arrival meant.

Presently, and quite unbidden I saw before my minds eye the image of four older men on ostrich horses, all clad in blue and white, bearing the insignia of a white lotus on their devices. Another ostrich horse walked behind them, laden with a great burden and on the foremost front of them, sitting proudly upon the two-legged beast sat General Iroh.

The image vanished and I gasped. I thought I would have a warning before General Iroh arrived, but the image was somewhat breathtaking, may the spirits know why exactly.

Before the young man could say a word or even take breath to do so, I spoke up.

"General Iroh is here."

* * *

DUN DUN DUH! Cliffhanger! Sorry, but that cliffhanger was just unable to be resisted! But dont worry, i already have the follow-up chapter done and will upload it!


	25. The Dragon Arrives

Okay, here's the latest chapter so far. I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think of it. Am I going a bit weird with this?

* * *

**The dragon arrives**

Surprised silence followed my hushed words. All three men in the room looked at me, all equally surprised by my statement. I had spoken as one who is awed deeply, and awe still clung to me, while nervous anticipation drew ever closer to my being. I barely paid any heed to the people within the room anymore, the image I had seen still held my mind. I didn't know why it did, or why the sight of the Lotus was so incredible and wonderful in my head, but it was. Dimly I could hear the boy start talking.

"There's someone coming up the road. I don't know whether you waited for their arrival or not, but I was sent to bring tidings of it. They passed our village this morning, very early. And because we knew that this village would be the last before they reach the plains,we thought it would be better if we warned you. Is it really true? The Dragon of the West is upon us?" there the young man looked at me and smiling I met his gaze.

"Don't worry. He will not harm you. He came to help us. I called for him." I answered cryptically and already stood up. I wanted to go outside and meet the General outside of the village.

"Where were they when last you saw them?" I asked the boy.

"About two hours away from here, off to the south-east. I guess they came by the sea." he explained hastily, seemingly worried about my reactions.

I looked behind me to cast a quick glance to Chen, who already stood behind me, looking ready for anything. Without further word I stepped outside, going off towards the end of the village, presumably the way the young man had come. Ironically the way led towards the Wall, not away from it.

I still wanted to meet General Iroh outside of the village itself, which served two purposes. One, if it was really Iroh I could tell him of the village and counsel him to be very friendly to them (which shouldn't be a big problem, seeing as he always was polite and soft-spoken), and for the other, if it wasn't Iroh, we could stop them before they brought anyone in danger. I sensed Chen walking beside me, and heard another set of feet walking behind the both of us. Probably it was Sheng, he was the head of the village after all, so it made only sense that he would come with us.

We were silent as we walked, neither had any great urge to talk. The men just hurried after me, as I made my way down the path, ever closer to the Wall. First I was worried, that we could be spotted, but the rocks beside us prevented that. And even so, it looked like the Outter Wall had been forsaken from defense, probably Azula saw no reason to defend a second wall, who knows that.

After an hour had passed, I could make out small forms on the path ahead of us. Instantly I stopped, knowing that they had to come our way, they had to pass us by somehow, so we could very well wait for them here.

Warm storked the wind around us, and suddenly it seemed to me that hope had been reborn within me. Now we had a chance, now we were able to fight back.

We all didn't need to wait long before we spotted them away on the path, still more than a mile distant, but going at a quick pace. They would be at our spot soon.

Nervousness hit me at an alarmingly accalerated pace, and I started shaking before I even knew it. It must have looked as if I was shaking uncontrollable in fear, but in truth I had to restrain myself from running down this hill and greeting them all.

I started to concentrate on Irohs company a bit more, I didn't know why exactly he had brought friends (I just assumed they were friends, in the Fire Nation Iroh was an escaped traitor), but I assumed he had his reasons and when the time was ripe he would tell us of them. Both were about Iroh's age, at least from the looks of it. One was very tall, wearing his hair in a formal Fire Nation topknot, presenting the image of a noble perhaps or even a member of the royalty. He sat atop the ostrich-horse proudly, and each of his movements were in unison with the animal underneath him. All in all he looked like a man, who was swift and agile, moving with a grace and power that few of his age would achieve.

The other one wasn't as tall as the Fire Nation man, but still taller than Iroh. His long grey hair seemed shaggy and in dire need of a brush and some scissors and his eyes were practically all over the place, as if he felt hunted. Maybe he was, who knows. Yet the most remarkable thing was his face. Two terrible scars made their way across his cheek and right eye, one grazed it sligthly while the other was on his temple. I wondered silently where he got it.

While I had watched them, they had gotten surprisingly close and were riding more slowly now, perceiving us on the hill, looking in their direction. I saw the nervous man point towards us, his face full of wariness and wonder, while Iroh just smiled and waved his hand in a dissmissive pattern.

Slowly I walked towards them, making sure that none of my movements were too fast or too hidden from Iroh's companions, so that they always could see what I did and what I was up to. Chen walked close behind me and I could almost feel his anxiousness, slightly frightened, yet still willing to stand by my side.

We met on the one side of the road that was shaded by a row of trees, while on the other side churned a small stream, filling the scenery with his music. Iroh halted the ostrich-horse he was on and got down from its back, moving with a grace and agility that belied his age. Seemingly he had used the days in prison to bring out the dragon within the man again. I could see it in his eyes, the fire that lurked and burned underneath the surface, eager to break free from its bonds.

Now, as we stood, facing each other, I wondered what he might think of me and my company behind me. Courteously I bowed deeply, as I always did.

"General Iroh, it is a great honour to greet you here." I said, while I looked into his eyes.

"And a pleasure to see you again, Kyona." he answered, smiling kindly at me, making me see the man again that I came to know in Ba Sing Se.

"I knew you would be here awaiting us. I somehow had the feeling you would know of our coming." he evaluated further, showing a slightly playful grin across his features.

"Yes I knew that you would be here, yet I have known the exact time only about an hour ago or so. And I didn't know you would bring friends with you. But that isn't important now. You are here and that is all that matters now." I answered and started the neccessary introductions.

Chen bowed politely, but kept a wary eye on Iroh and his companions. Sheng did even less, he stood proud and tall, presenting an image of strength and power, when in truth he probably was very concerned.

Then we learned that the two which travelled with Iroh were famous in their own rights also. Their names were known throughout most parts of the world and I was awed and deeply honoured to be in their presence.

The tall man with the topknot was Master Piandao, renowned swordsmaster of the Fire Nation. It was very hard to become his student, he chose them very carefully. Most times he wasn't seen, living in a grand mansion on one of the islands of the Fire Nation.

And the other, the one with the shaggy hair, was Master Jeong Jeong. He had been the first high ranking officer of the Fire Nation to resign and leave the army entirely. And lived to tell, that is. When I had been young I had heard stories of the talent in Firebending he possessed. Though rumour had it, that the scars on his face were brought on by a student, which had been the reason of his departure out of the army. But again, I couldn't tell for certain.

Being among those great people from the Fire Nation I felt very small and unimportant. These were all renowned men, famous for their talents and I was just a plain Dreamseer, a fugitive and a traitor to the Fire Nation. Yet Iroh's smile showed me that he appreciated that I had waited here for him and was willing to risk my live in order to free a whole city. But if we achieved that, was still written in the stars for now.

While I still tried to calm down because of all these great masters surrounding me, I saw Iroh bowing to Sheng and took breath to talk with him. I concentrated on them, being ready to step inbetween, should they start to annoy each other or even worse, make one another angry.

"I greet you, Sheng, headmaster of this village. And I say to you now, that you have no reason to fear us. Nor do you have to feel the need to accomodate us. We have packed gear that allows us to camp outside of your village. That way you need not worry that we could draw attention of any sort to your village." Iroh explained to a stunned Sheng.

I have to admit, I was surprised also, but not more than Sheng. I could literally see the weight being lifted off his shoulders, obviously he had been worrying too much, mainly about Iroh. I could understand that, Iroh's name was still feared in most parts of this world. After all, he had laid siege to Ba Sing Se and even broke through the Outter Wall, and there were rumours of his ruthlessness and his unwillingness to make prisoners. And he had been that person once, before his son had died and he had been robbed of his throne.

Now that I thought of it, I wondered what would have happened if Iroh had become Fire Lord. Would he have been any better than Ozai was? Probably not, at least not much. Only loss changes a person, man or woman. If you have everything, you don't care about anything else other than yourself, for you have servants that will bring you anything the moment you speak of it. As Fire Lord you are not directly involved in battle, you can watch everything from a safe distance and order executions without having seen the poor soul even once.

When you have nothing, when you are in the foremost front (so to speak) you start seeing things differently. At least that is what I believe. When I had been a child, I had servants that beckoned to my every desire. When I had left my country, I had been forced to work for food, even been forced to do unspeakable things in order to survive and yet I never grudged fate for it. It had made me a better woman, one that is open to the concerns of the world, one that knows that there are other people out there which are equally as important.

It made me a better Dreamseer and in turn, a better human.

Concentrating on the people around me again, I saw that the tenseness was lessened and guessed that Iroh had managed to make them see his motives. Sheng agreed to show us to a secluded area, far away from the village, even behind the Outter Wall, where we could make camp.

Chen and myself followed them silently, walking side by side, as we always did somehow. Though I sensed that Chen was casting more glances than usual towards me. We were a bit behind the others, so they couldn't hear us talk, if we talked quietly.

"Chen, is there something on your mind?" I asked him and smiled up at him. I could see the turmoil in his eyes, but also his hesitation to speak out his thoughts.

"Well, it just seems strange to me. We walking with these great persons of the Fire Nation. Or I guess they are all great persons, I saw you as the General introduced them. You were positively stunned by their presence. It just feels weird for me, you know? You were the first Firebender that I came to know and now I'm surrounded by them. What if they attack us?" he asked, a little concern clinging to his voice. But I knew from experience that he wasn't really concerned about himself, he was concerned I could get hurt. And as heartwarming that was, it was pure nonsense.

"If they wanted to attack us, they would have done so already. Besides, see the robes they wear? And the standard they carry with them? I guess they belong to the Order of the White Lotus. I heard tales of them, when I was a child. They belong to each nation and seek peace and order. It is said, that great benders and masters of all four nations once belonged to the Order and that they were kind to each other, even after the war had started. No one can tell, who is the headmaster of them, they keep most things secret." I answered calmly, letting my gaze wander over the people walking in front of us.

"I guess that's for the best. I mean, if I was Ozai, and I knew of a secret society being against the war, I would do anything within my powers to find them and stop them. I think that is their main concern."

"I heard that no one except a member of the Order can find another member. They have codes and cryptic sayings that only make sense to one another if they are both part of the Order. Yet I had no idea that Iroh could be a part of this. I'm glad about it, but it was unexpected." I said, already seeing that we drew close to a group of stone cliffs, away from the fields, but not very far from the Inner Wall; surrounding a small clearing.

Chen also looked around himself as we reached the plain area.

"As a soldier of the guard, what is your opinion of this?" I asked him and watched his surprised gaze meet mine. Yet surprise only lasted for a minute, before gratitude came forth. He was happy he could be of some use, and if there was anything, he knew how to defend a camp. Sure, Iroh knew that also, but I wanted Chen to tell me, to make him see he was just as important a person to me as Iroh was.

"Only one way in, one way out. Three sides guarded by cliffs, and the walkway can be looked upon by one person only. Were not that far away from the city either, but I never saw this place when I was on guard duty, so I guess it can't be seen from the walls. And even if it can, the watchmen would think it's a small village. So all in all, its no bad place to make a camp. Look, there is even a small stream issuing from the hills. Yes, this is a good place." he explained and I marvelled once more at his intelligence.

Due to the fact he didn't talk as much, people often tended to deem Chen not smart, but he was a patient man, who learned by observing. Such it was that he had an intelligence the match of any noble in the Fire Nation. He didn't feel the need to share his intellect with everybody he met, so the few moments when he showed it, they were truly precious.

Yet I had not much time to think of it further, for General Iroh called to me and I walked over to him, while Chen said he would help the others in setting up the camp. Sheng had left towards the village again, probably to tell everyone of the new arrivals. I kept reminding myself that I should ask of him linen and wood to build my own tent with, for that was something we didn't have with us. But that would have to wait until after my talk with Iroh.

We left the campside again and he led me to a small hill out on the plains with several trees surrounding it. There we stopped, Iroh looking towards the Wall of Ba Sing Se, which loomed ahead of us like a dark menacing presence of rock, and I waited for him to say something.

Finally he broke the silence between us.

"Have you really seen me in your vision of Ba Sing Se? Do you have any information concerning this battle?"

Calmly I looked in his face. He didn't doubt the truth of my vision, but now I didn't talk to just Iroh, now I talked to the General he once was and this General needed all the information he could get.

"Unfortunately I don't know much of the battle itself. I know that it will take place on the day of the comet, because the sky looked as if it was burning, and that was no reaction to the fire beneath. I saw many benders, many members of the White Lotus, fighting within the city. And then I saw you, burning down the insignia of the Fire Nation. That is all I know for now. I haven't had any visions concerning the battle since." Presently I thought of my dream with the walll of flame again, surpressing a shiver as I did so. I still didn't know if it had been just a dream or if it was something that would happpen and if I truly was there when it happened.

Looking at Iroh again, I saw that he was looking towards the horizon with furrowed brows, he was thinking, but not concerned.

"Have you talked to my nephew?" he asked further and I could clearly hear his voice break a little at the mentioning of Zuko. I could understand that. Zuko had betrayed us all, but that didn't mean that we stopped loving him.

"I have talked to him in a dream. Although it was different from when I talked to you. Your mind had been open then, I could enter your dream with ease, but Zuko was a different story. I had to use a little force to make him talk with me. But he has chosen now and I believe he's with the Avatar now. He finally understood that the path he had walked for so long had been the wrong one. He wants to make it right again. I think your presence was a great factor also. He travelled with you for so long, he couldn't close his eyes from the sorrow around him anymore. And now he has finally seen the truth." I answered, looking away. I still felt guilty at what I did to Zuko within his dream, even if he deserved it. And even if he did, it had been nothing short of torture to him, brought on by me. I had reasons to promise myself I would never do that again to a person, whether I knew them or not. I just hesitated to tell Iroh the full truth of my encounter with his nephew and that we probably had both been exhausted afterwards, though he probably hadn't been on the brink I had stood upon. But even so, I didn't wish to tell Iroh everything, not knowing how he would react to the fact that I gave his nephew a mental beating so to speak.

"And I guess you had a good part in making him see it, am I right?" Iroh suggested, which made me flinch. I had forgotten how smart Iroh was and how easily he could read people's minds and intentions. Guiltily I looked to the ground.

"How do you know that?" I asked bewildered, still averting my gaze from him.

"I have had many a time to read old tales. I read once that a Dreamseer is powerful enough to change others minds by showing them the visions he had. I deem you did that to my nephew?"

Silently I nodded, no longer able to speak. It had been cruel of me to do that to him and if I ever saw Zuko again, I would beg his forgiveness for it.

"Yes. I saw no other way than to slam it into his head, quite literally. It worked and I'm not doubting my success, but it was mean. And dangerous. I will never do that again, not to anyone. I know I wield a great power, but that doesn't mean I should use it." Silence followed my quiet words, a long silence.

So long indeed, it made me look upon the kind old man again and I saw great wonder in his eyes.

"You are wiser than many a man in the Fire Nation. I knew many who wielded and still wield great power and they show no hesitation in using it to get what they desire. I'm glad now that you are here. Not only because your visions help us finding the right course to achieve our goal, but also because you are a good person. The spirits have gifted you with a mighty power far beyond any I have ever seen, leaving the Avatar aside, for no mortal person can get to the level the Avatar resides. But you are a kind woman and a strong fighter, and you trust in other people as well as you trust in yourself."

Iroh started to speak in riddles again and it took me a while to figure out the meaning of his words.

"You are talking about Chen, right?"

"Yes, I do." Iroh answered, showing his kind smile again, which made him so much more lovable. He almost seemed like a kind grandfather to me and I finally understood completely why Zuko loved his uncle so much. He didn't need to say anything, just being near Iroh gave you a sense of safety and understanding.

"Chen is a good man. He followed me when I left Ba Sing Se without hesitation. He stayed with me when I told him who I was and why I had been in the city in the first place. He even stayed by my side when I told him what has happened to me before that. I already cannot imagine being parted from him. His presence alone helps me to feel confident and self-assured. In his mind I'm not a Firebender, I'm just his friend. And I like being just that, being free of all this pressure about me, not having to care about the tomorrow all the time. I'm sure this is all very strange to you, that a Dreamseer; whose destiny it is to worry about the days to come; would actually enjoy not having to think of them, but that is the case. Besides, he knew the stories about you and Ba Sing Se, yet he stayed and valued my opinion enough to stay with me and await you here. I'm sure, in time you will see that he is a very good man and knows much about the city and its layout. At the very least he can help you planning."

I hadn't even known that I had spoken in circles, seemingly Chen's presence changed me more than expected. Only Iroh's smirking face stopped my rambling. Thankfully before I could say too much, though I supposed Iroh already assumed something like that. He was a very perceptive person, a trait he had somehow given to Zuko (or maybe he had just learned it by being around Iroh so long), but now it just provoked me to look down again, while I already felt my head getting hotter. I was embarrassed by my own words.

After a brief silence, Iroh started to question me again. He wanted to know what had happened since I had left the city, so I told him everything. Long we kept on talking like that, while I felt a drastic sense of confidence grow in me. Now we had the dragon with us and would follow his order. Whether I lived or died in the upcoming battle, I knew now that parts of my vision would come true. The Fire Nation would have to face us on the day of the comet, the day when fate was decided for an entire world.

* * *

As the sun set, we returned back to the campsite and were greeted by four tents, three of them in a pale blueish-gray, the fourth one green. Chen sat around a small fireplace together with Master Piandao and Master Jeong-Jeong. Briefly I was taken aback by the mere sight of it, it just seemed so unusual. Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom citizens sitting contendedly around a fire. Only now could I understand the confused glances that had been cast towards me and Chen in the village, it was just an unusual thing to see for anyone around us, even if we heeded that not.

We sat down to have our dinner, seemingly Chen had shown off his talent for cooking again. We talked for a while, and slowly even my nervousness around these high nobles from the Fire Nation (for in my mind, Master Jeong-Jeong was still a noble, no matter that he had been banished) dwindled until it vanished entirely. They were stunned by the fact that I was a Dreamseer and asked me to explain it to them. Slowly I felt like I was the marvel here, for while I told them what I was capable of, their eyes grew ever wider with wonder.

General Iroh also told me and Chen that he expected the other members of the White Lotus to arrive here in the coming weeks, for he had sent out a call for them to assemble here. Only then did I realise that General Iroh himself must have been a very high ranking member of the Order, if he had the authority to gather them for battle. I didn't dare to ask that, but I guessed it was true.

It seemed to me that he had made up that plan in his old head long before, before even I talked to him. He seemed so confident and self-assured that I could understand why people were once ready to die at his command. One could easily be drawn in by his presence, if he wasn't careful.

Even so, my thoughts started to stray, while I watched my new allies talk and starting to plan everything together, strategies, layouts, defense mechanisms of the Fire Nations, the best ways to attack, it was just so much for me.

I never was one for long plans, which is one of my bad habits. Usually I preferred getting pointed to the enemy and attacking him, without long planning. I guess that was because I never had received any military training so far. I only had to react to the best of my abilities and had seldom time enough to lay plans.

Absentmindedly I touched my left shoulder again, feeling once more the searing heat of the mark on it. Closing my eyes I reminded myself that I was different now, I wasn't a whore anymore. I'm not sure if I ever was. But I still felt horrible whenever I thought back to those years in the prison Yon had kept me in, like a wild beast locked in a cage, ready to strike, but unable to break free. Yet I had broken free, and like the beast he had turned me into, I had killed the human that dared lock me away.

And though I still felt guilty for it, I had forgiven myself for it. There had been no other way, for I had warned him, twice, and still he had attacked me.

Shaking my head slightly to rid it of these dark thoughts, I tried to focus on the conversation again, but found it impossible. It almost felt like one thought was chasing the next, while I slowly became worried my brain would overheat from too much thoughts piling up in it. Sensing I wouldn't be of much use anyway, I excused myself and went to the only green tent, somehow believing it must belong to Chen and me.

Upon entering I saw that indeed my assumption had been right. His bag and my small pack lay on the floor in front of two matresses that could be rolled together and stowed away in some corner when not needed, some woven carpets lay on the floor underneath it and in some corner I could even spot a makeshift bathroom, which only consisted of a bucket full of water and a small mirror. It was nothing big or luxurious, but to me, whom had spent almost two months in a cave together with someone else, it was pure bliss.

Frowning I looked into the mirror to study my face, once I was done unpacking what little clothes and supplies I had carried with me. My face was paler then usual and I looked as if I was in dire need of some sleep. I looked drained, almost as if this whole experience was slowly eating me up alive. Not that I started to wrinkle or anything of that sort, but the darker hues underneath my eyes certainly made me look older than I really was.

Dismissing the thought (for I had more urgent things to think of) I shrugged and started to undress slowly. I took off layer after layer of my clothing, laid my weapons aside, until I only wore my undergarments. Grimly I inspected the reddish burn-marks that covered my arms and legs, places where the skin had been twisted and healed again. Not too long ago a man had touched these parts of my body with a gentleness I still couldn't believe. It had felt strange, being gently touched where someone else had destroyed me. My long hair fell upon my white skin, presenting a sharp contrast of black against white, strangely making the two colours gleam ever darker.

I lifted my gaze off the burns on my arms and looked at my shoulder again. The mark was visible, a brutal angry circle, there to remind me always what I had done. And the most extraordinary thing was, I was almost glad of it. It showed me where I had been once and that I had posessed the strength to release myself from it.

Yet now I was someone else, I needn't be reminded of it. It was something that would linger in my memory for as long as I lived, even though it had happened long ago.

Knitting my brow confused I reminded myself that it hadn't been this long ago, barely half a year ago or so separated me from that time. It almost felt like it had been something in a past life, something that meant nothing anymore, yet meant everything. Without it, I wouldn't be who I am, whatever that was.

"I'm part of the resistance now." I said aloud, well aware that I was completely alone in here, for so far no one had come to look after me.

Staring into my own eyes in the mirror I silently marvelled the steely look I portrayed. I wondered if that was what others saw in me, the hardened gaze of a woman that had seen too much already. Fire smouldered in the depths of my own eyes, golden shining pools rippling under the surface, my previous statement giving me strength, lending me determination.

Before I could think otherwise, I grabbed one of the small daggers without even glancing down to look at it. The blade gleamed beautifully, a beauty so amazing I never saw the likes of it before. The lights of two small lanterns danced across the sharp edge, taking the fire in and reverting it back outwards.

Slowly I brought the keen blade up to my shoulder, pressed it into my skin. It hurt, but I didn't allow myself to flinch. I sliced through the burnt circle, setting cold steel onto burning fire, while little rivers of crimson leaked out of the wound.

I no longer was bound by the chains Yon had thrust upon me, I wasn't held down by the responsibilities of being a Dreamseer, I now was just a plain soldier, awaiting the battle ahead of us all. And even though I knew it would still take a while, at least three weeks for the comet to arrive, I felt like it was something that had to vanish from my thoughts now.

Silently I dampened a small cloth with water and wrapped it around my shoulder, knowing very well this wound would scar. And I wanted it to, I wished for it to scar. That way, everyone would be able to see that I had been freed from the grasp of men, had been set apart from being just a plain whore.

As soon as I had bandaged my shoulder and wrapped myself into my tunic again, I felt a grim smile caress my cheeks and lips.

I had freed myself and the weight was lifted off my shoulders. Through the actions I took, and through what I did now, I had redeemed myself, just like Zuko would. And I knew he would realise it, one day, just like I had this very moment.

Still smiling I laid myself onto the matress, covering me with a light blanket and my coat and slept the rest of the night away.

* * *

Okay, the ending of this chapter sort of just happened. I wanted her to do something to not only emotionally distance herself, but also physically. Maybe it sounds a bit weird, but I felt comfortable writing it and thats what counts, I guess^^

Reviews make my day a little brighter, people!


	26. The Camp

Hey folks! I'm sorry again, that it took this long to post it, but I actually had to go almost three weeks without electricity! No joke here! But I've finsihed the stoory itsellf and will post the remaining chapters in the following days once I ironed out the kinks, so to speak. I think there was something that didn't add up and I dont want that! Again, I sincerely do apologize for the wait and hope you like the rest of the story and enjoy reading it!

* * *

**The camp**

I woke shortly before daybreak to the soft snoring of a huge man beside me. Sleepily I sat up and rubbed my eyes, I hadn't even heard him come into the tent and lie down next to me, which alone seemed to prove my weariness the previous night. Smiling I looked down on his sleeping form, it was strange to watch him sleep, as always. His usually tense muscles were relaxed, his tall frame perched in grotesque forms on the ground, I sometimes wondered how exactly he was able to sleep like this at all.

The stinging of a fresh wound on my shoulder made me focus on the present again and I silently stood up and wandered the short way over to the mirror to change the bandage once more. I worked fast and determined, knowing very well that Chen had an uncanny ability to wake up shortly after I woke up. Though the occasions had been seldom enough (usually one was awake during the other one's sleep) I had seen it in the past days.

And even as I finished dressing, just brushing my hair and braiding it to a ponytail dangling down my back, I heard him shift and mumble quietly. And sure enough, as soon as I set eyes on him, I saw him blink brearily and jawn hugely.

"Good Morning, Chen." I said simply, knowing he wouldn't get back to sleep again now that he saw I was awake also.

"Good Morning." came the mumbled reply, he needed a couple of seconds for his brain to realise that he was really awake and not sleeping anymore. He sat up and stretched his great arms, flexing the muscles to the point where I could only stare at him, drawn in once more by the mere strength he showed so often.

Luckily I caught myself and looked down, before he could notice the blush creeping onto my cheeks.

"Did you sleep well last night? You didn't even hear me come in." he asked, while I could hear him putting on his tunic again. Swallowing thickly to banish the image of his exposed chest from my memory, I took a moment to answer.

"I guess I didn't realise how exhausted I really was. I didn't even dream I guess, at least not that I can remember anyway. I'm sorry I left so early, but I had to think some things through and needed some quiet to do that. I hope General Iroh was kind with you?" I asked, though I knew the answer already. General Iroh was kind with everyone except they had done something to povoke his anger, which was difficult enough.

"We talked for a while after you left. And I think I have to apologize to you now." he announced, sitting up to look at me with serious eyes.

"Apologize to me? Whatever for?"

"For not believing you in the first place when you told me about the General. I had only heard stories of him and what I had heard stood in bizarre contrast with what you told me. Now that I know him a little better, I guess it was just a mask he wore to prevent anyone else from seeing his true intentions."

Dissmissively I waved my hand, I didn't grudge him for not trusting Iroh at first glance. I wouldn't have either, if I would have been in Chen's position so I had no right to be angry at him for that.

"An apology isn't needed Chen. You did what you thought was right and who am I to blame you for that?" I answered truthfully.

"What did you talk about last night? Did I miss something important?" I asked interested, choosing deliberately to ignore the marvelling stare my friend gave me.

"Erm, no. Not really. General Iroh said he would be planning the attack on the city as soon as the other high ranking members of the Order arrive and then they all asked me about you. You were quite the topic last night, though I told them as little as possible. After all, I didn't wish to tell them anything you'd rather keep secret. But to tell you the truth, I think the General guessed a lot. He kept smirking in a weird way, which was rather unsettling." Chen answered, scratching his hand in that uncomfortable pattern I had grown so used to.

But to be honest, I had expected Iroh to be perceptive about me and Chen. While I could mask my feelings and emotions well enough to suit my purposes, Chen had never learned that to the degree I had.

"General Iroh is very smart. I think he has us figured out already. And even though I know he doesn't grudge us for what is between us, I hope he will not tell the other members. I don't know them yet, so I don't know how they would react." I ended thoughtfully, not really knowing what I should say after that.

So, upon seeing that our conversation had died away into a state of slight awkwardness and silence, we decided to see who else was awake beside us.

Without any great surprise we saw that everyone was awake by now and that at least five new members had arrived. Late in the night or very early in the morning it seemed. They were just working to pull up their tents as we spotted them.

While Chen decided to try and be of some use to them by helping in setting their tent up, I just stood and stared. Slowly I looked around myself, taking in all the commotion that circled around me. I don't know exactly how long I stood and stared, it seemed like the whole place was crawling with benders. I could see another Earthbender talking to Chen, while they set up his tent, a Waterbender who diverted a small stream a bit further away from the camp with the help of yet another Earthbender. Master Piandao was a bit apart from everyone else and seemed to be meditating during the stances of his renowned art, the swordfight. I felt myself bound to watch him, not daring to get closer, for I didn't wish to disturb him. I had so far only heard of his skills and now I had the opportunity to watch him closely. It was fascinating, and thats an understatement even. He moved as if his body and mind were in total perfection, as if his brain knew exactly where every part of his body was. He made it almost look easy, but I knew that one had to train all his life to come even close to the level of swordfight where Master Piandao resided. It was said that he had an instinctive knowledge of the arts of Swordfighting and I had to agree with that while I watched.

Presently I was shaken out of my stupor by a shout from a man standing guard on a hill close by, he announced that more members of the White Lotus arrived.

Shaking my head I joined in into the bustle around, lending a helping hand wherever it was required, setting up tents, making sure everyone had food and water enough within their accomodation and before I knew it, afternoon was drawing closer, making the shadows of the hills and trees around lenghten and darken as the day waned slowly away.

I left the campsite to train on my own fighting. I knew I wasn't trained by a master, at least not in the last years, but I needed the excercise.

And while I worked my way through the bending stances I knew and was able to do over and over again, while I didn't allow myself to rest and take a breath, the sun worked it's way westward and vanished behind the hills. Not long after dusk was upon me, Chen came to look where I was and to encourage me to eat and drink a little. And though I felt like I needed even more training, I couldn't refuse. If I didn't eat, my body would shut down sooner or later, which could end in my demise. A thing which I; despite I was prepared for death; seeked to avoid.

* * *

The days went swiftly by and every day more and more members of the White Lotus arrived. First I was stunned by mere numbers and the fact that the iniciates all accepted each other for what they were, but then I got used to it. Waterbenders from the Northern Tribe came and brought with them about twenty skilled healers, Earthbenders from all around the country, led by the famous King Bumi of Omashu no less, Firebenders (though not as many as I had hoped) came in and some nonbenders who were renowned by their skills in battle and strategies. All in all about fifty benders and fighters. Now that number seemed small at first, considering the drawn might of the Fire Nation behind the walls, but each one of the members were masters of their element, some were living legends. And General Iroh was there, the famous Dragon of the West. I didn't think many would stand and fight as soon as they realised that it was him leading the assault on the city. He stayed in his tent mostly, together with some other members, I assumed they were working on a good plan for the assault itself.

I for my part did little. I just trained and slept, I steeled my body to the extreme. So much, I was mostly too exhausted to have any energy left to wander the Dreamrealm, many times I was close to passing out whenever I laid myself to rest.

I could feel Chen didn't approve of the actions I took and neither did General Iroh, but I could also sense a growing respect towards me, for everyone saw that I was nearly working myself to death for the cause. And while Iroh for the most part kept silent about it, yet shot concerned glances at me while I ate (which was seldom enough), only Chen decided to approach me openly and discuss that matter.

I was once more training on my bending, when I saw him come up the hill, where I had trained for the past two weeks. Even before he spoke, I could see what he was getting at. He was concerned for my health, even if I was always assuring him that I felt fine. And indeed I did feel good. The training had given me more strength and even my flames seemed to burn hotter, searing the ground ferousiously before my feet.

As I saw him approach I stopped and looked at him, my breathing a little heavier now that I allowed myself to stand still. My legs and shoulders ached a bit, but with every day the pain in my muscles lessened as my body adjusted itself to the intense work I heaved on it every day.

"I hope I'm not disturbing you in any way." Chen said as he drew close enough for me to hear him.

Drawing deep breaths to calm my racing heart I shook my head.

"No, of course not. I was just..." I started, but was cut off by Chen interrupting me.

"Training. I know. And while it's understandable, even admirable what you put yourself through in order to be a reasonable threat in Ba Sing Se, I believe you overdo it a bit. Slowly I'm getting concerned about you."

He was right, maybe I overdid it a bit, and even though in my heart I knew he was right, my mind kept pushing me further and further, relentlessly shoving me on to a point where I sometimes could hardly believe I was still standing. Frowning I stared to the ground, thankfully my heartrate had calmed a bit and I could breathe normally, no longer sucking air into my lungs like a person drowning.

"I can understand your reasoning, but I need the training. I mean, have you seen the others? I'm not powerful enough to fight alongside them and I don't want anyone getting in trouble just because I wasn't good enough." I told him heatedly, hoping he could see my point. However as soon as I spotted his agitated frown, I knew he wasn't.

"That doesn't mean you need to work yourself to exhaustion!" he exclaimed and stared my figure down.

In his green eyes I saw a reflection of the concern I caused in him, hidden under a veil of plain anger. I hadn't yet seen Chen angry and as unsettling as it was, I didn't want to back down because of it.

"Look, I know what you're getting at, but I just think I need more training." I tried to remain calm in the face of his anger, but found that rather difficult. I could feel my inner fire burn brighter at the thought he might think me weak. Though my rational thoughts told me he would never think that, the emotions overpowered them and I saw his concern as proof that I wasn't strong enough. If I was he wouldn't be concerned.

"For two weeks you have hardly been doing anything besides training. Even you need to sleep sometimes, and I'm talking about real sleep, not passing out on a matress after a days work of training. I know you think you're not powerful enough, but from what I see you're pretty powerful. And besides, the General told me that the Comet will increase the bending of every Firebender on Earth, so if you ask me, I think you are a reasonable threat, with or without the Comet to back you up! You need to rest a bit, not for me or because I ask you to, you should rest for yourself. I'm guessing it will be a huge battle and your no use to us half alive, have you ever considered that? You could get killed when you go on like this, not because you are weak, but because you are too exhausted by the training you heaved on yourself. And in my opinion, I would like to see you alive and well after the Comet passed us by." he had started to rant, walking to and fro in front of me.

Giving myself enough time to process this statement from him, I realised he was right in some degree. It helped no one if I worked myself to complete exhaustion and was killed during the battle. Still having my eyes fixed on the ground, I heard Chen step closer to me, carefully, but determined. Before long I could feel his hands gently grasping my upper arms, holding me at arms length from his broad frame.

"I don't think you're weak. I just don't want to see you like this. You barely sleep and if you eat, its not enough to keep you going for long. I don't want to stand by and watch you while you wreck yourself." he said, considerably calmer than before and I looked up into his eyes and could see that same emotion lingering there that I had seen right before he had kissed me. I was unable to speak in the wake of this feeling spreading out from him towards me with a power and might greater than anything I had yet seen.

"I'm not sure if I could watch that. I guess I'm not strong enough for that." he whispered hoarsely and looked long and longingly into my eyes.

Sighing I stepped forward, leaning onto his chest, just enjoying the feeling of complete comfort and safety I experienced as he held me protectively to himself, his chin resting on the top of my head.

Long we stood like that, none of us speaking, just savouring in the peace the other offered us. But we broke apart sometime and I let myself being taken back to camp by Chen, where I ate and slept. I hoped to find a little peace and calmness in my slumber, but unfortunately that wasn't the case. As always, there was something that just waited for the right moment to strike.

* * *

I know, it was rather short, but it was some sort of line-filler... So, now we get ever closer to the great battle! Will everone survive or will there be losses to mourn? Well, thats for me to know and you to find out^^


	27. Terror Ahead

And here's the next one. I hope I did an okay jjob, seeing as I'm not that good in describing dreams... Well, enjoy!

* * *

**Terror ahead**

As soon as I closed my eyes, I was entangled in visions again. Almost it seemed to my subconscious that the Dreamrealm had been piling up on visions and now they all broke down upon me like a gigantic tidal wave. I guess it was because I wasn't totally exhausted when I laid myself to rest, I was just sleeping and so my mind was open and ready to receive whatever the Spirits wished to show me. I had no idea how long I had already slept, or if the vision came to me immidiately after I fell into the nothingness of a sleeping mind, I just know it did and it was terrible.

Fire danced through a nighttime sky, the very air was stuffed with the scent of burnt things and tense anticipation. I stood alone, watching from a distance as Firebenders arrayed their army, battalions and troops of soldiers on foot, Komodo Rhinos, tanks, it just got worse, the more I looked. I realized this must be the things that waited for us behind the walls of Ba Sing Se. It seemed to me that I was floating above all this, unseen by the people underneath me, but overlooking everything. Casting my gaze to the great wall near, I heard a roar as if fire was speeding towards me. And then the whole wall exploded and like ants out of an angered hill, the White Lotus stormed. I saw Master Jong-Jong hovering above the ranks of soldiers, holding them at bay best he could.

And above all the battle beneath me, the roaring of fire around me and the smoke swirling in almost beautiful patterns around everything, I heard shouts and screams of dying people. Not in front, but behind me, towards the gate in the middle ring. Even as I concentrated on it, the vision changed and I could see (for the first time ever) myself cleaving a way through soldiers of the Fire Nation, Chen with about twenty other Earthbenders behind the tiny image of me. Then it seemed to my eyes, as if the image got blurry and I couldn't see what was happening, I just heard my own voice screaming, but why I could not find out. It had sounded like something between anger and sorrow. And then, out of the curls of smoke, a blazing serpent roared ahead, cleaving through the dark air like a moose-lion through tall grass. Screams I heard, but however deeply I concentrated I couldn't find out, who had sent the serpent, or why it was there.

And then the vision changed again and I could see the Palace of the Fire Nation being engulfed in waves of blue and red fire. Like the tides the two forces clashed together, again and again, until I feared they would take everything with them and leave the whole of the Palace City behind in smouldering ashes. And even as I thought it couldn't get any worse, I saw lightning clash through the sky, sent from the ground to the clouds above. Now I knew who was fighting.

Shaking I bolted upright. I didn't know what this all meant, but I had seen what would happen on the day of Sozin's Comet. Somehow the battle for Ba Sing Se would go ill for me, whether I was injured or not, but something would happen within the walls, I knew it. Something that would cause me to scream in pure agony, as I had never screamed before.

And Azula would fight someone in the Fire Nation Palace. Who it was I didn't know, whether it was the Avatar or someone else I had no idea. I didn't know from where I even had the knowlegde that it was Azula fighting and not Ozai himself, I just knew it somehow.

Sensing I would pass another night without sleep now, I sat up and packed the blanket away. Frowning I seated myself on the matress to think about all this. There was not much information in the whole vision, only that it took place (or would take place, I should say) on the day of Sozin's Comet. So it was something that happpened parallel to each other, two things, two forces clashing together on the same moment. So much space between, yet these things happened while others were fighting also.

And what of the Avatar? I hadn't seen him anywhere in my vision, but something told me that it wasn't him who fought Azula. His duty was to face the Fire Lord himself, not his daughter, though she was not any less dangerous. So if it wasn't the Avatar that fought Azula, then who was it?

Presently I thought of Zuko. And then everything fell in place suddenly. It must have been him fighting his sister. Because with Ozai preoccupied with the Avatar and us attacking Ba Sing Se, someone had to deal with her. You can not leave that snake alone, lest it bites you when you turn away from it. If Ozai would be defeated by the Avatar, Azula would succeed him to the throne and the whole cycle would begin anew, possibly even more devastating than it already had been. If Zuko fought her and defeated her, he could claim the throne and would posess the power to end all this war.

Who would win in the end, I did not know, or if I even would be around to see the end of this.

But I knew one thing. Many people would lose their lives, one way or the other, there was nothing that could change it. I had heard the screams of the dying, and I had heard them in my vision also.

My thoughts were interrupted by Chen looking inside my tent, presenting an image of stubborn weariness. Thankfully his anger at my former actions seemed to have subsided, or maybe he was just to tired to realise the fact that I was awake even though I had promised him I would rest. So I stayed quiet about it and just listened to what he had to say to me.

"I know one thing. If I survive this war, I don't want to be in any higher position than now. So much things to think of, my head practically swims from it. At least I can be of some use here, I know where the wall is less defensive, or at least where it used to be. I told General Iroh and he decided that this should be the point of their frontal attack. But I can see why his name is still feared in my country. He seems so confident about warfare, I wouldn't want him as my enemy. Ever." he stated and sat down in front of me. As before, we shared our living space together, even though the members of the White Lots snarked at that, I knew it. It was not common for a man and a woman to share a tent if they weren't married. But I couldn't care less what they thought. I had spent so much time with Chen, it seemed unnatural for me to sleep alone now.

"And what is his plan for us?" I asked, eager to let my mind wander into more pleasant areas, even though battle wasn't exactly the best thing to do in this world, but I didn't want to think of my vision either.

"I came to talk to you about that. The General asked me of the imprisoned Earthbenders we heard of and I explained to him, where the prisons and dungeouns are underneath the city. Though where he was able to precure a current map of Ba Sing Se, I don't know. Anyway, he feared that they could be executed if we attack, so he wondered if we could get them out." Chen said and I had to think back to my vision again. I had seen Earthbenders, at least twenty, maybe more.

"I think this is a good idea. Iroh will need reinforcements. As great as the Order is, its not big enough to fight all of the Fire Nation in a city as grand as Ba Sing Se. And his fear is justified I think. Azula probably has her soldiers ready to erase any additional threats. So when we attack, they could indeed have the order to kill the remaining forces within the city. But we would have to be there before Iroh even comes within sight of the guards. So that we can free the Earthbenders before the assault begins." Already a plan formed in my head, a crude one, because I had no idea where those prisons were, but still a plan. The time and our speed was the issue there. And also getting back into the city unspotted. When we had left, it had been a stormy night anyway, but who knew what would be if we wanted to get inside again? We certainly couldn't try it through the front door (so to speak). Only Fire Nation soldiers or those with a special license were allowed into the city now. Chen agreed with me on that.

Long we sat and contemplated, Chen telling me every little detail of the inner structure of the city, and slowly our plan began to form itself out. It probably wasn't perfect, but it would do. In the morning we would talk with General Iroh about his opinion, also we needed the map to determine where the best place for a sneak attack would be, but still.

A plan was laid.

* * *

About two hours after sunrise and after our breakfast, we went to see the General. He had asked us to attend anyway, while he spoke to the higher members of the Order. I don't know why we were invited, after all Chen and I weren't initiates, and technically not allowed to be present at this meeting, but nobody wondered at this. Probably the General had explained who we were and why we should be there. So we seated ourselves a bit away from the others, listening while Iroh explained his strategy to the other members. Of course there were a lot of questions, and the meeting went going on for hours, but at last, all answers had been given and everyone accepted the strategy. Most of the higher members left then, leaving us to talk to General Iroh in private.

"Kyona, you seem tired. Didn't you get any sleep last night? Is something wrong?" Iroh asked as we sat down at a low table in front of him. He seemed genuinely concerned for my condition, and even though Chen hadn't asked or spoken a word about it, I knew him well enough to know he was worried about me. His eyes told the story, I could see the concern within them almost all the time.

"I just had a short night, thats all." I said, hoping to dismiss the issue. Unfortunately I didn't succeed with this. Both men in the tent knew of my abilities, so they quickly deduced that I didn't sleep well, which was commonly provoked by visions I had.

"Anything you saw, that we should know about?" asked Chen carefully, treading very lightly so to speak, for he knew that it was hard for me to reveal things of my visions. I knew they had a right to know certain things, but I knew also that it could change things if I told them everything. And there I was, back at the root of my failure in Ba Sing Se, where I had decided that I should let fate take its course, and allowed it to nearly destroy all the hope that was left. So I yielded to their desire, hoping I wouldn't make a greater mistake in doing so.

"Yes, it was something I have seen. I saw what will happen on the day of the comet. Our battle in Ba Sing Se, and I also knew beforehand that Chen and I would be helping the prisoners in order to get a greater force together. And I saw battle in the Fire Nation Capital City. I saw many soldiers within the walls of Ba Sing Se, drawn together to fight off the assault of the Order. Then a giant fireball broke the walls apart and the Order stormed in, overwhelming the soldiers within. Then I saw myself and Chen, together with some Earthbenders, fighting also in a different part of the city, but it was blurry and I couldn't make out much. And last I saw the Fire Nation Palace, engulfed in blue and red fire, clashing like the tides together. And then I woke." I ended, hoping I hadn't already revealed to much, even though I left certain things out. For instance the lightning that struck upward from the ground to the sky above, or my own voice screaming in agony over something, whether it was my own death or something else.

Shocked the two men sat there, stunned by the vision I had described to them, probably trying to figure meaning into all this.

"You didn't see how the battle for Ba Sing Se turned out, now did you?" asked Iroh and strangely I could see for one terrifying moment that same desire in his eyes as I had seen in Ozai's whenever I revealed the future to him. Willing to make my point clear, I shook my head vigourously.

"No, and even if I had, I wouldn't tell you of it. Don't you see? If I told you that you won in my vision, you would go into battle and be sure you'd win. And that can get you killed in the end. For if you're sure you'll win anyway, you won't pay attention or overestimate yourself. So, even if I did see our victory, which I didn't, I wouldn't tell you of it." I answered sternly, hoping I had made my point in this matter. Thankfully that horrid gleam had vanished before I even spoke, and all I could see now was calm, kind Iroh, the same one whom I had talked to underneath that tree in Ba Sing Se.

"You're right, Kyona. I suppose it is for the best if I don't know everything." Iroh responded and fell silent for a moment. That one moment was seized by my friend, who had sat beside me and hadn't spoken a word since we had entered the tent.

"Why was a part of your vision blurry? The part concerning our plan? And why haven't you told me that yesterday? If you already knew what would happen, why did you agree to this?" he asked, obviously very confused.

"I didn't disagree, because then my vision wouldn't be happening and I don't know what would be happening with us then. Secondly, because those Earthbenders need our help, and I have to do my duty as Dreamseer and put their needs before my own. And I didn't tell you yesterday, because we were already planning and my vision wouldn't be of great use anyway." I paused for a moment, giving him a chance to let this sink into his brain, before I continued talking.

"As to why the vision was blurry, I don't know for sure. But I guess it's because a decision is involved of some sort. I don't know how, but I guess that it is. My vision wasn't clear, because someone hasn't made the desicion yet and will not make it until that moment in Ba Sing Se. If a desicion is involved, there are always several ways the future can take place. Numerous ways, that none can foretell, not even the one making the decision itself. So I guess I'll have to wait. We all have to wait what will happen, for I cannot tell for sure." I explained further and fell silent, quietly contemplating all this again. What it meant, why it was happening, all those questions swarmed in my head and were swept away by the worry of what would happen then and who would make this decision. Was it a decision I had to take? And if it was, what would it be?

Presently General Iroh broke my train of thought and silently I was thankful for that. If I contemplated much longer, I would deem the desicion too big and worry too much about it. It was better if I let it come to me, whatever it would be.

"You say you have a plan? Care to tell?" he asked and I could see the corners of his mouth twist slightly upward, seemingly he was pleased in some way that we had made a plan at all. I don't know why he was, but I roughly guessed it was because I knew that Zuko (like myself) wasn't very good at planning, to put it mildly.

I left the explaining to Chen, and used the opportunity to take a look at the map of Ba Sing Se. Chen would break into the sewage system of Ba Sing Se, which would allow us to sneak into the city very quietly. We would (in theory) get out of the sewers near the Inner Wall, and from there make our way to the guard houses where Chen thought they would be holding most of the Earthbenders. And after that, we would break our way inside the prison holds, free the remaining prisoners and convince them to help take down the Fire Nation Soldiers. Sounded easy, but knowing my twisted luck I was prepared for problems to arise. It was always something lurking in the depths of my plans which I didn't consider, one tiny detail that came out to throw something in my way. So far none of my plans had worked out without a problem, and it was good that I knew that. Then I could react faster, when the small detail sprang up against us.

The General seemed content with our plan and agreed with it. Of course, I (personally) would have much rather fought at his side, but I accepted that these Prisoners needed our help far more urgent than even I realised at the time.

We kept planning for some time, but eventually even the great Iroh needed some rest. Sadly his old age wasn't played to some degree, he needed the sleep, whereas me, being younger than him, could go without rest for a night or two. As we left the tent, the dusk already crept into our campsite, silent and slowly and I knew that it was now not more than two days until the comet would come. In less than two days we would all fight for a whole world. Disbelievingly I shook my head. If someone would have told me years before that I would find myself here, fighting my own nation one day, I would have laughed aloud. It would have seemed just too unlikely a thing for me to do. But then again, Zuko travelled with the Avatar himself, and that was strange also. It felt like all we had thought was right turned out to be wrong suddenly. Almost I could imagine how confused Zuko must have been when he had been faced with his own desicion.

"Hey, look. Where do you think they are going this time of night?" I heard Chen's suspicious whisper next to me and quickly shook my head to concentrate on what he was talking about. Following his line of sight I could see four shapes blending into the shadows and vanishing towards the Outter Wall. I had enough time to recognize King Bumi and Master Piandao. Treachery from those great people was close to impossible.

"I don't know, but I guess we'll be finding out soon enough. But don't worry, they wont betray us. I think its best if we wait and see what happens when they get back." I told my friend and we resumed our walk to the small tent we called our own.

While we sat inside and talked about the details of our plan, the night deepened outside, giving way to the shine of stars and the moon overhead, engulfing everything in silver light.

* * *

So, what do you think? Hate, love? Let me know and make me weep, either in joy or desparation^^

Forgot to say, all spelling errors belong to me and I apologize if you find any, sometimes I'm a little hasty when I write^^


	28. The Arrival of Friends

Okay here we go! Only two more chapters to go. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**The Arrival Of Friends**

As the second hour after sunset approached, we could hear the wall of rock which shielded us from view coming down and something told me that King Bumi had returned. Even as I wanted to tell this to my friend beside me, I felt a tremor run through my entire body. I had felt this kind of anticipation before, long ago when I had been in Ba Sing Se.

"That can't be." I breathed out, heedless of Chen frowning next to me due to my strange reaction. Without so much as a glance I hurried to the curtain which was our door and peered outside. We had a direct view towards General Iroh's tent and the space in front of it. And sure enough, there was Zuko, standing rooted in front of Iroh's tent. Briefly I was worried, but then I caught the look in his eyes, as he stared at the tent with a mixture of shame and plain fear. I had never before seen him like that.

Dimly I recognized Chen's presence behind me, also peering outside. As we watched Zuko sit down, almost as if he wasn't sure if he should dare to go inside the tent to his uncle, I heard Chen's voice whispering behind me.

"That is Prince Zuko, isn't it?"

"Yes, though I have no idea how it comes that he is here." I whispered back, hardly believing the sound of my own voice. I knew that I could just go outside and meet him, but my fear held me back. To this day I don't know why I was so afraid of him then and there, but I was and I couldn't change it.

Presently I saw Katara, the Waterbender I had once met in Ba Sing Se, sitting down next to Zuko. She seemed genuinely concerned for him and my friends shoulders sagged, as if he barely had enough energy left to sit upright. Suddenly he seemed very small compared to the world around him, as he averted his gaze away from the tent towards the ground. I could hardly understand what was being said, so much I concentrated on every movement he made. Pity roared in my heart and even without hearing his words I knew why he was so downcast.

He was afraid that his uncle could hate him. Sure, that was nonsense, Iroh would love Zuko until the day he died, but nonetheless it was an emotion I could relate to. Then I saw Zuko take a deep breath and stand up again, almost as if it was a heavy task to stand up even. As he vanished within the tent, I too drew back and regained my composure, looking ahead, but seeing nothing in front of me really. Chen had his hand on my shoulder, of course he knew how much I wanted to greet Zuko, speak with him, be again the friend he had lived so long without.

"Of all the things I have seen beforehand, why didn't I see that they would be coming here?" I asked to myself, shaking my head in disbelief. And though it was a question that needed no answer because I desired none, Chen took it upon himself to look after me again.

"Well, I guess because the battle is more important right now. And besides, you haven't slept a lot in the last couple of weeks anyway." he said with a smile. The small, carefree and encouraging smile I had grown accustomed to see on his face and I smiled back, not even knowing that I was in the first moment.

"Do you think the Avatar is out there?" Chen asked, suddenly very nervous. And to tell the truth, it passed onto me as he suggested that possibility. He was right, Zuko was here, Katara was here, it was possible that the Avatar was with them also, guessing as they wouldn't divide forces so soon before the final fight.

I took a quick peek out of my tent again and saw Katara talking to a young man in blue clothing. A small girl stood next to them, her black hair hanging in broad bangs down her forehead and she had her arms folded at her chest. There was another young woman in Fire Nation clothing standing next to a great furry creature which was probably the Avatar's bison, but whereever I looked, I couldn't see the bald monk anywhere.

"Perhaps he is talking with one of the Members of the White Lotus. Come on, lets greet them and find out." I said and stood up.

Chen followed me outside, but gasped as he too set eyes on the strange furry animal. I had to stop myself from gasping also, it didn't look half as big on the poster I had seen. It grumbled low and roared quietly as the woman in Fire Nation clothing petted its head.

Quickly I shared a look with Chen, he was just as stunned by the animal as I was. I had never before seen it in real life, had heard stories about Sky Bison when I had been a child, or when Katara talked to me before, but nothing compared to the sight of it, standing on six legs, its broad tail halfway lying on the groung, a saddle on its back and a rope attached to his horns like two reigns. I sure hoped it wasn't carnivourous, thinking of the hippo-cows back in the Fire Nation, who ate everything, including meat. And even if it was, I hoped it had already eaten and wouldn't snatch me or Chen for dinner.

Suddenly the little girl turned around to me and I could see her eyes were blinded, clouded with a curtain of grey, staring unfocussed into the space in front of her. Surprised I blinked, if she was blind, how could she have seen me? Before I even could regain my composure and speak, I heard Katara's voice.

"Hey, I know you, don't I? I met you before, but where?" she looked at me and the man behind me, not really suspicious, but watchful. Her friends kept silent and it seemed to me that even the bison loked at me with wonder in it dark brown eyes.

"We met once in Ba Sing Se. You were hanging up posters of the Bison and I helped you out of a fix with some scum. I'm Kyona, remember me now?" I asked, smiling kindly.

As soon as I had ended I saw realisation bloom in her blue eyes and knew she could recall me now. I wasn't angry that she hadn't recognized immidiately, I supposed they had met a lot of people in their travels, more important than me, so it was only natural for one to lose track of all encounters.

Happily she introduced me to the rest of her group and I found out that the blind girl's name was Toph, the young man was actually Katara's brother Sokka and the third girl in their group was called Suki. I for my part introduced Chen and as soon as Toph found out he was an Earthbender also, she smirked strangely at the two of us. I didn't know why, but I had the feeling that she knew more than she was letting on. But there was no time now to think of that, I could ask her later of the meaning of her smirk.

"Where is the Avatar? Isn't he with you?" I asked and could see that concern crept into Kataras gaze at the mentioning of her friend.

"Aang's missing. We don't know where he is. Zuko suggested that we ask his uncle for help against the Fire Lord. That's why we're here." Sokka explained, laying a hand on his sister's shoulder.

"Then you probably have to wait until morning. He went to bed about three hours ago and I don't suppose he'll be waking up until the sun is up again." Chen answered in my stead and upon seeing that they didn't really know what to do or where to go now, we invited them to sit in our tent and eat something.

While Chen left in search for sustenance, I led them to the tent and held the curtain for them. I drew it up so we could see what was going on outside, and I wouldn't get sleep tonight anyway. I was way too awake for that. Appa laid his figure down in front of the tent, almost immidiately falling asleep and grumbling quietly amidst his slumber. I had to force my gaze away from him, it was just too fascinating to watch him.

"So, what are you doing here anyway? Are you part of the Order?" Sokka asked and dimly I could see the spirit of a great leader within him.

"No, neither Chen nor me are iniciates. But I knew that the General would be coming here and waited for him. We will help him in the upcoming battle." I answered calmly, already feeling comfortable around them, almost as if I knew them before they even stepped foot inside our camp.

"What can you do? Are you a bender?" Suki asked me and I felt all the eyes drawn to me. As much as I had kept silent about it in Ba Sing Se, there was no need to keep this information from them now.

"I'm a Firebender. I didn't want to tell Katara when I met her in Ba Sing Se, but I see no reason to lie to you about this." I answered and caught Toph's sightless stare again.

"And I would advice you not to. I'd be able to tell if you were. So if you're a Firebender and obviously know Iroh, then how come you knew he would be here?" she asked and I looked towards Katara.

"You didn't tell them that you met me, have you?" I asked startled.

"It was pretty confusing after I met you. I guess I kind of forgot about it." she answered sheepishly and looked to the ground for a few moments. I too was silenced for a bit of time, but soon caught myself again and decided to fill them in on my abilities and my ties to Iroh and Zuko. Chen had returned in the meantime with food for them and some members of the White Lotus brought some hay for Appa, which was ignored as the the animal continued sleeping. Silently he sat next to me as I talked to the group in front of us, occasionally glancing at me.

"So, you can see what happens in the future?" Suki asked doubtfully while nibbling on some bread.

"Kind of. I can catch glimpses of it, but the true meaning of what I see I can never find out before. Sometimes I see pure metaphores, something that doesn't make sense at all unless it happens." I explained, swallowing my guilt at the thought of what I had seen before the Avatar fell. I had just been too slow to figure meaning into what I saw and too timid at preventing it. I didn't know what could happen if I told them of it, therefore I kept silent about that part.

"And you knew Zuko when he was a kid?" Toph answered again, somehow knowing that the topic was difficult for me. Smiling I looked to the ground, remembering the carefree happy smile of my friend, when we had been children.

"Yes, I did." I answered and looked up at the young Earthbender again. Strangely she was smiling, as if she liked Zuko more than the others did. More like she saw Zuko as a sort of brother, a moody big brother that kept looking out for her, but never assuming she was weak. I knew Zuko had a protective streak within him, even if he hid it very well and seemingly Toph had stepped into this place.

"What was he like?" Sokka asked me eagerly and quickly I decided to not tell anything potentially embarrassing to them, I had a feeling that Sokka would tease him with it.

"He was a happy kid, as far as I know. Except when Azula or his father were around. He kept trying to fulfil whatever expectations Ozai threw at him and in his eagerness to do that he overdid it sometimes. I'm a Firebending prodigy, but I never rubbed his nose in it like his sister did. I guess that's another reason why we were such close friends, besides the fact that I'm his birthstar. I tried to teach him the movements I had learned and even though it took him longer to figure them out, he managed them in the end. But still, he was happy whenever I or his mother were around him, I guess because we didn't expect him to be amazing, he was just Zuko. Thats why he loves his uncle so much. After Iroh's son died, Zuko became a sort of replacement son for Iroh and he in turn became Zuko's father. Because of Iroh, Zuko is who he is now. At least thats how I see it." I exlained them and when I looked up again I could see a new understanding for Zuko blooming in their gazes.

"So how should we imagine that? The two of you running around playing "tag" or something like that?" Katara grinned towards me, seemingly having a hard time imagining that possibility.

I chuckled slightly at the memory that I actually had to teach him how to play "tag" because it was not something a Prince learns from his private tutors. But I kept that information to myself, trying not to hurt his ego, because somehow I was sure they would tease him with it.

"Well, we practically grew up together. I spent most of my free time with him, our first Firebending lessons were held together, we celebrated our birthdays together. So yes, when we were young and before Azula was born or showed talent for Firebending, we played a lot together. Why does that surprise you, he was a kid once too, just like you." I answered, faintly smiling, but aware of the slightly sharper edge in my voice. I can't understand to this day why I was always protective around Zuko or around things that concern him, but I suppose it is because of us being the others birthstar. The stories say that a birthstar is one soul divided into two people, allowing them to have a bond far stronger than other people. I guess that's why.

I saw Katara shrug and smile slightly, while Toph just sat with one hand on the ground, her head tilted to the side as if she was listening. Suddenly she spoke up.

"Okay, I have a question here!" she said, a little louder than I expected, which made me flinch a little along with Chen beside me.

"Do tell. What is it you want to know?" I answered, swallowing my surprise and concentrated on the girl on my left side.

"Does Chen here... does he have a thing for you?" she asked bluntly and the breath caught in my throat, plainly I heard the surprised gasp next to me and shared a quick look with my friend.

I felt my heart speed up at what this young girl was implying and prayed silently to Agni that I wasn't blushing too hard. Chen had to cough and averted his gaze away from me.

"Why do you assume that?" I asked after a moments hesitation. I was aware of the higher tone of my voice and cursed it silently. Whenever I was nervous my tone became somewhat higher and I hated that I was nervous now.

Toph smirked again and chuckled quietly, as if she knew something the others didn't. For a moment I thought that maybe she had the power to read people's minds, but hoped I was wrong.

"Oh, simple. His heart starts to pound faster, when he looks at you or when you move a bit closer to each other. And just now, when I asked the question, his heart missed a beat and skyrocketed. Funny thing though, your heart did the same thing. And you're both blushing." she said and leaned back to look in my general direction. The others kept silent and just stared at me and Chen in silent shock. Me and my friend looked at each other again. I caught his silent question and hesitated a bit longer. I could see in his eyes that he wondered what would happen if we told them the truth about us. How would they react to a Firebender and an Earthbender sharing such an intimate bond of mutual affection?

Thankfully it was not necessary for me to ask these questions further, for Chen decided he'd take a chance and stand his ground to the yooung girl next to us.

"As a matter of fact, I like Kyona very much. I am not sure as to what extend your assumption goes, but if you mean by that, that I would be willing to follow her everywhere, then you are right, I do have a thing for her. And if you knew her for as long as I have, you'd understand that." he answered sternly, inching a bit closer to me. Maybe he didn't realise it consciously that he did it, but I realised it.

I smiled gratefully at him, glad that he hadn't left me to explain things. As much as I liked Chen, I was not sure about this new development in our relationship, so I couldn't possibly been able to explain properly.

"Okay, back to topic here!" shouted Sokka, maybe a little over-enthusiastic than necessary and the rest of our conversation was filled with our explanation of our little plan, my vision and before we knew it, dawn approached us.

Chen looked out of the tent towards the horizon that gradually got lighter as time passed. I could sense his anticipation. Who could blame him, for I shared it. We had been waiting for so long for this day to arrive and now it was only one sunset away. On the next day the comet would arrive and the battle would be fought. While I shifted my interest back to the Avatar's friends surrounding me, I caught Chen standing up and leaving the tent.

Probably he would check on the weather or the time, for we would be going soon.

"Are you sure, you should be trying to do this all on your own?" asked Suki, a little worried on our behalf.

And if I was honest to myself, I was worried also. Not as petrified as I had been when I had been brought to Yon, not even as frightened as I had been when Chen came back to me after I fled the city, but I was worried. I just refused to let the fear get the better of me, in a figure of speech.

"I can't be sure of anything at this point. It could be that I get killed within the city, but from my opinion death is a better choice than life under Azula's and Ozai's rule. I know as a Fire Nation citizen I shouldn't be saying that, but lets face it. I'm no Fire Nation citizen, I was banished and have been hunted for a long time now, though often my friend didn't know it. As for our plan, I can avoid to be seen if I truly wish, but there is now no need for secrecy. If neccessary, I will take my offenders down and mourn over their loss for the rest of my life." I said sternly, but before anything else could be said regarding that statement, Chen returned and informed me with a nod of his head that the time had come. We should be going now, or else we wouldn't make it into the city before nightfall.

I rose and bowed to each of the Avatar's companions.

"It was an honour to meet you all. Perhaps we will see each other again, but I don't know that. Fight bravely my friends, that is all I can do to give you aid." I said and grabbing my sword I left the tent. I petted the huge head of Apppa, marvelling at the softness of his fur.

"Goodbye. Take good care of your friends."

Then, without even so much as a glance back, I followed Chen and left the campsite behind me. Had I dared a glance back, I would have seen four young warriors standing next to Appa, watching us leave, all wearing concerned faces.

On a hilltop, just in front of the Outter Wall, I finally turned around and looked back. Girting he sword to my side and fastening my robe around me I spared a final look to the world around me. The sun just rose in the East, her golden rays touching the peaks of the mountains afar, while thin mist swirled and drifted in the glades and between the rocks around us. I wished to memorize as much of the sights and sounds and smells as I could.

For if I would die today, I at least wanted a beautiful memory to carry me to the Spirit World.

Then, as I felt Chens hand brush my arm, I turned away from sunlight and followed him into the long, perfect darkness of the sewers.

* * *

Okay, seems like were getting close to the final fight... BTW When you find spelling errors, sorry on my behalf, I must have overlooked them then^^


	29. Release of Fire

Here it is, finally, the long awaited Battle! I hope you like it, seeing as it took me ages to write it^^ 

* * *

**Release of Fire**

I cannot remember how long we had been in the sewers, just guided by the little flame in my hand and Chen's sense of orientation. I doubt not that I would have been lost without him underneath the Earth, or would have despaired and awaited my end in some lonely corner. But his presence, so stout and fearless, also gave me strength.

At some point my steps faltered and I had to lean against the wet wall next to me, for I felt a surge of power wash across my being. It felt as if the blood in my veins had been exchanged with liquid fire, as if one of the mighty dragons of old had posessed my body and lent me his strength. I felt Chen come closer, rather than I saw it, for in the sudden feeling my concentration faltered and the flame in my palm had gone out. So now, we were concealed in a darkness so impregnable that I still find it hard to put it in words.

"Kyona?" his whisper was loud in the darkness around us, and I could hear his concern for my well-being.

"The comet has arrived. Sozin's Comet is upon us now. I can feel it." I answered hushed, not daring to speak any louder.

"Then I suggest we hurry. General Iroh said the Order would be attacking as soon as the comet arrived." he answered, but couldn't hide his emotion fully. Secretly he was as concerned as I was.

"Yes. Lead the way. I'm fine." I said and bent a flame into my palm again, though this time I could feel it was brighter, more powerful and burned hotter. The warm orange shine of it gave way to a vibrant yellow, almost a white and we could see further ahead then before.

While General Iroh and his men were on the foremost front and prepared to battle the Soldiers of the Fire Lord, Chen and myself crawled out of the sewers. Thankfully we didn't strike anything too gross or grimy, so we still were kind of clean. Even though the smell still lingered in my nose. Before us towered the old guard house, were they also kept the prisoners in a vault beneath ground level. I never had been here, so I needed to rely on Chen's memory of this place. Outside of the huge building no one was seen, probably they all had been called off to fight and the prisoners couldn't escape by themselves. As we entered I heard Chen whisper in front of me.

"They probably keep the prisoners were we kept them. Cells made of metal, so none could escape, not even an Earthbender. I suppose even though there is battle outside, that they keep some guards here. Probably dowstairs. Do you really think this is a good idea?" he asked and turned to me, while we crouched behind a corner.

"Yes, the more we get to fight the better. Besides, it could still be that the soldiers are ordered to kill those former guards and rebels. General Iroh suspected something like that and if you ask me, you should always listen to him. He's seen more of war than any of those I know." I answered and peered around the corner. Nothing was moving in the dim shadows cast by lamps filled with fireflies to provide a nonflammable lightsource. I had to hand it to anyone who built this place, it looked pretty secure. I doubted that anyone could break out of this and even if they could get out of the cell, they wouldn't get very far. There were many corners and all was lit, it was near impossible to sneak out quietly.

Without further word, Chen took point again and led me through the deep corridors and down many stairs, until we finally reached the prison block. And there, as anticipated, some Firebenders stood guard by a door. Down here, the clamour of weapons and fire wasn't heard and an almost eerie silence lay around like a heavy curtain. Glancing to my friend and comrade I nodded silently and crept forward. I heard Chen behind me standing up and felt the familiar faint rumble of the earth undernath me, faint but it was there. That meant he had taken a bending stance and was ready to attack them. I peered around again and silently counted the heads of our offenders. Six men in arms, typical for the Fire Nation. Even if our surprise attack worked, it would be a hard fight to get past them.

Feeling the raw power of the comet in my veins, I steeled myself mentally and glanced backwards once more. I saw Chen nod without moving an inch, his muscles tensed and ready. And then I sped around the corner, directly charging the six men. Behind me I heard earth rumble, but I didn't dare to look back. The soldiers were startled, for they didn't react right away. Three were knocked down by a sheer avalanche of earth and while I shot a bright spark to the foremosts eyes, I heard the other two yelling and upon ducking a firefist sent to burn my head off, knocked his feet down, making him crash into the ground very ungraceful. Yet before I could turn around again, the last soldier was pinned to the wall by several shards of rock. In a matter of moments Chen was next to me and with a powerful thrust of his fists forward knocked the door down leading into the block. Dust swirled ahead and rocks flew inwards, Chen followed suit after them with me behind. But there were no more guards and the entire cellblock was rid of Fire Nation.

"Only six? Thats pathetic." mumbled Chen and I could only grin over this. He was right, it was pretty pathetic to only let six guards protect the doors which held so many Earthbenders and rebels. Yet before I could answer, I heard a voice coming through the thick bars of the cell to my right.

"Chen, is that you? Have you come to get us out of here?" it asked and I perceived that the voice belonged to a man.

"Captain Fong! Wait a moment, I'll get you out. Move away from the door." Chen said and I also gave him space. With a swing of his right hand he smashed the largest rock directly to the hinges of the cell, causing it to slam inwards. Out came a man both tall and stern. I wanted to greet him, believing that this was Chens former Captain of the guard, but before I could say anything I heard a shout outside the metal door, that now lay in smithereens in dust.

"There they are!" and at the very least fifteen soldiers stormed towards us.

"Chen, get the others out, I'll hold them off!" I shouted and ran to meet them head-on. I couldn't see what happened behind me, I was busy enough fighting the Firebenders.

With my left foot pointed towards them, I raised a wall of flame between us. I had seen Master Jong-Jong make that move when he had showed it to someone whose name I couldn't find out. And it worked. The Fire roared up to the ceiling above me and separated me from the soldiers. Shifting my weight to my right foot and breathing in the blazing air around me, I thrust my hands forward, breathing out as I did so. That caused the wall of flame before me to slam into the soldiers and many screamed in pain. Those who couldn't react fast enough to make a shield of fire to protect them. Or maybe they had a couple of nonbenders with them. When the fire dispersed there were hardly five men left standing. I knew the comet granted me a great power, but not even I had expected I could cause that much mayhem. Behind me I dimly heard a lot of footsteps approaching and before I could even blink there came a rain of rocks flying from behind me, slamming the rest down, crashing their bodies with brute force. Startled by the sudden attack coming from behind me, I turned and saw three men standing in broad hose stances, one of them was Chen.

"You're a Firebender?" asked the Captain and I just nodded, fully aware of the possibility that they could simply knock me down with some rocks.

"I never thought the day would come that a Firebender would attack his own people." he said and looked me directly in the eye.

"Yes, well, I'm different. But you may see some other firebenders like me today. There is battle in the city and we need to help the resistance. Will you come with us?" I asked and noticed Chen coming over to me, wearing a rather amusing expression caught between both fascination and watchfulness seeing the wreckage around us. Captain Fong looked behind himself for a moment, and seemed to count the heads of those that were fit to fight. A good two dozen, as far as I could see. Then he looked ahead again and set his gaze directly into my eyes.

"Why should we let you two have all the fun?" he announced and nodded vigourously. Flashing him a brief smile I turned and spared a quick glance to Chen, followed him out of ths maze, escaping the reek of burnt flesh and halfdead persons. To this day I blame myself for not having stayed and help them, but we were kind of in a hurry. While we had been underground, it could very well happen that General Iroh needed reinforcements, though I highly doubted that. He was a powerful bender even without a comet to give him extra might, I thought that not many would stand and fight him directly.

When we came out I could already see that the battle moved ever more upwards the city. Most of the fire and the rumble of fights now came from within the second wall. Without a second thought or even a glance backwards, I took off running towards the Order. However, as many injured and dead soldiers we passed, I believed there were a whole lot more here. The Fire Nation had had about three months to gather troops in Ba Sing Se, there had to be many of them.

When I had passed the second wall, I could see a small group of soldiers facing me, already lowering their spears to spike me. I stopped running abruptly and slid a bit on the dusted ground, making a light jump and when my feet touched the ground again, sent a fireball towards them. The fast ones jumped out of the way, while the slower ones were engulfed in flames. I doubt that I will ever be able to forget their screams as they died. I forgot everything, my mind just blanked and I attacked and redirected, dissolved fire and sent my own, feeling the energy surge through my veins with a might so powerful that I was afraid I would burn from the inside out. More and more soldiers came on and still we fought them back, but slowly our numbers dwindled. Earthbenders weren't made to fight Firebenders on days like these. Empowered by the roaring comet above, they stood no chance. In the corner of my eyes I could see earthbenders fall, screaming in agony, some of them burnt to blackened and disfigured beings.

It was then that I realised my error. I don't know how long we had been fighting, but a soldier had crept up behind me, while I was preoccupied with taking out his comrades. Even to this day I don't know how he could elude my vision, but he did. Listening to my gut instinct I turned around and saw him striking his fist towards me already ablaze with bright orange flames speeding towards me. Time seemed to slow down and I realized I wouldn't have enough time to turn and dissolve his attack. I realized within the span of a moment, that I really would die, that I would fall like the others and heave my last breath in the dust of this grand city.

Then, suddenly I felt a strong hand push my shoulder violently and I tumbled to the ground in a narrow lane. Shocked I looked to my left, had just barely enough time to recognize Chen, before I crashed to the ground. And as I hit the earth, I could dimly hear a sharp snap in my shoulder, I cried out, both in pain and in the realisation what he had done. His scream mingled with mine and for a moment, a slight piece of time, I saw his blackened body fall. A moment or two I was unable to move or even think, staring at my dying friend. And then the rage took hold of me, a wrath so fully that all other emotions were washed away, even the pain. I felt the flame within my heart blaze brighter than it had all day long or ever before and with an angered scream I sprang up again. Blinded with anger and rage I stepped onto the street again, my crying eyes on the man who had killed Chen. White fire erupted from my hands, encircling me with a pale flickering light and I took a bending stance. I didn't care that there were many other soldiers around me, in that one terrible moment I wanted to kill them all. If they wanted to play with fire, I would give them a show they wouldn't forget for the next moments, the last thing they would ever see would be my flames and the last thing they would hear would be the roar of the fire. I placed my weight on my left foot, drawing my right in a circle around me, my arms mimicking the movements fluidly. With a powerful thrust forwards I gathered the flames together and sent them in a long serpent-like form towards my offender. I heard his terrified shriek and amidst my anger I smirked cruelly. I had never really performed the Serpent-form, I had only practised the moves when I was younger. It is a special technique in Firebending, where the fire takes the shape of a great serpent and can be controlled by the bender and set to any offending force. Dimly my mind informed me that this had been the vision I had. The serpent was sent by me in revenge of Chen's death. Everything fell in place and happened as fate intended it to happen.

As the serpent swirled ahead, each one of its movements mimicking mine, and the roaring of the fire through the air took hold of me; embracing me in a melody of anger and death, as I heard the screams of the soldiers around me while they realized they had just killed the wrong person, I poured all my wrath in one final blow. I let the serpent twist in a curve around me and let it go, producing a searing pathway that devoured everything in its path. The circle of fire sped outwards and slowly the screams died down until I could barely hear a whimper from my enemies. I knew without looking that they were dead, they couldn't have survived this blow. I had taken down at least twenty soldiers with one blow, but I heeded it not. I wasn't proud of it, I only felt the weariness creep closer into my mind. I never thought that I ever could pour this much force in one stroke, but I had.

Trembling I staggered back to my fallen comrade and dear friend. He was still breathing, but his wounds were too severe, his breathing too raspy and laboured. I knew he wouldn't make it through.

Sobbing I collapsed next to him, wanting to touch him once more, but knew that touch would only make the pain worse. Never before had I been this close to someone who was dying and yet could do nothing to hinder it. Yes, Yon had died from my hands and I had killed many soldiers of the Fire Nation, but they all had meant nothing to me. But with Chen, things were different. He was a good person and now he would die because of the mess I had dragged him into. Tears stained my pale and dirty cheeks and despite the warmth around me I felt cold and lifeless. I think I whispered his name, but I cannot be certain about it. I could only sit there and stare into the bright green of his eyes and watch the light within them die slowly. I will never forget the sight of his eyes on that night. As much as it hurt me, he was glad that I was at least not hurt by the flames. He was happy to die for me.

His breathing gradually evened out and as the last spark in his eyes faded, his heart stopped also and he died.

Sobbing helplessly I broke down, leaning over his burnt and silent chest, crying and screaming in agony over his loss. If I were to be a hundred years old, I will never forget the sight of his dead eyes, staring into the crimson skies above, illuminated by the comets ghostly glow.

After what felt like hours, but couldn't have been more than mere minutes, I felt the cold within my heart increase and banish the rest of my emotions along with the fire within me. I didn't care anymore, Chen had died because he wanted to save my life, spare it from the fire of rage, but I couldn't care less if I lived or died. Trembling I breathed a kiss to his burnt cheek and stood up. I knew the light within my eyes was also extinguished, I felt like I was dreaming. In a way, I even wished I was dreaming, for it would mean that this wasn't real. I wished to be taken away, far away from all this sorrow and death surrounding me. Staggering I grabbed my sword (I couldn't even remember having used it), pulling it weakly out of the dirt on the road and dimly I could see the crusted blood on its now blackened sharp edge. But even though I wanted to fight or had to fight, I didn't know if I still possessed the strength of body or mind to do so. My vision was blurred by tears and grief, I could hardly see anything despite Chen on the ground.

As I saw dark shapes come towards me, I weakly raised the sword in a desperate attempt to fight them off. I wouldn't permit battle to roll over my fallen friend, I wouldn't let his body being burnt to ashes by some cruel soldier taking pleasure in hewing the dead.

Yet even as I made a shaking step forwards I felt an excrutiating pain come over me, spreading from my chest and raging trough my entire body. Instictively I dropped the sword and grabbed my chest. I had never before felt such an agony and somewhere within my mind a tiny voice cried that something happened to Zuko. I was experiencing his pain, may the spirits know why exactly.

I cried out, a terrible shrieking cry, while I felt my limbs twitching and numbing, loosing all feeling in them.

As I fell to the ground I heard an evil chuckle; a woman laughing maniacally, before the darkness claimed my mind and I knew no more.

* * *

As I emerged back from the void, I immidiately felt that the comet was gone again. I hadn't opened my eyes yet, but I could feel that this cosmic power that had surged through my body was gone again. Dimly I heard people talk, but was too exhausted to respond in any way. I could only lie there, weak and shattered, like a precious porcelain doll thrown away by a spoiled child.

I had no idea how long it had been since I had lost myself in the darkness and if I was honest to myself, I didn't want to know anyway. I had done my part in this war, however small it had been and now I wished for nothing more than to rest in silence. And while I thought of the battle for Ba Sing Se, I felt my tense muscles relaxing, as if a heavy load had been lifted off my shoulders. A weight that had been there since the day I was born, now it was gone and I almost felt like floating. Somewhere within me a voice cried that the war was over now and that the Avatar had restored peace to the world and my vision had come true. I didn't know if it really was the truth, but I hoped it was. If so, then at the very least Chen's death wouldn't be in vain. And with the cruel image of his dead eyes, whom I knew would haunt me forever, I finally escaped the darkness of my own mind and emerged into the light of another day; though I had no idea how long it had been since my mind blacked out.

I was lying in a splendid and huge room, on a comfortable bed with beautiful tapestries on the walls, covered by a light blanket. My golden eyes took everything in, while the feeling returned to my limbs again.

Presently I heard a kind voice close to me and turned my head to find General Iroh sitting at a table not far away, holding a teacup.

"Don't move too much. You have been unconscious for two days." he said, his grave and concerned gaze resting on my features.

"Two days?" I asked bewildered, trying despite his advise to lever myself up into a sitting position. Since I had been on my own, I always had to be strong, now wasn't much different.

I groaned weakly as pain surged through my chest and shoulder, I remembered the snap I heard when I fell and looked down on myself. I was bandaged, my left arm in a plain white sling and I couldn't move it fully. Guessing that the bone had been broken by the impact I took, I tried not to apply additional pressure to it. It seemed that my muscles cried out in agony over the overuse they had received in the past few weeks. Forcing myself to breathe calmly and concentrate on the simple task of sitting up, I managed it eventually. My now blurred gaze returned to the retired General, sitting at the table, now pouring a second cup of tea and handing it to me. Shakily I took the cup and drank the hot liquid slowly.

"Yes, two days. We were all worried. A member of the Order saw you do the serpent form and gathered some more to help you. But when they reached you, he said you collapsed and were twitching. He brought you to the healers right away." The eyes of the old General were grave and I knew he must have heard of Chen's death. Again remembering the disfigured and burnt body of my friend I couldn't keep the tears at bay any longer. Silently they fell, while I tried my hardest not to slip into despair. But it was a hard struggle. Though I should have been joyful and celebrating this day of freedom, I could only feel the dull ache of a life that had been lost between the wheels of fortune. I stared straight ahead, for some reason I didn't want General Iroh to see me like this. My plan didn't work, for I heard him come over and sit down on the edge of the grand bed.

"I am grieved over the loss of your friend. He was a good man." he said quietly, while he just looked at me. Slowly I gathered the strength to meet his gaze.

"I know. He wanted to save me. He pushed me out of the way and died in my stead. It should have been me, he had done nothing wrong. I paid no attention, it should have been me getting punished for it, not him." I whispered brokenly and looked away again, shamed by the tears in my eyes.

After a few minutes of silence, which I took to regain control over my emotions, I heard the General speak again.

"And if you had died, he would be sitting here, saying the same. He was an honorable man and died with honour. I'm sure he wouldn't want you to say such things. He sacrificed his life for yours, he wouldn't want you to throw it away in grief."

There was so much sense in what he said. Once more I felt the reason why Zuko loved his uncle so much and slowly I felt the grief within me subside enough for my mind to think clearly again.

"Where is he now?" I asked and surpressed a shudder.

"We have buried him in the traditional Earth Kingdom rites. His grave is among the other fallen ones, regardless from what nation they came." Iroh answered and I could see his own grief over the losses in his eyes.

"How many?"

"Fifteen of the resistance and over a hundred of the soldiers. Chen lies with his comrades of the guard." he answered and I promised myself I would go to their graves as soon as I could move again.

As I drew a deep breath I felt a dull pain in my chest and directed my questioning glance back to the General.

"What happened to me? I remember a terrible pain and then nothing. What happened to me and how is Zuko and the others?" I asked worriedly.

"What happened exactly to you I don't know. But the Avatar and his friends as well as Zuko are fine. I received a messenger hawk yesterday from Katara. She said that Aang has defeated the Fire Lord and Zuko has now been crowned. Its a shame I couldn't have been there. But she also wrote that Azula had shot Zuko with a lightning bolt. It was aimed at Katara, but Zuko jumped between and saved her life. Katara took Azula down, but I believe that the pain you felt was the pain Zuko experienced when he was hit by his sister. Only because of Katara his life was spared." he explained and I felt my eyes getting bigger in wonder over this tale.

I had never before felt Zukos pain like this. Sure, I had felt horrible when his father had scarred him, but not like this. Silently I wondered what would have happened if he had died from the lightning. Would that have meant my death also? The thought chased themselves around my my mind and I couldn't help but wonder.

"But he's fine, isn't he? And Katara? She took Azula out? Is she injured? And what of the others?" I had so many questions piling up in my head that I couldn't bring them in order. Yet General Iroh only smiled and tried to fill me in on everything that had happened as far as he knew it.

After an hour or so, as I grew weary again, he left me and advised me to get some sleep. And I slept, a sleep so wholesome I couldn't believe it. No visions, no dreams, only a warm dark space surrounded me and I felt calm and secure. I slept the rest of the day and the night away and didn't heed the healers coming in and doing their best to help my condition.

* * *

Yeah, I know, I'm a bad bad girl for doing this, but it just happened while I wrote and it seemed fitting^^ Sorry to all who liked Chen! (Me included) It was just necessary for him to die, I don't know what else to say on this subject... 


	30. A New Dawn

Okay, now seriously, only two more chapters to go... I hope you like^^

* * *

**A New Dawn**

As the fourth day since the battle dawned, I woke again. I felt strong enough that day and busied myself with dressing, eating and as midday drew near, I visited the gravesite Iroh had told me about. A member of the Order was with me, I think Iroh was concerned I could overestimate my strength. I had been told that the man who walked with me was the one who had found us and brought me to the healers. I cannot remember his name, but he was a very nice man. About General Iroh's age, I guessed.

He stood back as I approached the grave of Chen. It really was the traditional Earth Kingdom way, a stone sarcophagus, on top a huge slab of rock with the name of the deceased on it. How long I stood there and just stared at it, I can't say. Time had no meaning right then and there. In my mind I replayed all those moments together. The day when he had showed me the city or his smile on the outskirts when I came to the train station. Or his happy grin when we sat together in that cave and talked. The look in his eyes when he had kissed me. Or the morning after our union. How shy he had been, careful not to say something wrong, how he had secretly looked at me over the fire to watch me. Agni, I missed him already. Trembling I laid my right hand on the stone covering him.

"Chen, I don't know if you hear this, but I hope you do. I miss you and I will miss you until the day I join you in the Spirit World. Only because of you I am alive and not just in one sense of the word. Not only have you saved my life in Ba Sing Se, you also have showed me that I can still trust a man. And though I want you to be here with me, I realise that we will not meet for a while yet. But I will see you again, I'm sure I will. I thank you and all the Spirits above that I had the honour of meeting you."

I bent down and breathed a kiss onto the cold stone where his name was engraved. Only his name, not a date of birth or death, no additional words, just the name of the man who had loved me.

"I will forever honour your memory. And I will see you again." I whispered with a last saddened glance to the grave and turned back to the man who was with me. As I walked back, he remained silent, yet his eyes never left me. It seemed to me that he wanted to say something but was unsure of how to begin.

"Thank you for accompanying me here. Is there something you wish to say?" I asked quietly, having no urge to talk any louder, as if I feared I could disturb the rest of the dead lying here.

"Well, I'm not sure how I can put it." he answered and looked to the ground beneath his feet taking us ever further away from the site of death towards the bustling of the city.

"Trust me, there is nothing you can say that could hurt me. Just tell me, I wont be angry, I promise." I said, smiling lightly towards him, though I bet that smile never reached my eyes.

I guess he must have seen that too, for he took a deep breath as he stopped walking with me beside him.

"General Iroh probably has told you that I was the one that took you to the healers." He said and waited patiently until I nodded.

"I came back right away and tended to the fallen ones that were with you. I know that this is a delicate time for you and I should probably not talk of it right now, but I am leaving tomorrow and I wanted to talk to you by then. I know not what has been between you and the guard soldier, but I found this in his hand as I washed his body clean of the dust." He said and with a final glance into my eyes, he reached inside his robe and pulled a little gleaming thing from his pocket. With a sad and understanding smile he gave it to me and held my gaze for a little while longer.

"I'm sure he would have wanted you to receive it." he said cryptically and stepped back a pace to let me look at the tiny thing in my hand.

As soon as my eyes beheld it fully, I gasped. It was a silver coin, imprinted with the symbol of the Earth Kingdom, hanging from a red satin ribbon. I had no idea where he had gotten it, but it looked like a betrothal necklace to me.

The weight of that realisation hit me unexpectedly hard.

He had wanted to give it to me. Probably he had pulled the coin out of his pocket before he died, but never had a chance to gift me with it.

Another lonesome tear strolled down my cheek, while I couldn't take my eyes off of this tiny symbol of his love for me. If it was what I believed it was, he had planned on proposing to me. Love welled over my heart, engulfing me in a sense of utter peace and harmony. Smiling for real now, I let my gaze return to the man in front of me.

"Thank you for giving me this. You have no idea how much this means to me." I whispered shakily, my voice quivering and breaking over the words, while I nearly choked with the weight of the meaning of this.

He said no more, sensing I was too weak to concentrate on anything else beside the chain in my hand and we continued the rest of our walk in silence, while I kept praying that Chen would rest eternally in the Spirit World and we would meet again in it or in our next lives. Hopefully then I could be the woman he needed and deserved for him.

* * *

The following days were peculiar in their own right. Though I had been given a room at the Palace itself at first, when the King returned, I was brought to a nice little house in the upper ring, very near to Iroh's accomodation. My wounds healed steadily, the process being quickened by the healer of the Water Tribe that had visited me earlier. Iroh pulled some strings and sent some women over to measure me up and down, seemingly I was getting new clothes from Iroh. When I spoke to him about that he said it was the least he could do for me now.

Some members of the Order stayed for a while in the city, but slowly their number dwindled until only Iroh was left of the Order within the great walls of Ba Sing Se. I spent most of my days now with him, seeing as I didn't know anyone else within the city and the rest of my fortune was spent. Iroh had explained to me that the wealth of my family had been taken to strengthen the treasures of the Fire Nation, which meant in turn that I had to be redeemed to have control over the wealth of my ancestors.

Long I brooded over that, tried to figure out a way that didn't include me having to face Zuko, but came to no solution.

One day, almost a month after the battle for the city, when I spent some time at Iroh's teashop, the kind retired General seemingly sensed my discomfort and came to accompany me, in his hands a tray with a teapot on it.

In the weeks of my healing process I had gotten a lot of tea from Iroh and I must admit that it was the best tea that had ever touched my tongue. The rumours about his legendary tea-brewing skills were true, tea was best when Iroh was involved in the making of it.

Gladly I smiled upon him, I hadn't realised how lonesome I had felt before he had chosen to come over to the table I sat at.

"Is there something that bothers you, Kyona?" he asked kindly, while he handed me a small porcelain cup.

"I'm a Dreamseer, General. I'm always bothered by something." I answered quietly, after I took a sip of the hot liquid. My gaze brushed over the necklace with the coin on it, I wore it on my left wrist. After all, even if Chen had planned on proposing, he had never actually asked me, therefore I had no right to wear this chain around my neck. So instead I wore it like a bracelet and I had sworn to myself I would never take it off of my skin.

Iroh noticed that I had started to stare at the bracelet, as I often did now and had seemingly decided he should cheer me up. His tone of voice was proof of that, he sounded cheery, merry almost.

"Kyona, I received a messenger hawk yesterday from the Fire Nation. Zuko has most things under control now and has informed me he would come over here to celebrate with us." he said, obviously hoping it would cheer my mood.

If anything, this news tensed me even more. The thought of Zuko coming to Ba Sing Se provoked that dream image from so long ago to emerge back into my mind, as plain and solid as if it really happened. His face, twisting in dissappointment, before he wordlessly turned away. My breath caught in my throat, while I kept my gaze on the table underneath my hands.

"Zuko is coming here? When?" I asked hoarsely.

"He's not sure, but he hopes he can be here within the next two weeks. He has an appointment with the Earth King and he thought it would be a perfect way to come over here. Why does this bother you so much?" he asked slightly concerned and if I was true to myself, I was concerned too, very concerned.

"Long ago, before the fall of the city I had a dream. I don't know if it was a vision or just a plain dream, but I saw Zuko standing in front of me. I tried to talk to him, to get to him somehow, but couldn't succeed. He turned without saying a word and I could see betrayal in his eyes. Betrayal to him. I had betrayed him and he didn't wish to be near me anymore." My voice shrunk to a whisper the more I spoke, as if I was afraid even the mere mentioning would make it come true.

"But it was just a dream, at least it could be. You don't know if it will come true, right?"

"It could be a dream, yes. But I'm terrified by it nonetheless. What if he really turns away from me? I have changed, there is no use in denying it. I'm not the girl he once knew and he is no longer the boy I knew. I already lost someone dear to me, I'm not sure if I can survive losing him also." I said, still not lifting my gaze off the table. Somehow I couldn't move, I was just rooted to the chair I sat on, unable to stand up or look anywhere else than on the wood of the table and the cup standing on it. I heard Iroh sigh heavily, I knew he could understand that, after all, he had come to know me pretty well in the last weeks. And though most times I was able to mask my sorrow, he could see behind that mask, he was able to see the broken and insecure thing I had become now that Chen was gone.

Sure, I was still certain I would see him again, but knew somehow that long years would lie between that and now. Nothing compared to the pain over his loss. I felt alone, forsaken almost, as if anything I found would one day be taken from me if I dared loving it.

Sensing I wouldn't be in a good mood for some time yet, I excused myself and left the teashop. Iroh said nothing, he knew it was better for me now to be alone. Besides, I had no intention of spoiling his joy for the return of his beloved nephew.

I walked through the streets, making my way upwards to the silence of the upper ring, while I looked on the carts and merchants wagons being hauled here and there, while the city prepared for the festivities that were planned for the evening. Every night now the city nearly boiled over with neverending parties to honour the Avatar and his heroic friends. I had joined the festives sometimes, but today I didn't feel like it.

I walked until I reached a bench near the wall seperating the middle and the upper ring. There was a small hill, which allowed me to look over the wall onto the greatness of this marvellous city, while the sun sank towards the west.

And while I sat and watched, my thoughts returned to Chen again, as they often did now. How I wished for one day more, just one moment more with him, to feel his arms around me once more. Only once. I never thought I could miss a man this much, so much indeed that my heart ached from it. I knew the pain would dull over time, yet it would never vanish entirely. Sighing deeply, I closed my eyes and tried to recall the feeling I had experienced when he had kissed me. That one moment of pure bliss and harmony, where my mind and my body finally were at peace, even if it was for just a moment. I had felt settled then, rooted, as if I had been a part of the earth around me. And in truth I had been a part of the earth, at least in a way. I had moulded together with Chen, who had been the impersonation of the earth around us and he had felt the fire that sprouted between us.

When I finally opened my eyes again, I saw that the sun was about to sink below the horizon to light the day on another part of this world, to gift someone else with her warmth and light. I lowered my gaze back down to the bracelet on my wrist and smiled as I watched it gleam with the last rays of sunshine. It didn't matter right now that I had lost him, a very wise man had once told me that even those that leave us never truly vanish, as long as the people that are left behind continued to love them and cherish their memory. And I needed to do just that. I needed to cherish those memories, all those tiny moments where I had glimpsed a future that had never reached me. And even though he was gone from this world, I realised that I would never be truly alone, as long as I kept his memory with me.

Slowly my sorrow dwindled a bit, enough for me to focus on Zuko coming to Ba Sing Se. I knew there was no logical way to escape my meeting with him, and even though I was scared of it, I wanted to see my brother again. I had lived on for so long without him, had remained behind without him even knowing that I still roamed the world of the living. It was possible that he would turn from me, that he would see my actions as betrayal towards him.

As I looked out onto the horizon where the first stars started to gleam brightly, like diamonds spawled out on dark-blue silk, my desire to meet him became almost unbearable. I knew it wouldn't matter if he turned from me or not, all that mattered now was that I had the chance to see him again. At least once, and if it was just for a minute, I would nourish from that moment for the rest of my life.

And who knew, maybe fate would smile upon me and allowed me to be part of a nation again, with people around me that liked me and valued my words, as it had been once.

* * *

So, the reunion comes closer. I hope I did a good job with it, but you decide ^^


	31. Epilogue

Final chapter folks! I've been waiting so long for this day to come. So, read away and enjoy, you know you want to hehehehe

* * *

**Epilogue**

Night lay over Ba Sing Se and still the festivities continued. I stood on the wide open space in front of Iroh's teashop, watching the comings and goings of customers and travellers, sightseers and plain bystanders, thinking of all that had happened so far to this world since the Avatar had returned.

The Fire Nation had been defeated and peace lay over the world once more, Ozai was in prison and Azula had lost her mind in the wake of her defeat, Zuko had been crowned Fire Lord and ended the war, and I was in Ba Sing Se, spending most of my time with Iroh still. And though there were grievous things that still weighed me down, such as the death of Chen, I couldn't help but smile gladly. He had died with honour and I would keep his memory and wait patiently until the day I would join him in the Spirit World.

As Iroh had told me before, we had received a messenger hawk from Zuko, announcing he would be here in about two days. Of course he had no idea that I was still alive and that was a fact we had agreed upon to keep hidden from him for the time being. That way the surprise would be bigger. It had been Iroh's suggestion and I couldn't help but agree with him, drawn in by his mischievously smirking being.

My thoughts ceased as my gaze brushed over the delicate bracelet on my wrist, which I had began to stroke. I often caught myself just looking on it, just seeing it gave me a sense of peace and closure. I was still very sad to have lost Chen, but the pain was dulled by the overwhelming sense and notion that I would see him again. I visited his gravesite nearly every day, just sat there, my back pressed against the stone sarcophagus, and talked to him. I had no idea whether he could hear my words from beyond the border between our worlds, but it helped me. As a matter of fact, I always talked to him, though not out loud, sending my thoughts out to him, as if he was standing next to me, his broad frame shielding me from the worries of the world around me.

That moment, when he had pushed me out of the path of fire from some nameless soldier, when he had chosen his own death over my life, I had realised how much I had meant to him. To this man, I wasn't merely a pretty face or a Dreamseer, to him I had been just Kyona, the woman he had loved. And I had loved him also, in my own ways, I still loved him and I missed him. I would never forget him, would forever look back to these memories, all those small moments, that made me love this man. And I would never forget our union that night in the small village outside the walls of Ba Sing Se, when passion had overtaken us and all our desires had been lost in the others embrace. I had never felt like this before and I probably will never feel like this again. I had been taken by many men in my life, but that one night, I had freely given myself to a man's touch.

Dimly I heard footsteps behind me and turned my head to see who was coming to accompany me. It was Iroh, who else would be. I winced silently due to the slight pain still coursing through my limbs, but smiled at him nonetheless.

"General Iroh." I greeted him politely and bowed to him, just as courtesy demanded.

Yet he quickly shook his head and laid his warm hand on my shoulder.

"There is no need for bowing, Kyona. And if I'm not very much mistaken, I have already told you that before. Several times. But don't you want to come in? There is a cup of tea with your name on it." he said lightly and leaned on the rail beside me, also looking out onto the great city.

"You're right, you have said that before. I just need to get used to it. And I'm a bit too nervous to give your tea the credit it deserves." I answered faintly, my eyes bound to the horizon.

"Is it because of Zuko?" Iroh asked and rested his wise eyes on my features, waiting patiently until I nodded.

"What if he doesn't recognise me? What if he does? What if he will... what if my vision comes true?" I asked back, feeling a slight sense of fear creep into my body and mind.

"I know my nephew. And he will be overjoyed to see you again. He will not turn from you."

"But it has been almost six years. Such a long time. I know that much has changed now, but with these changes, his and mine, do I still deserve a spot near him?" I whispered doubtfully, yearning for the old dragon's advice.

"As you know, I have travelled long and far with Zuko and have seen the progress he made. He is no longer the angry, young teenager who set out to find the Avatar. He is now a strong man, wise and just, and I think he will be happy to see you again and not turn from you because of your past. He is now wise enough to let things of the past stay there." Iroh answered me slightly cryptic. I nearly chuckled at this, Iroh seemed to raise Zuko on a pedestal whenever he spoke of him. I couldn't blame him for that, I was immensely proud also. Zuko had realised his errors and had done all within his powers to redeem himself.

Yet I couldn't fight this fear, the unspeakable fear that lingered on inside me, that he would abandon me also as soon as he found out the truth.

"I'm sure he will make the right choice." Iroh said proudly and then, with a lot of persuasion, brought me back inside, where I enjoyed his tea and a good game of Pai Sho. I lost, but that wasn't so bad. I enjoyed an evening with a friend, who did his best to dissipate my concerns.

In my heart I prayed to Agni and all the spirits above that the old General was right and Zuko would forgive me and welcome me back with open arms, being once more the brother I had missed for so long.

* * *

The remaining days flew quickly by and I almost had no pain anymore. My wounds had healed mostly and my body had become accustomed to be at ease. As the morning of the day that Zuko would arrive dawned, I woke full of anticipation. I had agreed with Iroh that I would come to the Jasmine Dragon at sunset, when all the official meetings were done and it was just the Avatar and his friends, Zuko and Iroh. To be honest, I could hardly wait for the hours to fly past me. I tarried the morning away with bathing and fixing myself a small breakfast, bandaging what was left of my injuries and as the sun was past the midday hour, I sat down and did something I hadn't done in almost a year. Doing my hair and applying some make-up. After a long struggle to conquer the raven strands around my head, I finally gave up and braided it again, leaving some strands open that framed my pale cheeks. Looking in the mirror as I was done I could hardly believe my eyes.

Gone was the travel-stained woman that had peeked out of the mirroring surface merely a week ago. She had been replaced by a young, beautiful woman, who looked every ounce the royalty she had been born in. My long hair cascaded in a shimmering braid down my back and upon turning around slowly I marvelled the beauty of the silken dress Iroh had gifted me with. It was green, a warm pleasant green, the colur of pine trees and lush grass, accompanied by rich embroidery shaped in curled waves and pretty flowers. It truly looked expensive and I had to wonder just where Iroh had gotten the money to buy me this dress. Then I had to remind myself that he had been redeemed by his nephew and could spend the family fortunes of the Fire Lord to his desire.

Seeing the sun sink lower I prepared a small dinner for me and while I ate, I contemplated just how I should approach Zuko. Now that he was Fire Lord, the ettiquette demanded that I bowed to him now, probably I had to kneel down. And did I even have to do that, I mean I still was his friend, wasn't I? Bowed his friends to him? I didn't think he would ever allow that. And even so, he probably wouldn't recognize me at first glance, so to speak. And if he did, what should I say to him? Should I apologize and would I even get the opportunity for it? Rubbing my palm on my temple, I felt a headache approaching on swift wings. If I contemplated much longer, I would get a fully blown migraine and that certainly wouldn't be good. And if I worried too much, I wouldn't be able to face Zuko at all.

Slowly I stood up and cleaned the remains of my dinner away and with a final glance into the mirror to have a last check at my appearance, I prepared to leave. It was odd for me to leave the house without a sword at my side; I had grown used to weaponry at my body. But now there was peace and I was in the upper ring anyway. Wrapping a loose coat around my shoulders, just in case it got cold, I left the house and proceeded slowly through the streets towards the Jasmine Dragon. My accomodation wasn't very far from the famous tea shop and so before long, I could spot the enourmous furry shape of a giant animal lying outside the house near the bench I had stood at so many times.

It was Appa, the Avatar's bison that lay there, chewing lazily on some hay, while the sounds of laughter and merriment reached my ears from within. When I was about ten feet from the front doors, my feet ceased to walk and I began to shiver with nervousness, almost anxiety. Presently I saw General Iroh walking past the doors, looking in my direction. He made an excuse to the people within and came outside to greet me.

"You truly look amazing, Kyona. Why don't you come inside for a cup of Ginseng tea?" he asked in a leisurely kind of way, while he admired my appearance.

"I can't General. I mean... I want to...I just can't." I stammered heavily, much to my annoyance, I hadn't stammered since I had been a child. I gestured helplessly around, shaking really now. Yet all my rambling and fear only provoked a hearty laugh from the old man in front of me.

"You showed no trace of fear at the thought that you'd be fighting Firebenders on the day of Sozin's comet and now you are afraid of my nephew?"

The way he had put it, it really sounded ridiculous, yet I couldn't bring myself to make even one step forward.

"It's not that I don't want to see him, I really do. I just... ugh, I don't know! I'm just afraid, you know?" I looked to the ground, somewhat ashamed of myself.

"He will not reject you, I know that. There is really no need for you to fret over it needlessly. Now wait here a moment. If you won't come in there, then I'm afraid I have to bring Zuko out here." he said, and before I could stop him, he already was on the steps inside the teashop with a speed that belied his old age.

Nervously I started twirling a strand of hair around my finger while I contemplated whether I should stay or run away as fast as I could. I was so terrified; it is hard to put it in fitting words what I felt that moment. Iroh was right, the day of the comet I hadn't nearly been this frightened. Sure I had been afraid then, but not like this.

Before I could really think through what I would say once Iroh came back with Zuko in tow, I already heard his voice, not really annoyed, rather confusedly amused by his uncle's antics.

"Uncle, where are we going?" I heard him ask and couldn't keep the tears at bay any longer, he sounded so mature now, so different from the last time I had heard his voice outside of a dream.

Despite my fear I smiled widely at the sight of him, dressed in plain Earth Kingdom clothes, his shaggy black hair hanging in broad strands down his forehead and a smirk playing around his features. Yet that smirk only lasted until he spotted me and he stopped abruptly just staring at me, as if he couldn't comprehend whether he knew me or not.

I cried freely now, couldn't stop the tears flowing down my cheeks while I couldn't understand the sense of pure joy that washed over me at the sight of him. In his eyes I could still see the boy he had been once, the boy I had known so many days ago, yet the most present emotion within them was confusion.

"Zuko..." I whispered, holding back a sob and wiping the tears out of my eyes so I could see him clearly. At the sound of his name he started and took an involuntary step back, his eyes wide in wonder. His uncle stood a good distance away and just watched the scene unfolding in front of him.

"Kyona? Is that... is that you?" he whispered back, visibly stunned by my presence.

Upon hearing my name I closed my eyes blissfully. It seemed like an eternity since he had called me by my name. I couldn't talk for the moment, while he seemingly found the courage to take a few hesitating steps towards me, looking as if he believed he was dreaming. Who could blame him, the last time he had seen me, he had been dreaming.

"You... You're alive? You're here?" he asked, confusion written all over his face.

"Zuko, I... I'm so sorry... I couldn't tell you... I..." I trailed off, not really knowing what to tell him anymore.

Meanwhile he was at arm's length and stared at me like I was a vision myself. Sure I had seen him before, when he had come to the encampment of the White Lotus, but not up close.

He reached out with his right hand to touch my arm, as if he needed to assure himself that I was truly there.

As his fingers brushed the silken fabric of my dress, I caught a slight smile of him.

"You're really here." he whispered and it nearly made my heart break all over again to hear it. Trembling I reached for his face, touching the scar around his eye ever so lightly, smiling hugely amidst my tears. Suddenly he did something I hadn't expected, especially not from Zuko. I had been prepared for almost everything, him yelling at me, telling me to get lost, turn in silent rejection and dissappointment, everything. Except being hugged by him. Automatically I hugged him back, closing my arms around his waist in a caring embrace, laughing and crying at the same time.

"I knew you weren't dead. I always knew." he whispered in my hair and I could hear that he was at the verge of tears himself.

"Zuko." I could only say his name, while I relished in the fact that I had my brother again and he had welcomed me with open arms.

"What on earth took you so long?" he asked as he released me from his grasp. I grinned slightly while I wiped the salty trails of tears off my cheeks, now looking openly in his eyes again.

"You know, that is a really long story." I answered with shaking voice, but grinned even brighter.

Presently a shout broke the silent communication between me and Zuko.

"Kyona!" I heard a young woman shout and upon turning towards the sound I had barely enough time to recognize the voice and the girl speeding towards me.

"Katara!" I yelled back, and let myself being embraced by her. Glancing over her shoulder I could see the others coming towards us, all wearing slight smirks. For the sake of Zuko's pride I hoped they hadn't seen him hugging me. While everyone came to greet me I noticed Zuko standing around, wearing a rather comical puzzled expression.

"You know her?" he asked, while pointing at me, but talking to Katara.

Oh, right, Zuko didn't know I had met the others before, at least most of the Avatars group.

"I met Katara in Ba Sing Se once. And the others on the day before the comet, when you came to the encampment." I answered. Mai seemed to be at the verge of a laughing fit, because she was the only one who truly and fully understood what was happening here.

Presently I noticed the Avatar standing next to Iroh, both wearing hugely amused smirks. Katara grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards them.

"Come on, now you can finally meet Aang." she smiled at me, but her voice softened considerably at the mentioning of the Airbender's name.

"It is truly an honour to be in your presence, Avatar Aang." I said, while bowing deeply to the boy. Smiling he returned the bow and set his gaze upon me.

"It's nice to meet you too. So you are the surprise General Iroh talked about this morning, while Zuko was talking to the Earth King." he said and I could see the General getting pale, while his gaze wandered over to his nephew who stood around, caught between amusement and annoyance.

"Uncle, I think you need to explain this soon." Zuko mused quietly, almost he muttered to his uncle.

Seeing the slight banter unfold around me, while I was welcomed as happily as if I had known all of them for all my life, I felt the sense of peace returning to me. And as we sat down and talked for many an hour, almost until dawn, and while we ate and drank tea until we almost were nauseous from it and played and petted the sweet creature named Momo, I couldn't feel more at home than right there.

As morning finally came, only myself and Zuko were left, the rest had gone to bed to sleep a little, but I didn't feel like sleeping and seemingly neither did Zuko.

We sat around, laughed and talked like we had last did when we had been children. I had told him a crude version of what had happened in the years of our parting and he had given me an account of his own doing, but like me, he didn't speak of any details. Not that it mattered that much, we were both here and had survived the battle for this world. We had both done our best to help end this war and had found each other again.

As the sun rose above the horizon (though not yet over the walls of Ba Sing Se) we stood outside the tea shop, side by side, looking out, as we so often had done when we had been kids. Only back then, we had stood upon the towers or walls of the Fire Nation Palace and had talked about what we would do once we were grown ups.

Thinking about that, I had to laugh quietly, which only provoked a raised eyebrow from Zuko and a wordless stare. It sure was amazing how quickly we had fallen back into our old friendship, so much that sometimes we didn't need to talk, a simple look was enough.

"It's just funny how fate works. We both thought our lives would be different from what they are now. But still, if none of this had happened, we wouldn't be here today. Sure, we would be in the Fire Nation, you being Crown Prince, and me probably being married to some man from the Fire Nation nobility. Yet we are here, in Ba Sing Se, you are Fire Lord and the War is over." I said, smiling at my friend.

"And what about you? What will you do now? Now that the War is over and I'm Fire Lord, I can bring you back to the Fire Nation and give you back your family's estate and title." he answered faintly, averting my gaze. It almost seemed to me that he was worried I could refuse and stay in Ba Sing Se, but other than Iroh, what was there in Ba Sing Se for me. Silently I thought of it.

"I think I would like going back to the Fire Nation. I want to see how much havoc you managed to wreak in the battle with your sister." I answered leisurely, but wearing a huge smile across my features.

Zuko was silent for a moment or two, before it dawned upon him what I had just said. Then he smiled, such a smile as I had last seen on his face when I had been nine years old or so.

"Welcome home, sister." he said and laid his hand on my shoulder.

Yes, indeed I was at home now. Finally I could return to my nation, I had received my honour back and even my parents could rest in peace now.

And that is where my story ends. I don't know what trials await me in the upcoming years, or what fate holds for me, the main thing for me is that I am experiencing inner peace.

I sit with my friends in my garden, watch their children play around, I am Fire Lord Zuko's first councellor and his Dreamseer.

My name is Kyona and after the long and enduring road of my life, I have reached its end only to see that many roads lie ahead of me. But whatever the future may bring, I look out with confidence and hope. For there is always a glimpse of hope, even if one cannot see it at first.

As my teacher and mentor once said:

Yesterday is History,

Tomorrow is a Mystery,

But Today is a gift.

That's why it is called the present.

**THE END**

* * *

So, there is only one thing left to do, and that is reviewing till your fingers hurt^^ So hit the green button below and tell me what you think, now that it is over and the story is finished!


	32. Authors Note:

**Authors Note:**

I would like this opportunity to thank all those who read and reviewed my story. I truly enjoyed working on it, though at first I wasn't planning on such a long story. But it kinda galloped away before I could stop it and I'm trailing behind ever since^^

And though I encountered some trouble along the way, such as Writers Block, no electricity, broken PC's and lent netbooks, I wouldn't trade this experience for the world. It was the longest I wrote so far and I think after this I am ready to invent my own world and write a new Book. Though this time it won't be for . Whoever is interested, can write me a message and ask me about it, but again, only if you truly want to, cause it gets creepy...

Anyway, I am truly humbled by the responses I got, they really kept me going. I didn't know how concerned I had been that the story would be disliked until I received the first positive response.

So, special thanks go out to SunDaughter, who answered me the very important question whether my OC was Mary Sue or not. You really calmed my there, so thanks for that!

Also Special Thanks belong to Arizony, whose reviews always gave me a sense of hapiness and gave me the drive to continue.

And of course, last but not least, thanks go to You Me Her, who was the first and will hopefully not be the last to review. Thank you Jazzie, I value our surrogate friendship very much, even though you're half a world away and we will probably never see each other. But still, thank you for being there when I was down, you can never know how much that means to me.

To thank all who deserve thanking, would definitely take too much time, so Thank You All!

I hope you had as much fun reading my story as I had writing it. And though I am kind of sad that it is finished now, I think it was an experience I had to take.

Thank you for reading!

Sincerely Caledonia


End file.
